


Дикая охота

by Fool_Moon, Jewellery



Category: Victorian England - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Femslash, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Moon/pseuds/Fool_Moon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда из густого лондонского тумана навстречу тебе может выйти самая настоящая Смерть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дикая охота

**Пролог**

Осень, вместе с теплом летних дней, унесла из Лондона весь блеск. Все реже можно было увидеть на улицах роскошные кареты с гербами владельцев. Не погоняли украшенных плюмажами лошадей степенные кучера, не собирался на великолепных балах цвет аристократии, не сияла драгоценностями утонченная публика в ложах оперных театров. Прекрасные городские дома знати погружались в сон. Тщательно убранные и проветренные комнаты закрывались, укутывалась чехлами мебель. До следующего Сезона.

Так всегда было и всегда должно было быть в каждом уважающем себя городском особняке, если владельцы его благородны и живут сообразно своему положению. Так всегда было и здесь, в чудесном доме на углу Страттон-стрит и Пикадилли, из окон которого, выходящих на южную сторону, можно было любоваться изумрудной зеленью Грин-парка, а из тех, что смотрели на восток, — внушительной резиденцией герцогов Девонширских; в этом доме, принадлежащем представителям одного из древнейших родов Англии, ведущих отсчет от Вильгельма Завоевателя — или кого-то еще, не менее древнего; в этом доме, в котором всегда поддерживался идеальный порядок, достойный славной истории его обитателей, и уж особенно достойный с тех пор, как экономкой в нем стала Ханна Хиггс; в этом — повторимся — идеальном доме нынешней осенью все пошло наперекосяк.

— Ой, не к добру это, — миссис Хиггс, по-своему красивая строгая женщина возрастом лет под сорок, покачала головой. — Говорю тебе, Джеймс Корк, — добром это не кончится!

— Да что ты заладила! — нахмурился Джеймс, ее ровесник с добродушным лицом и седыми висками. — Добром, не добром… Хочется хозяину остаться на осень в городе — ну и на здоровье. 

— Если б на здоровье! — миссис Хиггс поджала губы. — Здоровьем-то там как раз и не пахнет. И осень в городе его не прибавит. Туманы уже начались и поднимаются все выше. Роза Хейн, что живет на том берегу, говорит, у них уже пару раз все так заволакивало, что собственную руку не различишь. А туман-то, он разносит зловредные миазмы! Я слыхала, как доктор говорил… Вот ведь бестолковая курица! — всплеснула она руками и, прервав приятную беседу, направилась к столу, у которого молоденькая служанка Нэнс неловко шпиговала салом кроличьи тушки, чтобы мясо получилось нежнее.

Под руководством миссис Хиггс она добавила сала под кожицу, сдобрила мясо специями и привязала две тушки к вертелу так, чтобы они уравновешивали друг друга.

— Вот так, и гореть не будет, и прожарится равномерно, — удовлетворенно кивнула Хиггс, когда мясо было установлено перед решеткой огромной кухонной печи. 

Экономка сама выбрала вес гирь и завела механизм, вращающий вертел, не доверяя столь ответственное дело неопытной девчонке. 

— Поливай почаще! — велела она Нэнс, поправила поддон, в который скоро должен был закапать жир, и вернулась к Джеймсу, задумчиво жующему хлеб с патокой.

— Ой, не к добру! — с той же интонацией повторила миссис Хиггс, усаживаясь рядом с ним.

Джеймс вздохнул. Этого было вполне достаточно для поддержания беседы.

— Ну и чего ты вздыхаешь? Что, я не права?! — Ханна нахмурилась. — Если бы мастер Эдмонд отправился с отцом, ему же лучше было бы! А я бы убралась повсюду, как полагается. Чистоту бы навела.

— Да ты и так наводишь, — возразил Джеймс. — Нэнс и Бэтти работают не покладая рук, все чайные листья извели на чистку ковров.

— А то тебе чаю не хватает! — экономка подлила ему в чашку замечательно ароматного чая, приготовленного на заварке, использованной до этого только один раз. — Я им для ковров выдаю такой лист, из которого чаю уже не заваришь. У меня все заведено по-умному! И про чистоту я про другую говорю. Как господа уезжают, я же что делаю? В каждую спальню по ведру ставлю, на нем развожу угли, чтобы чуть теплились, и кладу хороший кусок серы сверху. Окна и двери плотно закрываю, щели мыльной бумагой заклеиваю, и окуривается оно так целый день. А потом окна недели две держу настежь, чтобы проветрить, а занавески и белье стираю с карболкой. Вот это, Джеймс, я тебе скажу, чистота! Всякую заразу убивает. Приедет маркиз с семьей к Рождеству или к сессии Парламента, а у меня весь дом сияет. Все как полагается, — миссис Хиггс гордо кивнула, но потом, вспомнив, что в этом году фумигацию серой не провести, сникла и снова покачала головой. — Так что не к добру и не на здоровье всё это. Вот что я тебе скажу!

— Много твоя сера помогла покойной маркизе и малышам, — тихо пробормотал Джеймс, уткнувшись в чашку.

— Чего ты там бурчишь?! Так что ж теперь, и делать ничего не надо, по-твоему? Пусть себе дом грязью зарастает? Лорд молодой пусть один в городском доме сырой осенью сидит? Лекарства пусть не пьет, да?! Я тебе вот что скажу, Джеймс: будет мастер Эдмонд от лекарств отказываться — я все его отцу напишу. Плохо он сделал… — миссис Хиггс подняла глаза на подозрительно тихо ведущую себя Нэнс и прикрикнула: — А ты что стоишь, уши развесила?! Мясо поливай, пересушишь сейчас все! И так всю еду почти нетронутой из столовой обратно уносим, а ты мне сейчас такого наготовишь, что хозяина вовсе голодным оставишь!

Нэнс торопливо схватилась за ложку на длинной ручке и принялась усердно загребать из поддона натекший сок. Убедившись, что служанка занялась делом, миссис Хиггс шепотом продолжила, ниже наклонившись к Джеймсу:

— Вот что хочешь говори, а плохо маркиз поступил, что сына одного в городе оставил. Прости мне господи эти слова, но как бы нам этой осенью не пришлось траурные повязки из сундуков доставать…

Джеймс резко отшатнулся.

— Да что ж ты такое… — возмутился он, но замолк на полуслове, потому что по черной лестнице прогремели быстрые шаги и в кухню влетела Бетти с встревоженным выражением на простом и милом лице.

— Мастер Эдмонд закашлялись! Горячего бы ему… Не звонил еще?

— Молодец Бетти, что прибежала, — миссис Хиггс тут же вскочила и поспешила поставить подогреваться воду. — Ты беги наверх, Джеймс, я все принесу.

— То все сидел рисовал тихонечко, — делилась Бетти. — А то вдруг как закашлялся… Ужас просто.

Миссис Хиггс посмотрела вслед торопливо поднимающемуся по лестнице Джеймсу и снова покачала головой.

И еще раз — после того, как принесла горячее питье в комнату лорда Эдмонда. Хватило одного взгляда на юного господина, чтобы на душе стало неспокойно. И можно ли остаться спокойной, наблюдая за безнадежным угасанием молодого человека, которому провидением было даровано все, чтобы жить долго и счастливо? Лорду Эдмонду нынешней осенью должно было исполниться девятнадцать лет. Он унаследовал утонченную красоту матери, и, хотя титулы и имение отца должны были отойти его старшему брату Уильяму, здоровье которого не вызывало опасений, был хорошо обеспечен из материнского приданного и по завещанию, оставленному дядей. Лорд Эдмонд мог бы сделать блестящую карьеру в свете. Если бы была хоть какая-то надежда, что он до этого доживет… Изящно сложенный и светлокожий от природы, за последний год он стал еще более хрупким и бледным. А сейчас, как это часто случалось после приступов кашля, его кожа казалось почти голубоватой, глаза светились особенным тревожным блеском, волосы влажными колечками липли к покрытым испариной вискам.

Миссис Хиггс помогла лорду напиться, готовая подхватить чашку, если его рука дрогнет. Джеймс тем временем сбегал на кухню за горячей водой для умывания.

— Спасибо, — шепнул ей лорд Эдмонд, отдавая чашку.

— Обед прикажете подать в комнату, сэр?

— Нет… Я думаю, я спущусь в столовую.

— Но, может быть…

Юный лорд поднял на нее серые глаза, обведенные болезненными тенями, но полные присущего всем представителям его семейства упрямства — которого было, по скромному мнению экономки, больше, чем нужно для его собственного блага, — и она, поспешно проговорив положенное «да, сэр», покинула комнату.

Прежде чем вернуться на кухню, миссис Хиггс зашла в гостиную, в которой лорд Эдмонд имел обыкновение рисовать. Она подняла с пола скомканный платок и удостоверилась, что крови на нем нет. Пока нет… И взглянула на альбом, брошенный раскрытым. На рисунке были изображены причудливые длинные узкие лодки, подплывающие к зданию, ступени которого уходили прямо в воду. На носу одной из них стоял человек с длинным шестом в руках, а на площади у ступеней… Миссис Хиггс вздохнула, узнав в одном из нарисованных джентльменов умершего около двух лет назад лорда Генри Шеффилда, дяди Эдмонда по материнской линии. Сходство было передано замечательно. В спутнике же лорда Генри без труда можно было узнать самого Эдмонда, хоть он и был прорисован с меньшим старанием.

— Ох-ох, — снова покачала головой миссис Хиггс.

В доме маркиза Харлингтона она служила с тех самых пор, как он женился — в первый раз, на матери своих старших детей. И последовавшую после первых счастливых лет брака череду болезней и смертей помнила слишком хорошо.

 

**Глава 1**

— Гвендолин, поедем в Бат! Ну поедем! — темноволосая улыбчивая женщина в темном дорожном платье с размаху опустилась на кровать, тут же подогнув под себя ногу, и уставилась на собеседницу насмешливыми карими глазами. — Давай, собирайся! Сезон закончен, нечего торчать в этом закопченном Лондоне. Тут совершенно невозможно дышать! — Женщина глубоко вдохнула, отчего ее пышная грудь приподнялась и обольстительно всколыхнулась. 

Гвендолин, девушка лет двадцати в скромном голубом домашнем платье, покачала головой и снова принялась расчесывать светлую косу.

—Поезжай без меня, Анаис, — она оторвала взгляд от зеркала и взглянула за окно. Там лило. Раскидистые крючковатые ветви старых вязов стучали в стекла, оставляя на них следы мокрых листьев. И, в то же время, все еще было душно… 

—Нет, вы только посмотрите! — Анаис недовольно хлопнула ладонью по перине. — Я ради нее торчу в этом богом забытом…. Да я могла давно уехать на континент!

—Уезжай. — Гвендолин безразлично пожала плечами, продолжая водить щеткой по волосам. Они обе прекрасно понимали, что Анаис никуда не уедет. И иногда Гвендолин это по-настоящему печалило. 

— Ты такая скучная, Гвендолин, — насмешливо протянула Анаис и, поднявшись, оправила юбки, заодно огладив ладонями туго затянутую талию и пышную грудь. — Устанешь сидеть тут одна — можешь поискать меня в Бате. Или еще где-нибудь… 

— Я распоряжусь приготовить дом к твоему приезду.

— О, я уже сделала это сама, — Анаис легкомысленно махнула рукой и, подойдя к Гвендолин, быстро клюнула ее в щеку. — Будешь черная да закопченная, как местные трубочисты. 

Та только кивнула и, стоило Анаис выйти, вздохнула с явным облегчением. Приникнув к окну, она проследила за тем, как той готовят карету, как она выходит на крыльцо, брезгливо приподнимая подол плотного платья, как тяжелые капли дождя падают на ее шляпку, украшенную перьями… Когда лакей, откинув для Анаис ступеньку, помог ей взобраться в экипаж, Гвендолин затаила дыхание. И стоило лошадям тронуться, как она отскочила от окна и совершенно по-девчоночьи закружилась по комнате.

Наконец-то она была совсем-совсем одна, и, если Анаис придет охота обижаться, то, может быть, она будет одна до Рождества! Гвендолин остановилась, счастливо улыбаясь, и, тряхнув рассыпавшимися по плечам локонами, распахнула шкаф. Нужно было выбрать платье для вечерней прогулки. Что бы там ни думала Анаис, но этот новый Лондон приходился Гвендолин по вкусу. Шумный, вечно занятый, вечно гудящий муравейник — идеальное место для таких, как она. Слишком старых, чтобы крутиться самим, но достаточно легких для того, чтобы влиться в общий поток и позволить ему кружить себя, кружить, кружить…. В конце концов, любопытно было взглянуть, к каким берегам придется причалить. 

— Лиззи, ну что ты там возишься? — Гвендолин повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть на красную от натуги служанку, изо всех сил утягивающую корсет. 

—Простите, леди, — пропыхтела та, затягивая завязки. — Под ваше платье из неаполитанского шелка нужно еще немного… Выдохните…

Гвендолин послушно выдохнула, переводя взгляд в зеркало, а потом на светло-фиолетовое платье, лежащее на кровати. На улице было прохладно, и плотная ткань будет в самый раз для осеннего вечера. 

—Приготовь зонтик в тон, — велела она, вступая в кринолин. Новые, более узкие кринолины нравились ей гораздо больше тех, что носили еще пару лет назад. В тех совершенно невозможно было развернуться, да и, признаться, в этой широченной клетке и всего паре нижних юбок Гвендолин иногда ощущала себя совершенно голой. Слишком уж далеко платье было от тела. Пожалуй, она даже была солидарна с ее величеством, не одобрявшей новой моды. Но носить под платьем десяток плотных юбок из одеял или лебяжьего пуха, чтобы придать ему нужный объем… Нет уж, увольте. И в кринолине было достаточно неудобно. Металлическая сетка, обшитая тканью, с легким постукиванием спустилась по телу, и Гвендолин снова взглянула в зеркало. Между обручей кринолина проглядывали разрезные панталончики, а над корсетом было видно бретели расшитой кружевом батистовой сорочки. Гвендолин улыбнулась: пусть новая мода ей не всегда нравилась, она все-таки ей очень и очень шла… 

Через полчаса Гвендолин была уже совершенно готова. Цвет платья подчеркивал ровность и белизну ее кожи, светлые локоны кокетливо выглядывали из-под шляпки, украшенной перьями. Облизнув губы, Гвендолин вставила в уши крошечные сережки и застегнула на запястье тонкий золотой браслет. Надев перчатки и расправив лежащую на плечах шаль ровными складками, она подхватила зонтик и, стуча каблучками, направилась к выходу. У дома ее уже ждал экипаж. Леди собиралась посетить модистку. Сезон закончился и, раз уж, Гвендолин осталась в Лондоне, стоило обновить зимний гардероб. Все, что она носила в прошлом году, уже совершенно безнадежно устарело…

Несмотря на поздний час, в ателье миссис Мэйсон ярко светились окна. У дверей стоял толстощекий швейцар, одетый в нарядную ливрею. Он то и дело отходил, бдительно оглядывая улицу и проезжающие экипажи. Гвендолин улыбнулась: швейцар напоминал ей упитанного английского мопса, то ли ждущего подачки, то ли ищущего, что бы стянуть со стола.

Кучер остановил экипаж, лакей поспешил открыть для леди дверь и помочь ей выйти. Гвендолин оперлась на его руку и шагнула сначала на ступеньку, а потом и на влажные камни мостовой. Постояв мгновение, она направилась внутрь. 

Швейцар с поклоном придержал дверь, и навстречу тотчас же выскочила нарядно одетая девушка, новая, не та, что занималась ее нарядами обычно.

— Добро пожаловать, — улыбнулась она.

— Добрый вечер, леди Гвендолин! — прозвучало из глубины ярко освещенного множеством светильников помещения, увешанного тканями и лентами, и к Гвендолин вышла сама хозяйка салона. Ее пышная фигура с тщательно затянутой талией была облачена в платье из плотного жаккардового шелка.

— Добрый вечер, миссис Мэйсон! — Гвендолин коротко улыбнулась женщине и перевела взгляд на стены магазина, разглядывая появившиеся на витринах новинки.

— Что вы желаете посмотреть сегодня? Мэри, скажи, чтобы принесли еще света, он нам понадобится, — бросила модистка в сторону нарядной девушки, и та поспешно скрылась в задней комнате. — Нэнси сегодня нет, леди Гвендолин, — извиняющимся тоном пояснила миссис Мэйсон. — Я отпустила часть девушек в отпуск после окончания сезона. Нэнси была нарасхват и совсем выбилась из сил... Она обещала вернуться к октябрю.

— Что ж, пусть будет Мэри... После окончания сезона Лондон заметно пустеет. — Гвендолин вздохнула. — А я хочу обновить зимний гардероб. С каждым днем становится все холоднее...

— Вы совершенно правы. С Темзы тянет такой сыростью! Туманы не заставят себя ждать... Взгляните на эти ткани, пожалуйста.

Мэри, вернувшаяся в сопровождении служанки — веснушчатой коренастой девушки, несущей дополнительный канделябр, поспешно метнулась на помощь и, повинуясь жесту хозяйки, принялась расправлять перед Гвендолин ткани.

— Я бы хотела платье из плотного шелка, — проговорила Гвендолин, рассматривая ткани. — Возможно, синее... Для дождливой погоды...

— Синее очень пойдет к вашим глазам. А вот еще чудесная шерсть тончайшей выделки!

Гвендолин задумчиво сжала ткань между пальцами. 

— Мне не нравится цвет, — покачала она головой. — Теплые оттенки мне не слишком идут...

Перед ней раскладывали все новые и новые виды тканей, Мэри приподнимала их, чтобы продемонстрировать, как играет на складках свет свечей. Миссис Мэйсон сообщала, что точно вот такую же шерсть оттенка экрю приобрела на платье маркиза Квинсбери, а затканную «индийскими огурцами» бархатную парчу выбрала графиня Дерби.

— Может быть, вам понравится этот удивительный оттенок лилового? Он обещает быть очень популярным, — заверила ее миссис Мэйсон, любовно проведя ладонью по очередному образцу ткани.

— Лиловый в последнее время неизменно популярен, — согласилась Гвендолин и, поднеся ткань к лицу, посмотрела в одно из услужливо приподнятых помощницей Мэри зеркал.

— Цвета становятся все насыщенней, каких-то десять лет назад не приходилось и мечтать о подобной яркости. Это все новые краски — анилиновые. 

Прекрасное изобретение! Мужчины на этот раз достойно послужили женской красоте… Мне кажется, этот цвет прекрасно оттеняет ваши волосы!

— Он будет хорошо смотреться при газовом освещении? — Гвендолин приподняла ткань, наблюдая за переливами атласной материи. Подумать только, когда-то она сама шила себе наряды, пользуясь советами матушки и помощью служанок, и ей и в голову не приходило выбирать оттенок материи, подходящий к ее глазам. Да и не было тогда таких ярких платьев, в которых дамы похожи скорее на экзотических птиц или оранжерейные цветы, родившиеся где-то в далеких джунглях таинственной Индии. 

— Мэри! — поторопила миссис Мэйсон, и девушка накинула на руку образец материи и выступила под свет газового рожка, закрепленного на стене.

Гвендолин подошла ближе, любуясь игрой света. Краски сразу стали казаться ярче. Она еще раз посмотрела, как ткань будет смотреться на коже, решая, хочет ли такое платье.

— Замечательно! — восхитилась портниха. — Светловолосые женщины — счастливицы, им очень идут такие цвета. Кстати, у меня есть чудесные ленты, которые подошли бы для отделки. Какое платье вы хотели бы сшить? Вечернее? Для визитов? Из этой ткани получилось бы и изумительное платье для прогулок.

— Боюсь, что для прогулок эта ткань довольно холодная, — с сомнением протянула Гвендолин.

— Сверху можно сшить жакет, я подберу шерсть подходящего цвета. К тому же у нас большой выбор шалей, и еще прекрасно помогают пуховые нижние юбки. Не желаете взглянуть? У нас представлены юбки на лебяжьем пуху от поставщика Ее Величества!

— Они такие объемные и неудобные! — пожаловалась Гвендолин, вспоминая, как ворчала Анаис, облачаясь в подобную юбку в прошлом году. Кажется, она считала, что только неповоротливые англичанки могут носить это убожество. Что ж, Гвендолин определенно была англичанкой гораздо дольше, чем кем-либо еще. Она улыбнулась: — Пожалуй, я закажу пару...

— Зато они очень теплые, — миссис Мэйсон сделала пометку у себя в книжечке. — Значит, шьем лиловое платье для прогулок?

— Да. Вечерние туалеты обновим ближе к сезону... Сейчас, мне кажется, бессмысленно. Мода наверняка снова изменится. В последнее время это происходит все быстрее...

— Вы совершенно правы... Кринолин делается все более узким от сезона к сезону. Вы уже видели последние парижские журналы? — миссис Мэйсон протянула руку, и расторопная Мэри вложила в нее номер «Иллюстрированной моды», который хозяйка тут же принялась листать. — Значительное сужение... Корсеты придется затягивать еще туже, чтобы соблюсти должную тонкость талии. Вашему сиятельству не приходится об этом задумываться, но женщины менее идеальных форм пользовались тем, что широкий кринолин выгодно подчеркивал линии и не самой изящной фигуры.

— Зато ходить в нем было весьма затруднительно, — Гвендолин едва заметно поморщилась, припоминая некоторые совершенно неудобные ситуации, в которых она оказалась благодаря кринолину.

— Новые фасоны, разумеется, не лишены прелести, — миссис Мэйсон открыла журнал на нужной странице и продемонстрировала платья. — Здесь есть интересные модели. Примерно вот такое платье заказывала у меня герцогиня Глостерская. Синее платье тоже будем шить?

— Обязательно. Его мне хотелось бы получить в первую очередь.

— Тогда нужно подобрать отделку. 

Портниха проводила Гвендолин к другому прилавку, где ворохами лежали и висели ленты, кружева и оборки. Женщины принялись перебирать их, передавать из рук в руки, и именно у этой стойки одна из лент выскользнула из рук миссис Мэйсон и упала на пол.

Веснушчатая служанка, сопровождавшая хозяйку и клиентку с канделябром в руках, быстро нагнулась, торопясь поднять полосу нежно-голубого шелка, и что-то засаленное, похожее на кусок обтрепанной веревки с привязанной с одной стороны грубой металлической пряжкой, выпало у нее из ворота платья и со звоном упало на плиты пола.

— Что это, Кэт? Какая мерзость! — миссис Мэйсон гневно нахмурилась. Мэри поспешно выдернула из толстых пальцев служанки ленту и аккуратно положила ее на прилавок.

Гвендолин покосилась на служанку и то, что та, суетясь и краснея, пыталась запихнуть обратно в корсаж.

— Какая любопытная вещица, — протянула она с совершенно искренним весельем. Девчонка была явно напугана, ее пальцы нервно подрагивали, и ей никак не удавалось запихнуть странную штуку обратно. 

— Ну что вы, леди... Ничего любопытного. Это просто веревка, — смущенно забормотала служанка. — Простите, леди. Миссис Мэйсон, простите. Мне-то еще домой идти сегодня, а на улице столько опасностей для честной девушки! Так вот я уж... Простите.

— А как веревка тебе поможет? — мягко уточнила Гвендолин. — От опасностей лучше помогает нож... Или пистолет.

— Так это ж веревка повешенного! — служанка наконец выпрямилась и показала на раскрытой ладони свой амулет. — Вот в крови даже. Преступник полчаса в петле мучился, даже кожу на шее стер! Это ж такая сильная защита — никакого зла, никакой неудачи не подпустит!

— А вот получишь ты расчет, и будет тебе неудача! — недобро прошипела миссис Мэйсон и тут же подобострастно улыбнулась Гвендолин. — Прошу прощения за Кэт. Она девушка простая, бесхитростная, но чистая душой. Совсем недавно в Лондоне.

— О, что вы, миссис Мэйсон, — Гвендолин покачала головой. — Не стоит ругать Кэт. Уверена, она будет очень прилежной работницей и скоро сможет проявить себя наилучшим образом... — она оглядела девушку, размышляя о том, что, Анаис бы точно не одобрила ее выбор. Но самой Гвендолин Кэт была весьма симпатична, и она не собиралась упускать свою удачу. — Пусть приедет ко мне завтра вместе с портнихой снимать мерки. Вы же не против, миссис Мэйсон? 

— Конечно, леди Гвендолин. Я пошлю к вам Мэри, Кэт будет ее сопровождать.

Кэт благодарно посмотрела на Гвендолин и убрала за пазуху свою замызганную веревку.

— Так какие ленты вы советуете к синему платью? — Гвендолин снова склонилась над прилавком.

— Взгляните на эти. И можно было бы пустить оборку по краю лифа, — миссис Мэйсон принялась выбирать различные ленты и рюши, то кидая их на руку Мэри, на которой та держала ткань, то демонстрируя их прелесть под ярким светом.

— У меня есть образец очень благородно украшенного платья из такой же ткани иного цвета. Я могу показать на нем вариант отделки, — предложила она, и Мэри принесла для Гвендолин небольшую куклу, одетую в уменьшенную копию платья.

— Очень милое, не правда ли? Только к нему нужен кринолин нового типа.

— А они все сильнее приподнимаются сзади, — проговорила Гвендолин, рассматривая куклу. — Скоро это будет выглядеть почти неприлично...

— А спереди еще немного — и будут облегать естественные линии тела! — с возмущением подтвердила портниха. — На некоторых французских моделях и сейчас кринолин настолько заужен спереди и с боков, что это уже почти неприлично! Но в наших платьях мы все же соблюдем всю необходимую английскую добропорядочность. Я предложила бы заложить дополнительные складки сзади на юбке. Очень красиво смотрится нашитый поверх шлейф. Они тоже становятся длиннее, повторяя вытянутую линию кринолина.

— Длинный шлейф не слишком уместен в осеннем прогулочном платье, — возразила Гвендолин. — Впрочем, возможно, небольшой, придающий законченность силуэту... — Она снова оглядела принесенную куклу. Новая мода ей не нравилась. Приподнятые сзади платья придавали женщинам, по ее мнению, сходство с утками. Оставалось только переваливаться точно также в тугих ботинках на каблуках. Впрочем, это все же было лучше широких кринолинов, которые приходилось носить на себе всего полтора года назад. В них иногда было совершенно невозможно развернуться, несмотря на всю присущую Гвендолин грацию. Часто ей вообще приходилось носить мужской костюм, потому что дурацкие клетки подходили исключительно для неспешных прогулок или поездок в экипаже.

— Разумеется, небольшой! — подтвердила миссис Мэйсон. — И мы нашьем плотную тесьму по подолу, особенно по краю нижней юбки. Это предохранит ткань платья, а тесьму будет легко заменить в случае необходимости.

Гвендолин задумчиво покивала, соглашаясь. Миссис Мэйсон говорила что-то еще, но Гвендолин уже не вслушивалась, успев заскучать от несмолкающей трескотни модистки. Она рассеянно оглядывала ряды образцы тканей и отделки, следила за тем, как Мэри лезет из кожи вон, стараясь ей понравиться, и как то и дело бросает на нее восхищенные взгляды Кэт.

 

**Глава 2**  
За окнами салона наступил вечер. На улице зажгли газовые фонари, и главная продавщица, миссис Барни, уже собиралась закрывать двери.

— О, боже! Тащиться еще куда-то на ночь глядя, — вздохнула Мэри, уже сменившая нарядное платье, в котором встречала клиенток салона, на более скромное, подходящее для выездов на дом.

— Ладно жаловаться! — проворчала миссис Барни. — На коляске отвезут, на коляске привезут, как принцессу, а все мало. В мое время и пешком хаживали.

— Вы совершенно правы, миссис Барни, — шелковым голоском согласилась Мэри и дернула зазевавшуюся Кэт за рукав. — Ну, пойдем уже, дуреха! Чего встала?

Кэт, поудобнее перехватив корзину со всем необходимым, поспешно засеменила за ней. Перед дверями стояла уже, дожидаясь, коляска, запряженная парой лошадей. Кучер поигрывал кнутом, с любопытством разглядывая яркую витрину, а потом и Мэри, вышедшую на улицу. Та кокетливо стрельнула в него глазами, и принялась со всем возможным изяществом забираться в экипаж. Кэт сначала передала ей корзину, а потом уже полезла сама, неловко зацепившись ногой и чуть не повалившись на сиденье лицом. Ездить на колясках она еще не привыкла.

— Деревенщина, — буркнула Мэри, недовольно поджимая губы.

Кэт не обиделась. Ей было некогда обижаться. Кучер прикрикнул на лошадей, щелкнул в воздухе кнутом, и коляску тряхнуло. А потом мимо поплыла улица, освещенная фонарями, заполненная толпами людей, спешащих или неспешно прогуливавшихся вдоль витрин магазинов и пабов, мимо фасадов домов. Кэт смотрела во все глаза. Дома постепенно становились все выше и солиднее, все пышнее были украшены лепниной и колоннами, а тот, перед которым они остановились, Кэт сразу же понравился больше всех. Он был бежевого цвета, со ступенями, ведущими к резной двери, и с чудными фигурами, налепленными на стенах. Кэт даже рот открыла, рассматривая это великолепие.

— Муха залетит, — с усмешкой поддразнила ее Мэри и направилась к двери.

Кэт последовала за ней, вертя головой. Она заметила, как в окне второго этажа качнулась занавеска, будто кто-то оттуда за ними наблюдал, но дальше смотреть было некогда. Двери большого дома распахнулись для них — двух простых девушек, из которых, конечно, Кэт была самая наипростейшая.

В большущем холле, настолько прекрасном, что, наверное, так только королевы живут, портних встретил чопорный мужчина во фраке. Вид у него был такой, что сама Кэт приняла бы его, пожалуй, за хозяина, но по тому, как держалась с ним Мэри, догадалась, что это такие тут слуги. Слуга повел их мимо красивой мраморной лестницы, застеленной ковром, в сторону кухни, и там, по другой лестнице, узкой и с крутыми ступеньками, девушки споро поднялись на второй этаж. А там уж оказались в нарядной комнате. Такой нарядной, что даже салон миссис Мэйсон, который Кэт до сих пор считала образцом роскоши, начал ей казаться всего лишь магазином.

— Леди Гвендолин, — Лиззи заглянула в малую гостиную, в которой хозяйка вечерами любила вышивать. 

Леди устроилась в кресле, в ее руках сновала иголка, то быстро втыкаясь в натянутую на изящную подставку канву, то снова выходя из нее, протаскивая за собой яркую нить. На полотне в весеннем буйстве красок расцветали экзотические цветы и разлетались невиданные птицы. Лиззи невольно залюбовалась. Вышивала леди, словно картину писала. А уж когда в ее руках оказывался бисер… Лиззи испытывала за хозяйку тайную гордость. Все вышивки, что дарили Гвендолин знакомые дамы, не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что делала она. 

— Леди, прибыли из ателье миссис Мэйсон, чтобы снять мерки, — наконец проговорила она, принимая положенную горничной леди полную достоинства позу, показывающую, между тем, ее немедленную готовность услужить. 

Гвендолин отвлеклась от вышивки и коротко кивнула.

— Спасибо. Я скоро поднимусь. 

Она действительно поднялась в спальню через несколько минут и, остановившись на пороге, спокойно оглядела скромно стоящих женщин. Крошка Кэт, которую она приметила накануне, разглядывала всё широко открытыми, полными восторга глазами и, кажется, боялась даже дышать. Гвендолин поздравила себя с удачным выбором.

— Леди! — Мэри поспешно присела в реверансе, и Кэт довольно неуклюже поторопилась последовать ее примеру.

Когда все формальности, связанные с приветствием, благополучно завершились, Гвендолин весело, словно молоденькая девушка, улыбнулась и проговорила с воодушевлением:

— Приступайте скорее к делу. Миссис Мэйсон передала, как скоро мои   
платья будут готовы?

Мэри принялась что-то отвечать, Гвендолин задала ей несколько уточняющих вопросов и выглядела при этом до того ласковой и милой, что та скоро весело щебетала, словно птичка весной, явно мечтая о небольшом вознаграждении и грядущих визитах. Кэт больше молчала, но тоже смотрела на леди с симпатией и явным восхищением. Гвендолин решила подбодрить ее улыбкой и с почти материнской заботой уточнила:

— А ты, кажется, недавно в Лондоне, дитя?

— Я… да, я недавно, леди, — чуть запнувшись, ответила Кэт. — Три месяца как. Без двух недель то есть.

Гвендолин покачала головой.

— И что же привело такую милую девушку в этот рассадник порока?

Кэт непонятливо моргнула на «рассаднике порока», но сообразила, что имелся в виду город.

— А я заработаю — и обратно! — заверила она и тут же, под свирепым взглядом Мэри, испуганно добавила: — …леди. Всё ради семьи, леди.

— А что с твоей семьей? Откуда ты? — глаза Гвендолин сияли искренним любопытством. — Неужели твоя матушка отпустила тебя в Лондон совсем одну?

— С Йоркшира я, леди. С Хэшфорта, это деревня наша. Я-то в семье самая старшая, а нас, детей у матушки, девять человек. Двоюродная сестра матушкина туточки неподалеку живет с мужем, так я до нее, а потом уж получше обосновалась. Повезло мне сильно, взяли вот к миссис Мэйсон... Леди, — прибавила Кэт, спохватившись, и потупилась.

— И тетя отпустила тебя жить одну? — Гвендолин покачала головой.  
Послушав объяснения Кэт, она задала ей еще несколько вопросов и снова заговорила с Мэри. Так мерки снимать было гораздо интереснее, и она уже не казалась себе ожившей куклой, которую крутят — со всем уважением, конечно! — и так и сяк. Да и, в отличие от Анаис, Гвендолин нравилось беседовать со служанками. Рабочий люд не вызывал у нее отторжения и презрения, которыми неизменно одаривала их ее подруга. Возможно, дело было в возрасте или в том, что в юности Гвендолин довелось и самой немало поработать руками, несмотря на семейные богатства и знатность происхождения.

Когда работа была кончена и горничная снова помогла Гвендолин облачиться в домашнее платье, она щедрой рукой наградила девушек парой монет, глядя, как радостно заблестели при виде денег глаза Кэт, которая только что получила сумму, вдвое превышающую ее недельное жалование. 

— Спасибо, леди! — прошептала Кэт, уже представляя, как купит себе теплую шаль на рынке старья, а остатки денег отправит матери. — Спасибо за вашу доброту! — и ее простые честные мысли наполнились восторженным преклонением перед этой благородной и благодетельной госпожой с ангельской внешностью и сердцем.

Гвендолин немного отодвинула портьеру, чтобы увидеть, как Мэри и Кэт забираются в коляску, как Кэт со светящимися от счастья глазами держит в руках корзинку со своими принадлежностями, явно пребывая где-то совершенно не здесь. Как только коляска отъехала от дома, Гвендолин отошла от окна.  
— Лиззи! — позвала она. — Приготовь мне платье, я собираюсь на прогулку. 

 

***  
Из магазина миссис Мэйсон Кэт отпустили только после того, как они с Мэри передали портнихе аккуратно записанные на бумаге мерки и ответили на все вопросы, которые хозяйке было угодно задать. На улице успело стемнеть окончательно.

Кэт, поплотнее закутавшись в старый протертый жакет, быстро пошла по Нью-Бёрлингтон-стрит и на ближайшем перекрестке свернула в узкий темный переулок. Девушка постаралась проскочить его как можно быстрее, зябко съежившись и крепко прижимая к себе под жакетом спрятанные в кармане деньги. Она с облегчением вздохнула, выйдя снова на более широкую улицу. Мимо деловито прошагали две вульгарно раскрашенные девицы из тех, что каждый вечер спешили из Ист-Энда в более респектабельные районы в надежде подцепить выгодного клиента. Кэт неодобрительно поджала губы, вспоминая, как там сказала сегодня леди: «место порока»? Вот уж точно… Такая благочестивая леди должна была очень переживать, что бывает на свете такое. Кэт в очередной раз нащупала сквозь одежду заветную монету и уже радостнее свернула в следующий темный переулок. До дома, в котором она снимала угол в подвальном помещении, идти оставалось всего ничего.

— Дитя мое, — остановил ее смутно знакомый женский голос. Обернувшись, Кэт увидела старуху с выцветшими добела волосами, кутающуюся в пусть немного потрепанную, но явно дорогую шаль. На незнакомку уже подозрительно косились местные обитатели, однако подойти не решались. Было в позе женщины, в ее прямой спине и горделиво вздернутом подбородке что-то такое, что заставляло местный сброд держаться подальше.

— Что, мэм? — вежливо спросила Кэт, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо женщины. Что-то в нем было как будто знакомое, но что именно — не удавалось понять. Может быть, это была одна из многочисленных клиенток миссис Мэйсон?

— Подойди ко мне, — женщина улыбнулась, демонстрируя неожиданно белые и крепкие зубы. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты меня немного проводила… — она махнула рукой в темный проулок. — У меня есть просьба… 

Кэт настороженно нахмурилась и неуверенно глянула в темноту переулка, а потом снова на незнакомку. Одета та была слишком прилично, чтобы заподозрить ее в связях с ворами, да и в лице ее было что-то очень располагающее. И еще неуловимое сходство с кем-то, внушающее доверие и симпатию.

— Ладно, мэм, — Кэт пожала плечами. — Пошлите туда…

— Пойдем… — Женщина уверенно подхватила Кэт под руку и повлекла в темный переулок. Там, так и не дойдя до выхода, она остановилась.

— Бедное невинное дитя, — шепнула она, с неожиданной силой притискивая девушку к стене. Та попыталась что-то сказать и, кажется, даже пробовала крикнуть, но голоса у нее не было. Да и некого ей было звать, если уж честно. Мало бы нашлось желающих в Ист-Энде отзываться на крик, раздавшийся отсюда. — Ты так хороша, Кэт, так наивна и невинна, было бы жаль позволить тебе стать такой же, как все остальные, или погибнуть от нищеты и болезней.

В неровном свете, попадающем в проулок с освещенной улицы, Кэт показалось, что лицо незнакомки меняется, словно становясь моложе. Женщина прижалась к ней ближе, не позволяя шевельнуться, так, словно хотела поцеловать. Кэт почувствовала ее губы на своей шее… 

— Что… Что вы делаете! — выдохнула она наконец, пытаясь оттолкнуть неожиданно сильное, твердое тело. — Вы ведьма! Отпустите, я… — девушка сунула руку себе за пазуху, судорожно сжала в кулаке веревку повешенного и взмолилась богу. Должно было помочь. Когда, как не сейчас?

— Твоя веревка не действует, Кэт. — Женщина мягко рассмеялась и остальные слова, кажется, зазвучали прямо у Кэт в голове. — Ни амулеты, ни молитвы не помогают, когда встречаешься с настоящим злом. — Незнакомка обаятельно улыбнулась и, подмигнув обомлевшей от страха девушке, впилась зубами в ее шею. Та снова дернулась и наконец закричала. Но на ее губы тотчас легла прохладная, затянутая в перчатку рука.

— Тише, дурочка, — зашептал голос в ее голове. — Успокойся, и я не сделаю тебе больнее, чем уже сделала.

Кэт в ужасе вздохнула, мотнула головой, но только удобнее подставила шею. Где-то на улице, совсем недалеко от входа в переулок, визгливо рассмеялась проститутка, раздался приглушенный мужской голос. Над головой Кэт, в узком просвете между крышами домов, проплывали по темному небу очертания облаков. Все было так обыденно, и так невероятно… Кэт почувствовала, как у нее слабеют ноги, в груди разливалась томительная холодная тяжесть. По грязной мостовой звякнула пряжка выпавшего из ее руки амулета. Все тонуло — постепенно и неотвратимо — в вязкой спокойной темноте.

— Я узнала… — беззвучно шепнул Кэт за мгновение до того, как погрузилась в эту тьму полностью: — Почему, леди?..

Гвендолин погладила девушку по щеке и отступила, позволив телу скользнуть на мостовую. Промокнув губы платочком, она вышла из переулка. Ночь только начиналась, и она собиралась нанести несколько визитов. В конце концов, далеко не все ее знакомые покидали Лондон на зиму. Удаляясь в сторону более респектабельных улиц, Гвендолин размышляла о том, как ей все-таки нравится жить одной. С каждой ночью думать о том, что ее подруга все-таки рано или поздно вернется, становилось все тяжелее. Впрочем, справедливости ради стоило добавить, что обычно Гвендолин не любила одиночество. И было вполне вероятно, что ближе к весне она сама начнет искать общества Анаис и будет искренне рада ее видеть, несмотря на ее дурной характер и утомительное высокомерие. 

 

**Глава 3**

— А почему я не вижу Кэт? — с улыбкой уточнила Гвендолин у миссис Мэйсон, разглядывая практически оконченное платье. Глубокого синего цвета, с роскошной отделкой, оно ей очень нравилось. Гвендолин уже думала о том, как будет носить его с меховым манто и муфтой. И обязательно с той самой брошью, что когда-то подарил ей Эрик. Старинное серебро, усыпанное практически не обработанными камнями, на темной ткани приобретет особый таинственный блеск. Да и память об Эрике, хоть и потускневшая с годами, была довольно приятна. Все-таки именно он на своей ладье когда-то увез Гвендолин из монастыря. И пусть из нее так и не получилось примерной супруги для викинга, Эрик всегда ее защищал… 

—Так где же Кэт? — снова спросила она у портнихи, отвлекшись немного от своих размышлений. 

—Ах, — миссис Мэйсон вздохнула. — Лондон такое опасное место для молодой девушки, леди Гвендолин. Кэт, к сожалению, погибла. Жила бедняжка не в самом благополучном районе. Возвращалась домой и, видно, встретила неподходящую компанию. Я отослала денег ее бедной матери…

—Как жаль, — вздохнула Гвендолин. — Я всегда считала, что девушке в городе негоже жить одной…

Миссис Мэйсон согласно покивала и уточнила, указывая на платье:

—Здесь тоже пустим воланы? Так юбка будет выглядеть пышнее…

Гвендолин начала что-то отвечать, рассеянно оглядываясь по сторонам и ловя мысли случайных прохожих. 

Улица, на которой располагалось ателье, всегда была оживленной и многолюдной. А соседство с Пикадилли и вовсе делало этот район своего рода нервным узлом в Лондонском организме. Не сердцем, конечно, но как минимум одной из артерий. 

Миссис Мэйсон продолжала щебетать, показывая ей почти готовые платья. Гвендолин делала короткие замечания, иногда касаясь затянутой в перчатку ладонью ткани. Почувствовать фактуру через плотную кожу все равно было нельзя. Впрочем, Гвендолин просто нравилось касаться. Она почти не слушала портниху, отдавая предпочтение прохожим. Гвендолин собиралась на охоту, и ей хотелось подобрать цель заранее. Недалеко от магазина стояла цветочница, мысленно клявшая сырую погоду и не вовремя разгулявшийся радикулит. У нее сводило от холода руки, но она старательно скалилась прохожим, выкрикивая вызубренные зазывания, уже набившие оскомину на языке. Дальше, на Пикадилли обрабатывали клиентов проститутки. В одном из домов на Страттон-стрит дворецкий с экономкой неспешно пили чай, обсуждая погоду и размышляя о своем господине. Тот тоже остался на зиму в городе. 

Господин показался Гвендолин весьма интересным. Молодой человек грезил о дальних странах так, словно он никогда не сможет их увидеть. Была в его мыслях какая-то изысканная печаль, утонченная меланхолия, так свойственная этому веку. Гвендолин решила, что обязательно взглянет на него поближе. Просто чтобы убедиться, что он действительно такой, каким ей представляется. Ей нравились интересные люди. Их было приятно убивать. 

***

— Доктор Джонстон говорил, вам нужен отдых, сэр! — надо было знать миссис Хиггс, чтобы оценить степень отчаяния, толкнувшую ее на такое вопиющее нарушение всех правил, как спор с хозяином. — Он сказал, что нужно приглушить свет и вынести все лишнее из комнаты и что вам нужно лежать как можно больше! Не стоило вам спускаться к обеду, я же вижу, что вы утомлены.

Лорд Эдмонд, только что отставивший тарелочку с десертом — единственным блюдом, которое он доел из всего восхитительного обеда, приготовленного под личным чутким руководством миссис Хиггс, — смотрел на экономку сердитым взглядом. Сейчас, когда яркий свет газового плафона очерчивал его лицо резкими тенями, он казался старше и легкий румянец придавал ему более здоровый вид, но миссис Хиггс слишком хорошо помнила, как мертвенно бледен он был сегодня утром и как кашлял настолько сильно, что время завтрака пришлось отложить на полтора часа. Экономка нахмурилась и попросила:

— Прикажите приготовить комнату, как доктор велел, мастер Эдмонд.

В столовую вернулся молодой лакей, прислуживавший за обедом, собрал со стола оставшиеся тарелки, изо всех сил делая вид, что не слышит разговора, и поспешно вышел из комнаты.

— Я не собираюсь лежать в потемках. И я не верю докторам, — негромко ответил Эдмонд, как только слуга ушел.

— Но, как же… — миссис Хиггс моргнула и, решившись, прибегла к самому грозному аргументу: — Я вынуждена буду написать вашему отцу, сэр.

— Вот как? — Эдмонд чуть улыбнулся. — В своем собственном доме я окружен врагами?

— Я только…

— …потому что как еще я могу это расценить? — он поднялся со стула, чуть опираясь рукой о его спинку. — В пустой темной комнате без движения, как в гробу, — такими должны быть мои дни?

— Доктор сказал…

— Он говорил то же самое, когда болела Джорджиана. Я помню, как мы с ней играли и перешептывались, разглядывая лица друг друга сквозь полумрак. Врачи — уже другие — говорили то же самое, когда болела моя мать. Сколько она пролежала, миссис Хиггс? Два года, три? Вы не помните?

— Три года, сэр, — проговорила экономка. — Как я могу забыть…

— Тогда вы помните еще кое-что, миссис Хиггс, — что им это не помогло, — горько заключил Эдмонд.

Женщина опустила глаза. Нужно было подобрать какие-то еще слова...

Юный лорд прошел мимо нее.

— Джеймс, — окликнул он своим мягким голосом, заметив слугу в дверях. — Пошли кого-нибудь за кэбом, пожалуйста. Сегодня я поеду прогуляться.

Экономка быстро обернулась и встретилась с упрямым, полным насмешки взглядом лорда Эдмонда — всего лишь вздорного мальчишки, что тут ни говори…

— И вы ни слова не напишете моему отцу, дорогая миссис Хиггс, — добавил он почти ласково. — Знаете, почему?

— Почему же, сэр? — женщина невольно напряглась. Сколько бы лет она ни прослужила верой и правдой в доме маркиза Харлингтона, его младший сын мог найти множество способов разрушить так долго выстраиваемую карьеру.

— Потому что вы любили меня, когда я был ребенком, — я помню это так, как будто это было вчера, — лорд Эдмонд светло улыбнулся. — И не станете лишать меня последних дней жизни, которые я могу провести так, как я хочу.

Экономка вздохнула. Когда лорд так улыбался, в нем легко было узнать того маленького обаятельного мальчика, которого она и вправду любила. И мысль о том, что этот мальчик, едва достигнув юности, должен будет угаснуть, делалась еще тяжелее.

— Мастер Эдмонд… — она беспомощно покачала головой.

— Когда я больше не смогу подняться, я позволю вам вынести из комнаты все лишнее, задернуть шторы и все прочее. Обещаю, миссис Хиггс, — проникновенно добавил Эдмонд и, больше не встречая никаких возражений, направился в свою комнату переодеваться к выходу.

— Ох, неправильно это. Неправильно! Ну что тут будешь делать… — пробормотала оставшаяся в одиночестве экономка, вздохнула, подняла голову и вздрогнула, уловив, как ей показалось, какое-то движение за недостаточно плотно задернутой шторой.

Некоторое время она стояла неподвижно, а потом, отчего-то медля, подошла и выглянула в небольшой сад, в который выходили окна столовой. Все в саду было спокойно и тихо, лишь ветер слегка покачивал ветви деревьев, да тени у земли сгущались в непроницаемый мрак. Миссис Хиггс поежилась от необъяснимой тревоги, но тут же взяла себя в руки, проверила, крепко ли заперты рамы, решительно поправила шторы и направилась в кухню отругать Бетти за нерадивость.

Гвендолин беззвучно рассмеялась. Устроившись на карнизе, она с любопытством заглядывала в окно, наблюдая всю сценку в красках. Тени по углам, растопленный камин, обеспокоенные слуги и сидящий за столом молодой человек, красивый как картинка, и упрямый как самый настоящий баран. И эти его решительно сжатые губы, иронично изогнутые брови! Гвендолин приникла к стеклу, наблюдая, как Эдмонд выходит из гостиной. И как тяжко вздыхает полная экономка. Нелегко ей приходится с таким господином. Особенно когда больше всего хочется перекинуть через колено и отходить хворостиной за непослушание… 

Гвендолин спрыгнула на землю, оправив смявшееся от сидения на карнизе платье и аккуратно уложив сбившиеся нижние юбки. Все-таки для подобных эскапад лучше подходила мужская одежда, но ехать переодеваться, а потом возвращаться обратно было бы слишком долго. Гвендолин аккуратно подтянула шляпные ленты. От соприкосновения со стеклом шляпка немного смялась и несколько покосилась. Впрочем, это все было совершенно не важно, раз уж ей попался такой забавный человек. В этот вечер она собиралась посмотреть, как Эдмонд будет гулять, а через пару дней вернуться и познакомиться с ним лично. Раз уж юноша так жаждет умереть красиво, он должен будет обрадоваться их знакомству, казалось Гвендолин. 

 

**Глава 4.**

В доме на Страттон-стрит было тихо. Джеймс, временно взявший на себя обязанности дворецкого, уже обошел весь дом, погасив повсюду свет и проверив запоры. Затихли слуги в своих спальнях в подвальном этаже.

Свет горел только в комнате хозяина. Эдмонду не спалось, и, дождавшись, когда всё утихнет, он встал с постели, зажег несколько свечей, надел халат прямо поверх ночной рубашки и, сунув босые ноги в домашние туфли, сел за небольшой письменный стол — рисовать. Ему не давало покоя желание нарисовать очередной пункт в их с дядей Генри воображаемом путешествии, а именно, визит в Рим.

Рим у Эдмонда не получался. За последнюю неделю он прочел все книги о путешествиях в Италию, которые только смог найти в домашней библиотеке, и заказал новые, на сумму, которую смог выделить из весьма скудного денежного запаса, оставленного ему отцом, но Рим для него оставался мертвым. Раздосадованный, Эдмунд перебрал наброски, сделанные с рисунков в книгах. Лишенные жизни ученические этюды, не более того. Ни один из них не был достоин того, чтобы стать фоном для их поездки. Он бросил листы бумаги на стол, не заботясь о том, что часть соскользнула на пол, и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Если бы дядя Генри был жив, они бы поехали в Италию на самом деле. Они бы прошлись по улицам старинных кварталов, по площадям, мимо дворцов и фонтанов. Они бы сходили в картинную галерею и съездили в пригороды, где зеленые луга чередуются с оливковыми рощами, а на холмах разбиты виноградники. Все это было бы вокруг них, живое, полное запахов и звуков, красок и тепла. И только таким надо было Эдмонду нарисовать Рим сейчас — живым. Но на бумаге, да и перед мысленным взором, возникали только мертвые картины пустого города, серых стен и затаившихся призраков.

«Неужели во мне осталось так мало жизни, что не хватает даже на рисунок?» — подумал Эдмонд. И понял, что был бы готов сократить число своих жалких дней, если бы это позволило дорисовать путешествие, о котором он так мечтал, но которого уже никогда не случится.

Горло сдавливало, то ли от горьких мыслей и воспоминаний, то ли от подступающего кашля. Эдмонд выпрямился, стараясь расслабиться, но все равно закашлялся. К счастью, на этот раз приступ длился недолго. Он посидел, приходя в себя, и задул свечи. Сегодня все равно ничего не получалось. Для рисования не хватало настроения.

В комнате, как только глаза привыкли к отсутствию света, оказалось вовсе не так темно, как можно было бы ожидать. В ней царил мягкий серый полумрак, в котором все контуры предметов казались слегка размытыми и нереальными. Эдмонд взглянул в сторону окна и тут же понял, отчего. В узкую щель между портьерами просачивался смутный серебристый свет, какой бывает только если за окном сильный туман.

Туман действительно был исключительный. Отодвинув занавеску, Эдмонд в тихом восхищении смотрел на сад, утонувший в призрачных валах. Деревья виднелись сквозь них размытыми силуэтами, словно нарисованные акварелью по мокрому листу. И так тихо было в этом изменившемся до неузнаваемости облачном мире, что он поймал себя на том, что улыбается, сам не зная чему.

Эдмонд подергал за ручку рамы, пробуя открыть окно. Ему остро захотелось окунуться в серую призрачную мглу, так точно соответствующую его настроению, но он тут же бросил эту затею, потому что на смену ей пришла еще лучшая. Ему нужно было выйти в сад. Ему это было необходимо.

Он тихо прокрался по сонному дому, бесшумно открыл выходящую в сад дверь и шагнул в прохладную влажную ночь.

Она пахла прелой листвой, стылой водой, непреходящей горечью. Эдмонд сделал несколько шагов по садовой дорожке. Под ногами приглушенно шелестели листья, содранные ветром с деревьев. Дом, стоило отойти еще на несколько футов, пропал, растворившись за мутной пеленой. Везде, куда ни посмотри, простиралось одно огромное облако, внутри которого, как фигурка под стеклянным колпаком на каминной полке, стоял Эдмонд, один во всем мире. Он поднял голову и посмотрел вверх, на кажущуюся бесконечной толщу серебристого тумана, застившего небо. Было холодно. Холод тек по ногам под полы халата, пробирался в грудь, сворачиваясь там колючим зверем, который рано или поздно начнет раздирать легкие, заставляя заходиться в новом приступе кашля. Но сейчас зверь спал. И от холода было даже хорошо. От всего было хорошо. 

Наконец-то все было именно таким, каким постоянно ощущал себя Эдмонд — безнадежно одиноким и затерянным среди тоскливой серой хмари. 

Когда вокруг нет ничего, кроме смутных силуэтов, невидимое начинает достраиваться воображением. Эдмонду легко было представить, что за клубящейся завесой стоит кто-то и смотрит на него, стараясь различить очертания его фигуры. Кто-то, кого Эдмонд любил и потерял. Кто-то, кто, должно быть, тоже скучает и ждет. Ощущение чужого присутствия и пристального взгляда было таким реальным и неотвязным, что Эдмонд позабыл про холод и, отпустив ворот халата, который до этого сжимал в руках, стараясь укутать грудь, сделал шаг вперед. Навстречу этому зову.

Туман перед ним сгустился еще больше. Постепенно сквозь белое марево проступила фигура женщины в темном платье. Она была невысокая, с мягкими чертами округлого лица и струящимися по плечам светлыми локонами, придерживаемыми лишь широкими лентами шляпки. Незнакомка протянула Эдмонду ладони. 

— Иди сюда, — позвала она, кажется, не разжимая губ. — Красивый юноша заслуживает красивой смерти.

Туман словно таял вокруг нее, создавая прозрачный ореол, и казалось, что фигура, хоть и закутанная в темную ткань, светится. А ее бледное лицо с блестящими светлыми глазами было средоточием этого сияния. Если бы Эдмонд сам выбирал себе смерть — он бы действительно выбрал ее такой. Прекрасной девой, милосердной к тем, чью жизнь забирает. Ничего красивее и пронзительней этого призрачного видения Эдмонд в жизни своей не видел. И хотя, выходя в сад, он ждал совсем других призраков и других простертых к нему рук, он сделал шаг навстречу своей изысканной смерти, согласно протягивая ладонь.

Но, увидев свою поднятую руку, он вдруг замер на месте. Она была без перчатки и вдобавок перепачкана тушью, которой Эдмонд делал наброски. Да и что тут говорить о руках, когда одет Эдмонд был в халат и — большего позора невозможно и вообразить! — ночную рубашку. А в комнате наверху остались беспорядочно разбросанные рисунки и альбомы, и часть их непременно следовало перед смертью сжечь. И тетрадь… Боже, она точно не должна была стать достоянием чьих-то чужих глаз. Да и завещание… Никто не позаботился бы отдать Джеймсу кое-какие вещи, которые Эдмонд хотел бы ему передать, а письменно он нигде своего желания не зафиксировал. И путешествие с дядей Генри! Рим, Флоренция, Греция! Он же клялся сам себе, что закончит эту поездку, даже если только на бумаге. Лавина размышлений о неоконченных делах захватила Эдмонда, но хуже всего была мысль о том, как его завтра найдут — в саду, полуодетого, в совершенно непотребном виде. О господи, он станет одним из тех скончавшихся родственников, о которых говорят с неловким выражением лица, а слуги сочиняют мерзкие сплетни.

«Какой ужас! — подумал Эдмонд. — Дождаться смерти своей мечты — и оказаться к ней так позорно неготовым».

Рука Эдмонда замерла и Гвендолин мягко рассмеялась:

— Ты так звал смерть, а теперь боишься?

— Нет, — Эдмонд покачал головой. — Я только хотел попросить о небольшой отсрочке. Хотя бы минут пятнадцать, не больше. Я хотел бы…

Слова звучали глухо в густом тумане, и он подумал, что они, может быть, и вовсе не нужны.

А в мыслях у него было много всего. Красота Смерти, которую хотелось немедленно зарисовать. Кто из смертных мог похвастать тем, что видел такую сверхъестественную прелесть? Рисунки, обещание закончить путешествие с дядей Генри, который обманул его первым, умерев так рано и внезапно. Записка, завещание, сжечь часть набросков… Но прежде всего, одеться. Да, одеться и бросить в камин дневник — хотя бы десять минут в подарок от Смерти. Можно?

— Можно, — улыбнулась Гвендолин. — Если покажешь мне свои рисунки.

— Самый лучший из них еще не нарисован, — Эдмонд улыбнулся в ответ, имея в виду тот рисунок, на котором попытался бы запечатлеть саму эту волшебную встречу.

В том, что он встретил волшебное существо, Эдмонд нисколько не сомневался. Это было очевидно по тому, каким чистым хрустальным журчанием звучали прямо в голове слова прекрасной Смерти, по идеальному совершенству ее лица, по замиранию, возникавшему в сердце — сердце ведь всегда чувствует прикосновения иной, высшей реальности, той, что невозможно постичь умом.

— Все мои рисунки — ваши, — добавил он и отступил на шаг к дому.

—И мне не терпится их увидеть. — Гвендолин последовала за ним и с любопытством спросила: — У тебя так и не получается Рим? 

— Да. Никак не получается, — поделился Эдмонд, с грустью подумав о том, что мечту о недорисованной картине унесет с собой в могилу.

— А я однажды была в Риме, — Гвендолин беззаботно улыбнулась. Шагая с Эдмондом по мокрой пахнущей осенью дорожке, она вспоминала совсем другое время. И совсем другого мужчину рядом. И огни вечного города, которые не гасли тысячи лет. Что ни говори, это было приятное воспоминание. Пожалуй, одно из самых приятных из всех, что накопились у нее за прожитые годы. Головокружительное ощущение полета над спящим городом, крепкие руки, обхватившие ее за пояс, и звучащий в ушах смех — тогда Гвендолин еще верила, что это если не навсегда, то очень и очень надолго. 

— Какой он был, Рим? — Эдмонд широко распахнул глаза.

— Большой, — проговорила она, снова воскрешая в мыслях великолепную панораму. — И очень-очень старый. Суетливый, грязный, дурно пахнущий… — Она зажмурилась и выдохнула, перекатив слово, словно конфету на языке. — Варварски роскошный. 

Понятие варварской роскоши было настолько чуждо этой прохладной лондонской ночи, краски которой полностью поглотил серый туман, сглаживающий очертания и превращающий мир в полустершийся старый рисунок, что Эдмонд несколько секунд молча обдумывал его, разглядывая живое и выразительное лицо идущей рядом Смерти. А потом вдруг понял: как шум наполнял бы улицы древнего города, поднимаясь до самых изжелта-синих, затопленных солнечным светом небес; как спешили бы мимо люди, горячие и смуглые, смешные и заслуживающие бесконечных остроумных ремарок дяди Генри; как жарко, и весело, и свободно, как варварски роскошно было бы идти по этим улицам рядом с ним. Так было бы правильно. Теперь было понятно, что правильно было бы — только так. Эдмонд улыбнулся, так искренне, что его лицо осветилось затопившим душу ликованием.

Гвендолин рассмеялась.

— Ты красиво представляешь. 

— Да… никогда так не нарисовать, — с сожалением согласился Эдмонд, ничуть не удивленный тем, что прекрасная спутница может видеть его душу насквозь, и захваченный очарованием ее смеха.

Они остановились около входа в дом, и Гвендолин, подняв голову, посмотрела на распахнутое окно спальни. Потом критически оглядела свое платье, решив, что в следующий раз оденется по-другому. В том, что будет и следующий раз, она уже почти не сомневалась. Ей было интересно, и лишать себя нескольких приятных ночей слишком поспешным убийством не хотелось. В конце концов, если она Смерть, то имеет полное право выбирать наиболее подходящее время.

— Прошу вас, — пригласил Эдмонд шепотом, отворив дверь и придерживая ее для спутницы. — Я не брал с собой свечи…

— О, это неважно, — отмахнулась Гвендолин, проходя в дом и оглядываясь. Все-таки по-настоящему оказаться в чьем-то жилище всегда было интереснее, чем наблюдать за ним через мысли обитателей и подглядывать в окна.

— Тогда осторожнее на лестнице, — предупредил Эдмонд, даже губу начавший кусать от сомнений, стоит ли предложить ей руку, или наоборот, такую даму не следует оскорблять прикосновениями. — Нам сюда…

В доме было совершенно тихо и темно. Эдмонд, стараясь ступать неслышно, проводил свою гостью на второй этаж, в гостиную. Он включил газовое освещение, и яркий свет — слишком яркий после мягкой темноты — больно резанул по глазам, заставляя прищуриться. Но что еще хуже — он безжалостно высветил, в каком неприглядном, ужасающем виде Эдмонд пребывал в одной комнате с женщиной, пусть даже и не относящейся к простым смертным. Эдмонд досадливо нахмурил брови, чувствуя к тому же еще и неприятное давление в груди.

— Я вернусь через пару минут, — сдавленным голосом пробормотал он, изо всех сил сдерживая подступающий кашель, и выскочил из комнаты, весь красный от холода и смущения. 

Гвендолин снова рассмеялась и, устроившись за столом, где Эдмонд недавно рисовал, принялась изучать его альбом. Раз уж хозяин комнаты так поспешно удалился, она собиралась рассмотреть все как можно подробнее. 

Эдмонд, зажимая рот платком, чтобы заглушить кашель, вбежал в свою спальню и повалился на кровать, лицом в пуховое одеяло. Как только удалось откашляться, он налил себе холодной воды из графина и даже выпил ложку отвратительной горчащей настойки от кашля. А потом наскоро умылся и принялся одеваться так быстро, как только мог. Подойдя к зеркалу, он пригладил волосы, поправил воротничок и вздохнул. Вот так можно было уже и умирать.

Хотя нет. Эдмонд схватил лист бумаги и, едва не посадив на него кляксу — что было бы ужасно досадно в предсмертной записке — торопливо написал, что именно из своего состояния хотел бы передать после своей кончины Джеймсу и миссис Хиггс, оставляя распоряжение остальным имуществом на усмотрение своего дорогого отца. Только дневник сжигать почему-то рука не поднялась. Тетрадь в красивом переплете Эдмонд, повертев в руках, сунул обратно на дно ящика.

Выпрямившись и глотнув еще воды напоследок, он поправил сюртук и вышел из комнаты, преисполненный торжественного покоя. Теперь было не стыдно взглянуть в лицо Смерти.

Что он и сделал, переступив порог гостиной. Лицо у Смерти было красивое, а в руках она держала альбом его рисунков, на которые, безо всякого сомнения, имела уже полное право.

Оторвавшись от альбома, Гвендолин подняла на Эдмонда взгляд. В реальности рисунки были не хуже, чем в мыслях художника. И так рассматривать их было гораздо приятнее. Без сопутствующих размышлений автора и некоторой идеализации, присущей каждому смертному, изображения казались гораздо более настоящими. Гвендолин внимательно проследила маршрут, выбранный Эдмондом для путешествия. Города в его альбоме выглядели одновременно знакомыми и совершенно чужими, словно дальние родственники тех, которые помнила она. И залитые солнечным светом улицы будоражили смутные воспоминания о времени, когда она тоже могла наслаждаться дневными прогулками. Правда, тогда весь ее мир состоял сначала из старого замка и близлежащей деревни, а потом — из узкой каменной кельи с видом на бьющееся о скалы ледяное море. 

— Ты еще попробуешь нарисовать Рим? — спросила Гвендолин, решив, что если ответ ей понравится, она вернется в этот дом еще раз. Если же нет… Что ж, Эдмонд успел оставить распоряжения.

— Если у меня будет на это время, — тихо ответил Эдмонд, подходя ближе. В мыслях он уже выбирал цвета, уже выстраивал композицию, ему очень хотелось сделать все это по-настоящему, но все же, как бы он временами ни бунтовал против своего воспитания, а воспитан он был очень хорошо. И, следовательно, прекрасно знал, что человек не всегда получает то, что хочет. Особенно, если его желание вступает в противоречие с данным ранее обещанием.

— А сколько времени ты хочешь? — Гвендолин склонила голову набок и мягко улыбнулась. 

— Часа три… Нет, лучше… Я думаю, я справился бы за ночь. Но рисовать лучше днем, — еще тише добавил Эдмонд.

Гвендолин снова пролистала альбом, заполненный несуществующими воспоминаниями о воображаемом путешествии. Хотелось ли ей, чтобы Эдмонд продолжал свой путь по Европе со своим мертвым спутником? Или стоило помочь ему встретиться с ним в лучшем мире? Гвендолин задумчиво облизнула губы. Не то чтобы выбор слишком трудным. Но наблюдать за замершим в ожидании вердикта Эдмондом было забавно. Давно ей не попадалось такой покладистой жертвы.

— Сколько всего картин ты собирался нарисовать? — задала она следующий вопрос. 

— Четыре или пять. Я хотел, чтобы мы доехали до Греции…

— Хорошо. — Гвендолин снова улыбнулась. — Ты закончишь то, что собирался, а потом я тебя убью. 

Эдмонд вскинул на нее глаза. «Убью» прозвучало как-то неправильно для Смерти, тем более такой. Наверное, должно было быть «заберу из мира живых», или «в свое царство», или просто «с собой». «Убью» было каким-то слишком инструментальным словом. Впрочем, Смерти виднее, как ей говорить о своих делах, и если для нее это просто обыденная обязанность… Но в это Эдмонду верить не хотелось. Выполняя обыденные обязанности, не тратят столько времени и внимания. Его встреча со Смертью, безо всяких сомнений, была явлением исключительным и волшебным.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь рисовать побыстрее, — пообещал он и подошел ближе, чтобы увидеть, какой рисунок Смерть рассматривает сейчас. — Думаете, стоит заканчивать? Мой отец считает это вредными глупостями.

Гвендолин покачала головой.

— Главное — как считаешь ты. Если приглядеться внимательнее, в мире мало что останется кроме вредных глупостей. Так что стоит найти те, что нравятся именно тебе, и наслаждаться. 

— Тем более что жизнь так коротка, — Эдмонд улыбнулся, как никогда раньше ощущая острую правду этой фразы. Сейчас, когда он заручился обещанием самой Смерти избавить его от тягостной агонии, он ясно видел в краткости жизни горькую красоту, не запятнанную ни страхом, ни омерзением. — У меня есть и другие альбомы, не только с дядей Генри, — добавил он, увидев, что гостья снова переворачивает листы с его рисунками.

— Покажи, — Гвендолин отложила альбом и улыбнулась. — И прекрати называть меня «Смертью». Меня зовут Гвендолин. 

Эдмонд изумленно моргнул. Смерть по имени Гвендолин? Это было… это было… Очаровательно. Хотя и неожиданно. Имя, похожее на звон колокольчика.

— Конечно, Гвендолин, — тихо проговорил он. — Я сейчас принесу, — и поспешил обратно в спальню.

Когда Эдмонд вернулся, Гвендолин сидела на подоконнике, задрав слишком длинное платье так, чтобы удобно было поставить ноги, и смотрела в сад. Ничего интересного там, в общем, не было. С Темзы наползал туман, и казалось, что в саду обосновалось сероватое облако. И, раз уж сегодня Гвендолин осталась без еды, она вполне могла воспользоваться возможностью прогуляться в тумане. Что ни говори, это время было удобно не только для проституток и их клиентов. Убийцам вроде нее туман тоже гарантировал некоторую интимность даже на самой людной улице. В такие ночи Гвендолин нравилось охотиться вместе с Анаис, та так натурально изображала то уличную девку, ждущую богатого клиента, то даму в беде, в отчаянии бросающуюся за помощью к медленно катящим экипажам… Сама Гвендолин так не умела.

Эдмонд поспешно отвел взгляд от своей таинственной гостьи… от Гвендолин, и занялся листанием принесенных альбомов, чтобы сразу показать самое-самое.

…у Гвендолин, кажется, были видны из-под смявшегося платья щиколотки. А может, и не только. Одним словом, глаза на нее поднять Эдмонд был не в силах, упорно вперяя их в рисунки. Правда, перебирая стопку, он умудрился дважды не заметить нужный.

— Так что ты хотел мне показать? — Гвендолин оторвалась от окна и повернулась к Эдмонду, который перелистывал рисунки с таким сосредоточенным видом, словно решал какую-то очень сложную задачу. Не то чтобы Гвендолин приходилось часто что-то решать, но она знала кое-кого, кто примерно таким же взглядом вперялся в формулы и знаки в древних фолиантах.

Эдмонд собрал отложенные рисунки: самые лучшие из его пейзажей, пару сюжетных зарисовок и, поколебавшись, добавил туда странный, на его собственный взгляд, портрет Джорджианы.

Сообразив, что с подоконника Гвендолин спускаться не собирается, он встал и подошел к ней, не глядя в сторону смятых юбок.

— Спасибо, — Гвендолин протянула руку и забрала рисунки. 

Просмотрев несколько изящных пейзажей, она остановилась на портрете девочки с куклой. Картина выглядела неожиданно мрачной и пугающей. Лицо ребенка казалось застывшей маской, и даже кукла на его фоне выглядела неожиданно живой. 

— Кто это? — Гвендолин показал Эдмонду портрет. — Она умерла?

Эдмонд кивнул.

— Это моя сестра Джорджиана. Ей было шесть лет. Мы были очень дружны…

— Красивый ребенок, — Гвендолин подняла рисунок выше и, откинув голову набок, попыталась рассмотреть его под другим углом. 

— У нас есть ее портрет, написанный с натуры. И фотографии. Я бы показал вам, но они в Стэтфорд-холле. 

— А почему ты остался на зиму в Лондоне? — спросил Гвендолин, с любопытством просмотрев мелькнувшие в голове Эдмонда воспоминания о фотографиях и поместье.

Эдмонд опустил взгляд.

— В Стэтфорд-холле все совсем не так, как я помнил в детстве, не так, как я любил… Я не проводил зим в поместье с тех пор, как был отправлен в школу, за исключением рождественских каникул, на которые мы приезжали вместе с Уильямом, это мой старший брат. А в этом году меня дважды отправляли из школы домой из-за плохого самочувствия, в январе и ранней весной — и это было ужасно. Я люблю те места, но… — «но я все время чувствую себя чужим в доме, в котором родился», — подумал он, и закончил вслух: — …но мне захотелось побыть этой зимой одному.

— А здесь ты не чувствуешь себя чужим?

— Мне некому быть чужим, здесь я один. И к тому же сам решаю, что мне делать, как и когда, — Эдмонд улыбнулся.

— Да, решать самому всегда приятнее, — улыбнулась в ответ Гвендолин и, вернув Эдмонду его рисунки, все-таки слезла с подоконника. 

— А этот я хочу оставить себе, — она показала на портрет Джорджианы. Ей нравился рисунок, он был ярким, напряженным и мрачным. Неожиданно сильным для такого юного существа, каким оказался при знакомстве Эдмонд. Когда-нибудь, когда Гвендолин его убьет, ей будет приятно его вспомнить. И рисунок поможет… Все-таки Гвендолин жила слишком долго, и многие яркие моменты стирались из памяти, а такие маленькие якоря словно поворачивали ненадолго время вспять, воскрешая мысли, чувства и ощущения.

— Конечно, — Эдмонд положил остальные рисунки на столик. — Вы не забудете прийти? Когда я закончу рисовать? — неожиданно встревоженно для себя самого уточнил он, заметив, что Гвендолин направляется к двери.

— О, я навещу тебя раньше, — уверила его Гвендолин, обернувшись. 

— Хорошо, — неуверенно улыбнулся Эдмонд и поспешил за ней, чтобы проводить. — Я буду ждать, очень, — тихо добавил он, а в голове у него кружились не только мысли о том, как он будет рисовать Рим, но и идеи для новых рисунков, в которых было много тумана, таинственных символов и самой Гвендолин.

 

**Глава 5.**

Утро Эдмонда началось так обыденно, что было даже обидно. Всю ночь, проводив свою таинственную гостью — Гвендолин! что за замечательное имя! — он не мог уснуть. Сначала решил сразу же приступить к рисованию, но потом на него напал такой душераздирающий кашель, что пришлось отложить все творческие планы и повалиться ничком на кровать, прижимая ко рту руку с платком и стискивая второй саднящую грудь. После уже сил хватило только на то, чтобы раздеться, не слишком аккуратно сбросив вещи, и спрятаться под одеяло, трясясь в тщетных попытках согреться. Когда же Эдмонд наконец погрузился в сладостный сон, в котором Джорджиана надувала губки и сетовала, что не стоило отдавать кому-то ее портрет, а матушка качала головой, не веля обижать сестренку, явился Джеймс и начал его будить. Эдмонд, конечно, и не подумал подниматься, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, и спал еще долго-долго, пока не выспался окончательно.

Поднявшись с постели, он потянулся, накинул на себя халат и позвонил, вызывая Джеймса. Началась обычная утренняя рутина. Джеймс приготовил ему одежду, пока Эдмонд умывался, и помог ее надеть. С улицы доносился шум проезжающих повозок, топот лошадей, приглушенные человеческие голоса.

В утренней комнате Эдмонда ждал накрытый стол. Сэм, прислуживающий ему, поднял крышку над исходящей паром овсянкой, поставил на стол блюдо со сконами и креманку… И здесь, глядя на скучную вязкую кашу, Эдмонд вдруг почувствовал страх. Что, если все события прошлой ночи ему приснились? Что, если он не вставал, не выходил, крадучись, в туманный вечер, не встречал удивительное видение по имени Гвендолин?

Он резко выпрямился на стуле и так заметно побледнел, что Сэм наклонился к нему, встревоженно заглядывая в лицо.

— Уберите это, Сэм, — распорядился Эдмонд, брезгливо отставляя от себя ни в чем не повинную овсянку. Вернее, овсянка была повинна в одном: она была просто-таки воплощением пошлой обыденности. Она своим жирным теплым запахом просто перечеркивала всякую возможность того, что вчера ночью Эдмонд действительно прикоснулся к чудесному и сверхъестественному.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — бросил Эдмонд Сэму и быстрым шагом вылетел из комнаты.

Кусок все равно не лез в горло, пока в душе бушевали сомнения. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Эдмонд повстречался с Джеймсом. Тот, обеспокоенно взглянув на хозяина, повернулся лицом к стене, пропуская его, как положено слугам.

Эдмонд приостановился.

— Джеймс, ты не убирал сегодня утром в моей комнате одежду с кушетки?

— Да, мастер Эдмонд, — слуга обернулся. — Ума не приложу, как я мог не убрать ее с вечера… Простите, сэр.

— Ничего, — чуть веселее успокоил его Эдмонд. — Это я ее вытащил перед сном. Мне показалось, что я что-то забыл в кармане.

— У вас ничего не пропало, сэр?

— Нет, нет. Все на месте, Джеймс.

Эдмонд остановился на втором этаже и заглянул в гостиную. На маленьком столике у дивана лежали сложенные стопкой альбомы, поверх них несколько разрозненных рисунков. Поднявшись в спальню, он открыл ящик письменного стола и сразу увидел сверху свою торопливую записку, которую он убрал со столешницы, принимаясь рисовать. А на самом столе, перевернутый изображением вниз, лежал набросок римской прогулки.

Все было по-настоящему.

После этого утешающего открытия Эдмонд даже смог вполне плотно позавтракать, набираясь сил для целого дня плодотворной творческой работы. Таким этот день для него и получился. Мешал только усилившийся кашель. А под вечер — вернувшиеся сомнения.

Было очевидно, что Эдмонд действительно написал записку с кратким подобием завещания. И очевидно, что ночью он вставал с постели и носил свои рисунки в гостиную, и из папки пропал портрет Джорджианы… Но ничто из этого напрямую не подтверждало, что с ним была некая Гвендолин. И совсем уж ничто не подтверждало, что Гвендолин была сверхъявственным существом, а не просто заблудившейся дамой. Эдмонд помнил, как явно чувствовал вчера исходящую от нее мистическую ауру, не позволяющую принять ее за человека, но при свете дня, заполненного тишиной, прерываемой только слугами, занятыми своими приземленными тривиальными делами, воспоминания о чудесных ночных переживаниях не убеждали…

К вечеру Эдмонд совсем сник. Джеймс, как это свойственно людям его класса, списывал все на ухудшение здоровья, и Эдмонд выпил все предписанные ему микстуры, только чтобы его успокоить. Но оставшись в комнате один, уже переодетый ко сну, дал волю своему отчаянию. Он тихо сидел на кровати, безвольно уронив голову на поднятые колени, и предавался тоске.

У этой тоски был особый привкус. Во всяком случае, именно так показалось Гвендолин, когда она уже привычно пробралась в так полюбившийся ей сад, чтобы навестить свою будущую жертву. Эдмонд страдал так убедительно и искренне, что ей даже стало его жаль. Все-таки он был ужасно мил со всеми своими предчувствиями, наивным восхищением и юношеской экзальтацией. И лицо у него было красивое. А как он смущался, увидев вчера ее ноги! Нет, определенно Эдмонд был совершенно и абсолютно очарователен и не должен был тосковать из-за всякой ерунды. 

Гвендолин пробежала по садовой дорожке. Кажется, вчера они с Эдмондом шли по ней несколько минут, и тяжелый шлейф платья медленно волочился по примятым листьям. Теперь же она слышала только мерное постукивание собственных каблучков да туго завитые локоны подпрыгивали у лица в такт каждому ее движению. Забираясь на карниз первого этажа, Гвендолин думала о Джорджиане. Наверное, она тоже носила такие платья и завивала локоны. И кукла у нее была очень красивая. В ее компании играть, должно быть, было гораздо интереснее. 

Впрочем, у Гвендолин теперь был Эдмонд. А он точно был лучше любой куклы. Пройдя по карнизу, Гвендолин нащупала выщерблину в кладке и, поставив в нее ножку, подтянулась, чтобы, подпрыгнув, уцепиться пальчиками за следующий карниз. Устроившись на нем, она заглянула в окно. В щель между плотными шторами ей с трудом удалось разглядеть пламя свечи и сидящего на кровати Эдмонда. Гвендолин капризно насупилась и постучала пальчиками по стеклу. Он просто обязан был ее услышать и пустить. А то… А то она не будет с ним больше играть. Вот. Точно.

Эдмонд сначала не услышал. Но после повторного стука он шевельнулся и поднял голову, недоуменно оглядываясь. И только потом неуверенно слез с кровати и подошел к окну. От которого чуть не отпрыгнул, стоило ему приподнять занавеску. Заморгав, он вгляделся в недовольное бледное личико ребенка, каким-то чудом держащегося на карнизе. Это была девочка лет семи, чуть постарше Джорджианы из его воспоминаний. Туго завитые золотистые локоны падали на пышные оборки светлого платья, свидетельствующего о высоком общественном положении родителей ребенка.

— Ты же упадешь… — испугался Эдмонд и начал возиться с запорами, торопясь открыть окно.

— Ты же говорил, что будешь ждать! — капризно заявила Гвендолин, одним легким движением оказываясь в комнате. Она огляделась, поправила чуть смявшуюся юбку, тряхнула локонами и улыбнулась. — Я обещала, что приду, и пришла. А ты не верил! — Она ткнула в него пальчиком и сложила на груди руки, снова смешно хмурясь. 

Эдмонд попятился и сел на кровать.

— Гвендолин! — шепнул он, во все глаза рассматривая новый облик своей гостьи. Ощущение чего-то необыкновенного от ее присутствия было тем же, что и вчера. И почему бы волшебному существу не уметь менять свой облик и свой возраст? Это казалось даже вполне логичным.

Эдмонд улыбнулся и, поднявшись, быстро накинул на себя халат.

— Я ждал! — заверил он Гвендолин, завязывая пояс и глядя сверху вниз на крошечную девочку, лучащуюся неизъяснимым могуществом. — Просто боялся, что ты не придешь.

— А я слышала, когда по стенке лезла, — Гвендолин снова улыбнулась и шепнула: — Ты тут сидел и тосковал… — Это «тосковал» вышло у нее как-то особенно протяжно. — Думал, что меня не существует. Из-за того, что был день. И почему-то из-за овсянки. 

— Что? — Эдмонд не удержался от тихого смеха. — Я такое думал? Боже, какая каша иногда в голове!

—Овсяная, — со значением проговорила Гвендолин. — Только я не поняла, как она доказывает, что меня нет. 

— Никак, — Эдмонд с улыбкой покачал головой. В новом облике Гвендолин производила совсем другое впечатление. Совершенно такое же волшебное — в этом не приходилось сомневаться, и Эдмонд сейчас и сам не мог поверить, что только что не помнил, насколько определенное и четкое было это ощущение. Но все же другое: вызывала больше нежности, и меньше смущения. — Ты всегда такая разная, Гвендолин? — улыбнулся ей Эдмонд.

— И всегда одинаковая, — Гвендолин склонила голову набок, рассматривая Эдмонда. — Так тебе со мной проще. А я устала от длинных платьев.

— Они неудобные? — Эдмонд поднял брови, впервые в жизни задумавшись об удобстве женской одежды.

— А сам как думаешь? — фыркнула Гвендолин, задрав нос. — В корсете трудно дышать, юбки путаются под ногами. Рукава скроены так, что поднять высоко руки не получается. И шляпки вечно норовят упасть вместе со шпильками!

— А выглядит красиво… в основном, — проговорил Эдмонд. Мысль о том, что женщин могут стеснять такие обычные и, казалось бы, неотъемлемые от них вещи, была нова, как ни крути.

— Красиво — не значит удобно, — веско произнесла Гвендолин, на ее лице появилось выражение комичной серьезности. — Сам бы попробовал такое поносить. Спорим, тебе бы не понравилось! Кстати, — тут же перевела она тему. — Я к тебе пришла, как обещала. Чем будешь меня развлекать? — Она снова сложила руки на груди.

Эдмонд, которого в высшей степени позабавило предложение попробовать «такое поносить», улыбнулся.

— А что тебе интересно? — спросил он, присаживаясь, чтобы его лицо было на одном уровне с лицом Гвендолин.

— Рисунки ты мне уже показал, про сестренку твою я тоже знаю, и про слуг, и про отца с братьями… — Она вскинула хорошенькую головку и улыбнулась. — Ты придумай, чтобы было интересно. И весело. Я сегодня маленькая, меня нужно веселить, а то я обижусь и тебя съем. А завтра расстроюсь. Потому что без тебя в городе сейчас совсем скучно, а в Бат я не хочу.

— Съешь? — переспросил Эдмонд. — Это было бы печально… Хочешь я покажу тебе чудесные книжки с картинками? Или нарисую что-нибудь специально для тебя. Можно даже целую сказку — про тебя, или про любое существо, о котором тебе интересно придумывать истории. Почему, кстати, ты не хочешь в Бат?

— Потому что в Лондоне я сама решаю, что мне делать, как и когда, — Гвендолин хитро прищурилась. — И я все равно тебя съем, ты же обещал, помнишь?

— Нет, — возразил Эдмонд. — Я обещал, что ты прервешь мою жизнь.

— О, я обязательно ее прерву, не беспокойся, — Гвендолин посмотрела на Эдмонда с совершенно недетской серьезностью. — Тебе, скорее всего, даже понравится. — Она облизнула губы. — Многим мужчинам нравилось, пока не становилось слишком поздно… 

Эдмонд, прищурившись, внимательно вгляделся в девчоночье лицо с взрослыми глазами. То, что она говорила, было тревожно, необычно, пугало, смущало. Но это как раз подходило существу, которое не было человеком, выдавало мрачную и могущественную силу, спрятанную под хрупкой и безобидной на вид оболочкой. Эдмонд чуть улыбнулся, ему нравилось, что он чувствовал рядом с Гвендолин. Он хотел впитать в себя это ощущение так, чтобы запомнить.

— Так чем ты хочешь заняться сегодня, Гвендолин, пока еще не слишком поздно?

— Пойдем в сад? — Гвендолин снова улыбнулась. — Там сегодня хорошо… И тумана нет. 

— Посмотришь комнату моих младших братьев, пока я оденусь? — предложил Эдмонд, выпрямляясь, и шагнул к двери, ожидая, что она последует за ним.

— Только ты недолго, — кивнула Гвендолин.

Эдмонд захватил с собой зажженную свечу и тихо вышел в коридор, придерживая дверь для Гвендолин. Девочка важно ступала вслед за ним, и, хотя ее речи и выражение глаз не оставляли сомнений в том, что душа, заключенное в это тело, была недетской, во всех остальных ее повадках и поведении было столько непритворно, естественно ребячьего, что трудно было перестать испытывать некоторую покровительственность по отношению к ней.

Мысленно сравнивая Гвендолин с Алисой из Страны Чудес, героиней недавно вышедшей книги, которую он купил в подарок младшим братьям и зачитался сам, Эдмонд подошел к соседней двери. Когда он был ребенком, он делил эту комнату со старшим братом Уильямом и сейчас, открывая дверь, почти готов был увидеть воочию каждый завиток узора на обоях, которыми она была оклеена, и каждый листок на огромном старом ковре, покрывавшем ее пол. Он помнил их так ясно. Но, конечно, сейчас в детской, отданной новым хозяевам, не осталось ничего, что напоминало бы о прошлом. Новая леди Харлингтон, вторая жена маркиза, основательно переделала ее, подготавливая для своих детей. 

Свеча осветила окрашенные бледной краской стены. Леди Харлингтон, в соответствии с мнением нанятой ею опытной няни, объявила обои и обилие тканей нездоровыми для детского организма, из-за их способности впитывать в себя пыль и внесла решительные изменения. От стен еще немного пахло краской, их перекрашивали заново каждую осень. На полу вместо большого ковра, который Эдмонд помнил с детства, лежала пара легких небольших ковриков, прикрытых фетром от пыли. Две кровати, поставленные вдоль стен, тоже были прикрыты большими простынями голландского льна. Умывальный столик стоял совершенно пустой и чистый.

— Это спальня, но тебе будет интереснее в комнате для занятий, — Эдмонд улыбнулся Гвендолин, ведя ее дальше.

За следующей дверью была комната побольше, так же пахнущая свежей краской и с таким же небольшим, спрятанным под фетр, ковром. Здесь кроме стоящего в центре стола, пустого и прикрытого той же голландкой, был еще и буфет, в котором тускло поблескивал фарфор, и большой ящик с игрушками. Эдмонд поставил свечу на каминную полку и открыл его для Гвендолин, а потом сдернул ткань с небольшого книжного шкафа.

— Не заскучаешь? Я постараюсь быстро, — пообещал он.

— Иди, — отмахнулась от него Гвендолин, встав на цыпочки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть книжки.

Эдмонд еще раз улыбнулся, заметив такой явный интерес, подвинул к ней поближе стул, на который можно было влезть, чтобы добраться до полок повыше, и вышел в коридор.

В своей комнате он оделся так быстро, как только мог без помощи слуги, и поспешил обратно.

Гвендолин сидела на том самом стуле, который он поставил поближе к шкафу, и листала книжку, хотя свет свечи едва достигал этого места. 

— Тебе темно, наверное? — спросил он.

— Нет, я и совсем без света хорошо вижу, — Гвендолин отложила книжку и встала. — Долго же ты одеваешься! — Она надула губки, но тут же, тряхнув локонами, рассмеялась. — Кто первый доберется до сада! — обогнув Эдмонда, она выбежала из комнаты. Скоро ее шаги застучали по лестнице.

— Ты всех разбудишь! — громким шепотом возмутился ей в спину Эдмонд и бесшумно поспешил за ней.

— А вот и нет! — Гвендолин, обернувшись, остановилась так резко, что Эдмонд едва на нее не налетел. — У тебя только экономка спит чутко. Остальные за день наработались так, что их и пушкой не разбудишь. 

— Ты и это знаешь? — удивленно спросил Эдмонд. — Ну, Хиггс будить тоже не следует. Она очень принципиальная. И обожает эпистолярный жанр, особенно если это доносы, адресованные моему отцу.

— Да не будет она ничего писать, — Гвендолин покачала головой так резко, что ее локоны подпрыгнули. — Ей тебя жалко. Да и я ее немного успокоила. — Она надула губки. — Ты ведешь себя нудно. Побежали в сад! 

И они, конечно, побежали, правда, Эдмонд всю дорогу хмурился, раздумывая, обидно ли то, что экономке его жалко.

У двери Гвендолин замешкалась, дергая щеколду, и Эдмонд пришел ей на помощь. Прохладный воздух из распахнутой двери, полный запахами осени, ударил его в грудь, ходившую ходуном от слишком быстрого спуска по лестницам, и сразу вызвал приступ кашля. Эдмонд одной рукой захлопнул за собой дверь и привалился к ней плечом, ссутулившись от сотрясавших его спазмов, болезненно отдающихся в груди.

Гвендолин встала рядом и, склонив набок голову, внимательно смотрела, как он кашляет. Тело Эдмонда тряслось и сжималось, из груди вырывался свист. Наверное, это было больно. Но точно Гвендолин уже не помнила. Сама она кашляла последний раз очень давно. Кажется, в свою первую зиму в монастыре. А может, и позже. Зато в последнее время ей часто встречались те, кто кашлял так же, как Эдмонд. Только с кровью. Кто-то просто сплевывал яркие остро пахнущие сгустки на землю, кто-то спешно прикладывал ко рту платок, а потом долго рассматривал появившиеся на нем красные узоры, высчитывая время собственной смерти. Впрочем, кровью от Эдмонда не пахло. Так что время у него еще было. И Гвендолин решила, что не будет торопиться его убивать. У него были интересные книжки, и сам он тоже был интересный. С ним Гвендолин все реже вспоминала про Анаис. И про Морганта, находящегося где-то в Лондоне, она тоже почти не думала. Пусть остается со своими книжками и колбами. У нее скоро будет свой Рим! И Эдмонд, который ей нарисует все-все, что она захочет. 

Наконец, Эдмонд затих, прижимая к груди руку и стараясь перевести дыхание. Он чувствовал себя досадно слабым, будто кашель вытянул из него слишком много сил. Вспотевший лоб неприятно холодило.

— Извини, — выдохнул он, заметив пристально разглядывающую его Гвендолин. От собственной позорной немощи становилось стыдно.

— А я хотела позвать тебя на прогулку, — досадливо протянула Гвендолин, подходя к нему ближе. 

Привстав на цыпочки, они обхватила его за плечи и прижалась ухом к груди. Так было слышнее. Да и пах Эдмонд приятно. Влажная испарина, покрывавшая его лоб, запах крови ничуть не перекрывала и, пожалуй, даже дополняла новыми гранями.

Эдмонд резко вздохнул, выронив платок, и положил ладони на тонкие ручки, осторожно пробуя их отцепить.

— Не надо, — выдохнул он, смущенный неожиданным объятием, глядя на покрытую золотистыми локонами детскую головку, прижавшуюся к его груди. — Это скоро пройдет, и мы погуляем.

— Чинно вышагивая по дорожкам, — проворчала Гвендолин, не торопясь отодвигаться. — В следующий раз в платье к тебе приду,— решила она, снова устраивая голову на груди Эдмонда и вслушиваясь, как быстро колотится его сердце. — Тебе больше ровесницы нравятся или дамы постарше?

— Что?

— Что, совсем женщины не нравятся? — Гвендолин смешно нахмурилась и заглянула Эдмонду в глаза. 

Тот почувствовал, как кровь бросается ему в лицо. 

— Нет, почему… — начал он, и тут его уж вовсе словно кипятком ошпарило догадкой о том, что конкретно подразумевалось вопросом.

Разумеется, существу, которое умеет читать прямо в душах, должны были быть известны все его самые постыдные тайны, но Эдмонд бы честно предпочел никогда не обсуждать это вслух. Тем более что такому всевидящему существу должно же быть и без того понятно, что женщины Эдмонду очень даже нравятся, и если какие-то шалости с участием однокашников и имели место в школе, то только потому, что выбор там был невелик.

Гвендолин совсем по-девчоночьи захихикала и все-таки отступила от Эдмонда на шаг. 

— А на вопрос ты мне так и не ответил, — заметила она вредным тоном. — Ну и пожалуйста. Вот вернусь завтра девяностолетней старухой! Буду ворчать и портить тебе настроение. 

— Порть на здоровье, — согласился Эдмонд, готовый на все от облегчения, что от неприятной темы они все-таки отошли. — Будем одинаково чинно прогуливаться по саду. Можем и сейчас прогуляться, — он оторвался от двери, к которой прижимался спиной, и сделал шаг на дорожку. — Мне уже лучше.

— Пойдем гулять, — Гвендолин вздохнула и покачала головой. Ей, в общем-то хотелось побегать. Юному телу сложно было чинно прогуливаться по дорожкам. Спокойная и размеренная беседа совершенно точно требовала другого обличия и другого настроения. 

Гвендолин надула губки и пнула мыском ботинка покрывавшие дорожку листья, заставляя их приподняться над землей разноцветным облачком и тут же осыпаться обратно.

Эдмонд, отойдя от дома, поднял голову и посмотрел на темную, уходящую вверх стену с черными, слабо отсвечивающими в свете луны окнами.

— Как же ты забралась наверх?.. — задумчиво произнес он.

— Так там же кирпичики, — Гвендолин махнула рукой. — Когда кирпичная кладка, лазить просто. Всегда есть за что зацепиться.

Эдмонд нахмурился, разглядывая довольно-таки гладкую поверхность.

— Можешь показать? Немного, если тебе не трудно?

Гвендолин кивнула и рассмеялась. Все-таки она немного повеселится. Пусть и без Эдмонда! Подмигнув ему и скорчив забавную мордашку, она развернулась к дому, пробежала немного и резко прыгнула, тут же повиснув на стене, кажущейся гладкой. Снова обернувшись к Эдмонду, она махнула ему рукой и решительно полезла выше. Добравшись до окна третьего этажа, которое все еще было открыто, Гвендолин устроилась на подоконнике, болтая в воздухе ногами.

— Ха, как здорово! — оценил Эдмонд, от души пожалев, что не рискнет попробовать повторить этот маневр.

Гвендолин рассмеялась и, мысленно велев Эдмонду немного отойти, прыгнула. Коснувшись земли с неожиданной мягкостью, она оправила юбку и провела ладонью по волосам, убеждаясь, что они не растрепались. Теперь можно было, пожалуй, еще немного пройтись.

Эдмонд с шумом перевел дыхание, которое у него перехватило от иррационального ужаса. Все-таки не каждый день видишь падающих из окон маленьких девочек. На этом фоне даже раздавшийся прямо внутри головы голос с приказом воспринимался как должное.

— Тебе не опасно так прыгать? — уточнил он, наклоняясь к Гвендолин.

— Нет, мне весело, — усмехнулась Гвендолин. — Особенно когда я выгляжу так, как сейчас. 

— А подниматься в воздух ты не умеешь? — Эдмонду вспомнились рассказы о медиумах, поднимаемых духами, и о таинственных индийских йогах, левитирующих в своих отшельничьих пещерах.

— Нет, — Гвендолин покачала головой и отвела взгляд. — Но я знаю одного охотника, который умеет, — добавила она тише. — Он когда-то носил меня в Рим. 

— Охотник? — у Эдмонда загорелись глаза: перед его мысленным взором встали картины, живописующие захватывающие будни могущественных демонов.

— Так называл нас когда-то мой супруг. Он и его сородичи плавали на длинных кораблях. И на каждом были такие как мы, охотники, всадники Дикой охоты, бродящие по земле. — Гвендолин задумчиво улыбнулась, глядя на растущие в саду деревья. — Каждую ночь наш корабль приставал к новому селению, чтобы всадники могли насытиться.

— А где они теперь? — спросил Эдмонд, чувствуя, как его затягивает в водоворот чего-то в высшей степени мистического.

— Наше селение сожгли, мой супруг погиб, а я перебралась сюда. — Гвендолин подняла лицо к небу, явно меньше всего думая о своем собеседнике. — Город был еще мал и беден. И на княжеском престоле восседал Хьюго. Он был стар и силен. Он сделал меня своей наложницей. А потом я его убила. 

Слова давались ей легко. Глядя на прокопченное лондонское небо, набрякшее черными тучами, так просто было вспоминать другое время. Темзу, в которой можно было плавать, пугая припозднившихся рыбаков, зеленые луга, небольшие домики… Вымощенные тяжелыми камнями римские дороги, в которые, словно ручейки, стекались тропинки. И Хьюго, с его лысым черепом и рыжей бородой. Огромного, словно бык, с большими ручищами, которыми он любил хватать до синяков. И все остальное у него тоже было большое. Гвендолин с содроганием вспомнила, как с силой он прижимал ее к постели, не позволяя двигаться, и она смотрела в его страшное приближающееся лицо, боясь вздохнуть. 

— Это когда было? В каком веке? — Эдмонд укладывал у себя в голове странные речи собеседницы.

— От рождества Христова прошло тогда около тринадцати сотен лет, — Гвендолин повернулась к Эдмонду, сейчас ее лицо как никогда напоминало неподвижную восковую маску.

Эдмонд помолчал, глядя на нее во все глаза.

— И ты заняла престол вместо него? — уточнил он естественный, на его взгляд, ход событий.

— Нет, — Гвендолин покачала головой. — Я никогда не хотела власти. Это слишком обременительно. 

— Но ты стала свободной, — заключил Эдмонд.

Гвендолин снова улыбнулась, думая о том, что было после. О черных глаза Морганта и их безумном, но таком прекрасном полете в Рим. После всех лет, проведенных с Хьюго, мир казался ей прекрасным и волшебным, созданным Творцом, чтобы приносить людям радость. В сердце Гвендолин расцвела надежда на счастье, которой, однако, суждено было скоро увянуть. Но даже в своей мимолетной хрупкости она была прекрасна. Настолько, что воспоминания тревожат ее до сих пор. 

— А таких как ты много? — Прервал ее размышления Эдмонд?

— В каждом большом городе есть охотники. В Лондоне нас несколько десятков, — Гвендолин снова улыбнулась. Эдмонд хорошо слушал и задавал правильные вопросы, и она отвечала, рассеянно размышляя о том, сколько запретов нарушает на этот раз. Непослушание уже давно не заставляло ее сердце биться быстрее. Со временем, к сожалению, все приедается… Может быть, и хорошо, что с Моргантом вышло именно так. 

— Кому вы подчиняетесь? — заранее страшась, спросил Эдмонд.

— В городе охотники подчиняются князю. За его пределами — только себе. 

— А князь — это… — Эдмонду очень хотелось уточнить, подразумевается ли под «князем» тот самый князь Тьмы, дьявол, но он так и замолчал, не проговорив вопрос до конца. Почему-то это казалось очень грубым, очень неделикатным. Довольно вульгарно было сдергивать последние покровы с тайны, ведь известно, что самое важное знание познается сердцем, а сердце подсказывало Эдмонду, что Гвендолин не была порождением библейского зла. Она была… чем-то другим.

— О, я вообще не уверена, что существует тот князь, у котором ты думаешь, Эдмонд, — Гвендолин рассмеялась, в мгновение ока снова становясь похожа на девочку. — Проводи меня. Скоро твоя Хиггс проснется. И раз уж сегодня я развлекала тебя беседой, завтра наступит твоя очередь. — Она насупилась. — Ты так и не показал мне Рим. А, между прочим, почти закончил рисовать!

— Ты сама сказала, что рисунки уже видела и хочешь заняться чем-то другим, — возразил Эдмонд, идя рядом с ней по тропинке к стене в дальнем конце небольшого сада. — Значит, завтра ты придешь? — с надеждой уточнил он.

— Рим я бы посмотрела! — Гвендолин повернулась к нему, явно продолжая дуться. — Если ты заболеешь, я не приду, — вредным тоном добавила она.

— А если я совсем–совсем заболею? Тоже не придешь? — прищурился Эдмонд.

— Только чтобы тебя съесть. — Гвендолин явно вредничала. — Убью тебя молча и отправлюсь наносить визиты.

— Пф, ну и будет тебе же скучно. А мне будет просто уже все равно, — пожал плечами Эдмонд. Вредничать он тоже умел, и опыт соревнований в этом искусстве с маленькими девочками у него в детстве был предостаточный.

— Подумаешь, скучно! — фыркнула Гвендолин. — Зато узнаю, такой ли ты вкусный, как кажешься. — Она прижалась к Эдмонду, встав на цыпочки и обхватив его за талию. Потершись щекой о его грудь, Гвендолин явно принюхалась. 

— Ты вкусно пахнешь. — Она улыбнулась и потерлась еще. — Очень вкусно.

— Гадкими микстурами от кашля, — буркнул Эдмонд и начал осторожно отодвигать ее от себя. Он не был привычен к таким близким контактам.

— Кровью, глупый! — возмутилась Гвендолин, отодвигаясь. — И потом немного. От того, что закашлялся.

— Фу! — с чувством выдохнул Эдмонд и скривился. — Не могла бы ты не уточнять в следующий раз? Могу я дождаться смерти, сохранив свое достоинство?

Гвендолин рассмеялась:

— Ты такой бука, Эдмонд! Поэтому я от тебя ухожу. И если завтра ты из-за чего-нибудь снова решишь, что меня нет, я к тебе не вернусь, так и знай. 

— Все хотят, чтобы в них верили? — Эдмонд улыбнулся. — Я буду верить в тебя, Гвендолин.

— Не надо в меня верить, — Гвендолин покачала головой.— Лучше просто жди. 

Она улыбнулась и, махнув Эдмонду рукой, побежала к парковой ограде. 

Маленькая фигурка в светлом платье пронеслась меж темных деревьев — легко, как призрак, невесомо взлетела на стену и исчезла за ней.

Эдмонд постоял еще немного в саду, а потом повернулся и заторопился к дому. Запер за собой входную дверь и в серой уютной темноте начал подниматься по лестнице. Он чудом разминулся с миссис Хиггс, спускавшейся со свечой в руках вниз. Хорошо, что экономка не видела ничего за кругом освещенного пространства. Пока она проходила мимо, Эдмонд шагнул в коридор второго этажа и постоял там, наблюдая за тем, как скачут по стенам причудливые тени.

Добравшись до третьего этажа, он в первую очередь зашел в детскую. Закрыл ящик с игрушками и накинул обратно на шкаф голландку. Голова почему-то была тяжелая — то ли от необычности всего пережитого, то ли после прогулки в непривычное время. Даже движения получались какие-то слегка заторможенные и неточные. Вернувшись к себе в спальню, Эдмонд понял, что совершенно обессилел. Мысли и обрывки разговора с Гвендолин крутились в голове каруселью, вспыхивали яркими лоскутами, и уложить их в связные впечатления не удавалось никак. Эдмонд переоделся и хотел было сложить одежду обратно в шкаф, но его заметно потряхивало от озноба. А болеть ему было нельзя — Гвендолин сказала, что в этом случае не придет. Так что он положился на терпение своего верного Джеймса и, бросив вещи на кушетке, нырнул под одеяло.

От Эдмонда Гвендолин возвращалась в отличном расположении духа, предвкушая их следующую встречу. Каблучки весело стучали по мостовой, светлое платье, обогатившееся во время путешествия по стенам и заборам некоторым количеством пятен, приятно колыхалось у коленей, то и дело касаясь кружевных панталончиков. Пожалуй, оно было слишком легкое для такой погоды, и иногда Гвендолин ощущала забирающийся под юбки холод. Но он не мешал. Холод давно был словно пес, потерявший зубы. Кусает, но повредить по-настоящему не способен. 

Дома было темно. И окно ее спальни было открыто, как Гвендолин и хотела. Она уже собралась было последовать знакомым маршрутом, но стоило ей забраться на подоконник, как ее окликнули:

— Как насчет прогулки по лондонским крышам? — соблазнительно промурлыкал мужской голос откуда-то сверху.

Гвендолин запрокинула голову но, конечно же, никого не увидела. Впрочем, это не помешало ей ловко вскарабкаться выше и, забравшись на крышу по влажной, черной от сажи черепице, столкнуться нос к носу с привалившимся к каминной трубе темноволосым мужчиной, сверкающим насмешливыми черными глазами. 

— Моргант! — Гвендолин с детской непосредственностью повисла у него на шее. — И конечно, ты не мог подождать в гостиной…

— Если только в спальне, моя королева, —ухмыльнулся Моргант. — Но, боюсь, сегодня в силу возраста ты не способна оценить всю щедрость моего предложения. 

Гвендолин тут же стукнула его кулачком по груди и насупилась.

— Ты всегда такой пошляк. 

— О, это часть моего обаяния, — Моргант самодовольно усмехнулся и дернул Гвендолин за один из локонов. — Пойдем гулять. Я жду тебя уже несколько часов и основательно отморозил зад.

— Вспомнил внезапно о моем существовании? — Гвендолин уселась на крышу, обхватив колени рукой, и насупилась. — Я тебе писала, ты ни разу не ответил…

— Твой милый французский цербер в отъезде, мой эксперимент закончен, — Моргант раскрыл руки и, потянувшись, завис в воздухе, устраиваясь на нем, словно в кресле. — Ну же, Гвен, не будь злюкой. Я придумал для тебя новое вино. Тебе понравится! 

Гвендолин покачала головой. Моргант всегда делал только то, что ему хотелось, и только тогда, когда ему хотелось, в остальное время игнорируя даже те слабые попытки общения, что время от времени предпринимала Гвендолин. И сегодня, когда она и выглядела, и чувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, такое отношение было обидно до слез. Что, конечно, бесполезно было объяснять ее рвущемуся общаться гостю. Сначала она пыталась, плакала, злилась, кричала… А потом смирилась. Моргант был словно ветер — порывистый, легкий и непостоянный. И сколько бы она ни врала себе, что так было лучше для них обоих, она прекрасно понимала, что на самом деле это совсем не так. 

—Дзынь! — Моргант завис перед ее лицом, нажав пальцем на нос. — У кого красные глазки? 

— Отстань! — Гвендолин вспыхнула, спрятав лицо в ладонях. 

— Ой, какая суровая малышка! — Моргант покачал головой. — Тебе надо сменить облик, Гвен. Я совсем разучился дружить с маленькими девочками. Зато я знаю, чем развлечь тебя, когда ты немного подрастешь… Ну? 

—Мне платье мешает. — Гвендолин осторожно убрала руку от лица, уставившись на придвинувшегося к ней вплотную Морганта. 

—Так сними! — тот выразительно дернул вниз корсаж. Ткань хрустнула, расходясь по шву. 

Гвендолин вскочила, едва не упав, когда нога поехала на влажной черепице, и зло фыркнула, раздувая ноздри. 

— Ты невозможен! — Она прижала платье к себе и всхлипнула. А потом заревела, снова пряча лицо в ладонях.

—Ну вот… — Моргант нахмурился, темные кустистые брови сошлись на переносице. — А было время, тебе нравилось, когда я с тебя платья сдергивал, — проворчал он и, подхватив все еще рыдающую Гвендолин на руки, решительно спрыгнул с крыши, чтобы свернуть в гостеприимно распахнутое окно спальни. 

— Не плачь! — Он оторвал руки Гвендолин от лица и состроил умильную мордочку. — Я тебе конфетку дам. Правда. Вчера изобрел. Хочешь?

Гвендолин покачала головой. 

— Корсет расшнуруй. 

Когда одежда горкой лежала на полу, она закрыла глаза. Так было проще проследить, как меняется тело. Как рост становится выше, волосы — чуть темнее. Как постепенно набухают, вырастая, груди, и в паху начинают появляться волосы. Как ноги становятся длиннее, бедра — шире, а эмоции словно немного глуше. И становится проще сдерживаться, понимать, прощать, смиряться… С Моргантом это, пожалуй, было очень кстати. 

— Не пойду я с тобой гулять! — Гвендолин облачилась в домашний пеньюар и, поджав под себя ногу, устроилась на кровати. Моргант упал рядом, вытянувшись на покрывале во весь свой немалый рост. 

— Ну и не надо, — легко согласился он. — Чего ты ревела-то?

— Ты мне платье порвал! — Гвендолин фыркнула. — Когда я маленькая, я легко расстраиваюсь. Как все дети. Так что ты хотел, чтобы я попробовала? 

— Конфеты! — Моргант широко улыбнулся. — Ну же, красавица, давай я буду драконом и уволоку тебя в свою башню? Расскажешь мне, с кем ты играешь, пока твоя дама веселится в Бате.

— Интересно тебе, да? — Гвендолин улеглась на живот и, подложив руку под щеку, взглянула на Морганта. 

— Я нашла смешного мальчика недавно. Он все никак не мог нарисовать Рим…

— Подрабатываешь музой? — усмехнулся Моргант. 

—Не поверишь, смертью, — Гвендолин рассмеялась и начала рассказывать об Эдмонде, постепенно придвигаясь к Морганту все ближе и ближе. 

Скоро она уже вжималась лбом в его плечо, а тот, совершенно довольный этим обстоятельством, гладил ее по волосам. 

—Думаешь, убьешь его, да? — спросил он, когда Гвендолин закончила оглашать свои планы в отношении Эдмонда на ближайшие ночи. 

—Когда-нибудь обязательно. — Она улыбнулась. — Я даже рисунок у него уже забрала, чтобы не забывать. И Рим заберу. Чтобы помнить, почему я его выбрала. 

—А не жалко будет? — Моргант приподнял брови. 

Гвендолин пожала плечами. 

—Давай свои конфеты, — решила она после небольшой паузы.

— Так в башне конфеты, — рассмеялся Моргант. — И вино в башне. Я, как порядочный дракон, ношу только принцесс — Он поиграл бровями. — Полетели, а?

— Полетели! — Гвендолин резко кивнула и, не успела она сказать, что ей надо переодеться, как Моргант сдернул ее с кровати и, прижав к себе, вынес на улицу через окно.

Обхватив его за плечи мгновенно закоченевшими на ветру руками, Гвендолин смотрела вниз. Темные пятна парков и скверов, яркие полосы освещенных фонарями улиц, очаги костров и пожаров — Лондон казался огромным. Раньше он таким не был. Только вот той варварски прекрасной красоты, что была в Риме, в нем не было. И свободы… Пьянящего ощущения, что Гвендолин испытывала тогда, прижимаясь к Морганту в воздухе, тоже не осталось. И Гвендолин не знала, разрушила ли эту радость сила привычки или она просто выдумала то, чего никогда и не было… Передернув плечами, она заглянула в смеющееся лицо своего спутника и старательно улыбнулась. Плакать больше не стоило. Ни возраст, ни платье уже не служили ей оправданием. 

 

**Глава 6.**

Эдмонду давно не снилось столь рванных и тревожных снов, как этой ночью, а утром он кашлял так долго и мучительно, что на глаза наворачивались слезы. И все равно он поднялся из постели, оделся и настоял на том, что проведет день как обычно. Нельзя было заболевать — он повторял себе это снова и снова. Когда грудь раздирало болью и когда в голове начинало шуметь, а ночные события снова казались бредом — просто уговаривал себя, что болеть нельзя, рисовал Рим и ждал.

Он даже тихонько встал и оделся сразу после того, как Джеймс вышел из комнаты, устроив его на ночь. Лицо Эдмонда горело от предвкушения.

Как Гвендолин и обещала, на следующую ночь она пришла в платье. Темное, почти черное в неровном газовом освещении улиц, оно помогало идеально скрываться в тени, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания. Пожалуй, прошлой ночью она получила его в избытке. Неторопливо пройдя по парковой дорожке, Гвендолин остановилась около стены дома. Лезть в окно не хотелось. Да и сложно было бы сделать это в прогулочном платье с кринолином и нижними юбками. 

«Эдмонд! — мысленно позвала она, почти полностью скрываясь в отбрасываемой деревьями тени.— Открой мне дверь».

Эдмонд подскочил к окну, но не увидел за ним никого и поспешил вниз, к двери, гадая, какой Гвендолин будет сегодня.

На пороге стояла девушка лет семнадцати в темном платье, которое делало ее лицо особенно бледным, почти светящимся. Светлые волосы были прикрыты строгой черной шляпкой, больше всего напоминающей квакерский чепец. 

— О, сегодня ты одет, — улыбнулась она Эдмонду. — Спасибо, что ждал меня. Это приятно. 

Эдмонд потрясенно рассмотрел прекрасную гостю и посторонился, пропуская ее в дом.

— Конечно, я ждал, — тихо заверил ее он.

— Как твои рисунки? — спросила Гвендолин, поднимаясь по лестнице. — Вы с дядей уже покинули Рим?

— Да, — Эдмонд улыбнулся. — Рим ждет тебя наверху, а я делаю наброски для следующего пункта назначения.

—Флоренция? — уточнила Гвендолин. — Ты быстро… 

Она вздохнула, думая о том, что время летит все-таки слишком стремительно. За эти две встречи, несколько уловленных мыслей и подслушанных разговоров Эдмонд не успел ей приесться. Может быть, оттого, что он был живой, смешной и настоящий. И он действительно ждал ее, горячо и искренне. И этого ощущения Гвендолин точно будет не хватать. 

— А это плохо, что я быстро? — удивленно спросил Эдмонд. — Я могу и не торопиться, — он улыбнулся. Сейчас он, наверное, и вправду не так уж и торопился. На фоне необыкновенных приключений в последние ночи он и думать забыл о своей болезни, меньше расстраиваясь даже из-за неприятных приступов кашля.

— А меня ты нарисуешь? — Гвендолин остановилась на лестнице и заглянула Эдмонду в глаза. — Я помню, ты собирался. 

— Конечно, — он кивнул. — Я уже кое-что пробовал, но это так, фантазии… Я хотел бы нарисовать именно тебя, если ты согласишься позировать.

Гвендолин кивнула и, развернувшись, продолжила подниматься наверх. Хотела ли она позировать, она не знала. После предутреннего визита в гости к Морганту, она все еще пребывала в несколько растрепанных чувствах, и с каждым шагом вверх по лестнице все больше думала о том, как долго Эдмонду будет интересно рядом с ней. Возможно, когда все тайны будут разгаданы, а картины написаны, он найдет себе занятие поинтереснее… И тогда его даже убивать станет противно. Гвендолин нахмурилась.

— У меня не всегда получается передать портретное сходство по памяти, — оправдался Эдмонд и задумчиво сжал губы. Сегодня Гвендолин была какая-то другая. Она каждый раз была другая, конечно, но сегодня она казалась даже более хрупкой, чем вчера в образе ребенка. В ней появилась уязвимость. И еще она все меньше походила на те туманные и прекрасные образы, которые Эдмонд пробовал рисовать, чтобы отразить свои впечатления от их первой встречи. В Гвендолин было слишком много жизни, слишком много индивидуальности. Ее нужно было рисовать так же, как дядю Генри, — думая именно о ней, а не об абстрактном образе.

А еще Эдмонду казалось, что сегодня Гвендолин им недовольна, непонятно почему.

— Я соглашусь позировать, — произнесла Гвендолин, когда Эдмонд распахнул перед ней дверь в комнату. — Только не сегодня… Какой ты хотел бы меня нарисовать? — Она улыбнулась. — Какой я нравлюсь тебе больше?

— Постарше, чем в прошлый раз… И помладше, чем в девяносто лет, — ответил Эдмонд, вспоминая вчерашний разговор. Он вдруг очень ясно представил себе, как бы он нарисовал Гвендолин — в духе средневековья, немного похоже на некоторые картины прерафаэлитов.

Гвендолин согласно кивнула.

— Ты обязательно попробуешь. А сейчас покажи мне Рим. Через твои мысли он выглядит совсем не так, как на бумаге.

Рисунок у Эдмонда был уже наготове. Он зажег яркий газовый свет, специально, чтобы не скрадывались цвета римской площади. В мыслях Эдмонда, наверное, эта сцена выглядела еще лучше, еще живее, но все же из всех его рисунков, посвященных несостоявшемуся путешествию с дядей Генри, этот был лучшим: самым ярким, самым насыщенным, самым живым. В нем не было привычной меланхолии — только свобода и радость жизни. Возможно, потому что главным предметом этого рисунка был сам Рим, два английских джентльмена присутствовали на нем, как зрители, расслабленными, и явно наслаждающимися этим фигурами второго плана.

— На бумаге мне он нравится больше, — Гвендолин улыбнулась. 

Рим у Эдмонда получился почти таким же волшебным, как он ей запомнился. Пусть сам Эдмонд там никогда и не был. На самом деле, конечно, такого Рима и не было никогда на свете. Просто мечты и надежды всегда немного меняют ощущения. Словно крепкое вино. Гвендолин улыбнулась и осторожно коснулась пальчиком бьющего на площади фонтана, думая о том, что хотела бы разделить с Эдмондом ту радость, которой был полон его рисунок.

— Больше? — обрадовался Эдмонд. — Это хорошо! Я надеюсь, что остальные будут не хуже.

—Увидим, — Гвендолин отложила рисунок и повернулась к Эдмонду. — Я хотела позвать тебя на прогулку.

Эдмонд встретился с ней взглядом. При свете газового рожка — пожалуй, даже слишком резкого — глаза Гвендолин были ярко-голубыми, волосы блестели чистым золотом, губы имели самый чудесный оттенок розового цвета, и во всем ее облике было столько прелести, что трудно было отвести взгляд. В голове у Эдмонда немного шумело, как от шампанского, щеки горели, и зябкий озноб ожидания, который он испытывал весь вечер, сменился бесшабашной легкостью.

— Куда угодно, — улыбнулся он.

— Замечательно! — Гвендолин широко улыбнулась. Пусть не это и не Рим, но, кто знает, что интересного принесет им этот вечер…— Принесешь мне что-нибудь из твоей одежды? Я не хочу идти в платье.

Эдмонд с готовностью повернулся было к двери, но тут же остановился и посмотрел на Гвендолин с самым недоуменным выражением лица.

Гвендолин приподняла брови.

— Ты жалеешь мне одежду?

— Я удивлен просьбой, — Эдмонд почувствовал, что краснеет, и, решив ничему больше не удивляться, уточнил: — Любую одежду? Ты полностью… эээ… Всю одежду?

— Ну да! — Гвендолин нетерпеливо передернула плечами. 

От дальнейших вопросов Эдмонд воздержался. Он отправился в свою комнату и открыл комод, задумчиво изучая его содержимое. Доставать рубашку, брюки и все прочее для Гвендолин — для юной девушки, которой она была сегодня — было странно. С другой стороны, на фоне всех прочих странностей, окружающих ее личность, это было не так уж и шокирующе. Эдмонд задержался, чтобы выпить еще одну порцию лекарства от кашля — в груди неприятно давило, — и, взяв приготовленную одежду, вернулся в гостиную.

Гвендолин сняла шляпку и перчатки, оставив их на столе. Провела рукой по волосам, вытащив несколько лишних шпилек, и принялась ходить по комнате. Она то снова подходила к столу, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на рисунки, то к окну, чтобы посмотреть на парк, в котором они гуляли только вчера, то принималась разглядывать уже знакомую обстановку. Ее переполняли волнение и азарт, которые просто не давали усидеть на месте. Хотелось двигаться, суетиться и лихорадочно делать хоть что-то. И когда Эдмонд наконец вернулся с одеждой, Гвендолин радостно выдохнула:

— Наконец-то. Помоги мне одеться, пожалуйста!

Эдмонд чуть не выронил все, что принес. И, от греха подальше, свалил вещи в ближайшее кресло, прежде чем ответить.

— К… как помочь?

— Ох, — Гвендолин вздохнула. — Платье застегивается на спине. Я не смогу сама его снять, — пояснила она недовольно. — Пока мы будем тут стоять, вся ночь пройдет! — Она всплеснула руками. 

Эдмонд подошел к ней и, когда она нетерпеливо повернулась к нему спиной, начал возиться с застежками платья. Завязки были еще ничего, а вот мелкие пуговки стремились вывернуться из пальцев. Или это пальцы чуть подрагивали и не могли толком за них ухватиться. А под тканью ощущалось тело Гвендолин, обнажалась под все же поддавшимися пуговицами белая, гладкая, как фарфор, кожа и нежный батист нижней сорочки. И сердце у Эдмонда билось так сильно, что перехватывало дыхание.

Гвендолин пару раз повернула голову. Эдмонду, конечно, было далеко до ее горничной. Зато сердце у него колотилось так, что Гвендолин казалось, что оно внезапно поселилось у нее в ушах. И кровью пахло все явственнее. Она облизнулась. 

— Корсет тоже помоги снять, — проговорила она, выступив из платья и оставшись в кринолине и паре нижних юбок, который принялась ловко развязывать сама.

Эдмонд, утратив всякую способность к речи, робко дотронулся до шнуровки корсета, пытаясь при этом никак не коснуться обнаженных плеч Гвендолин. Но они все равно при этом были все время перед глазами, чуть меняя очертания, когда Гвендолин двигалась, у основания ее шеи обозначалась трогательная заметная косточка, когда она наклоняла голову, чуть выступали лопатки, когда она отставляла локоть. Эдмонд продолжал расшнуровывать корсет, стараясь не думать о том, что перед его глазами сейчас находится самое острое эротическое зрелище в его жизни. Строго говоря, рассуждая об эротических переживаниях, он мог бы вспомнить еще картинки определенного сорта и пару поспешных эпизодов отъявленного непотребства, но все это ему рядом с Гвендолин совершенно искренне даже не пришло в голову.

Когда корсет начал сползать со спины, Гвендолин подхватила его и обернулась, выступив навстречу Эдмонду из нижних юбок. 

— Спасибо, — корсет опустился на горку юбок, и Гвендолин задумчиво оглядела свои панталончики и длинную батистовую сорочку. А также совершенно не мужского размера груди, которые четко проступали под тонкой тканью. — Поможешь перетянуть сорочкой? — спросила она у Эдмонда, обхватив грудь ладонями. — Понимаешь, — продолжила она, словно оправдываясь, — я не собиралась сегодня гулять с тобой. Просто… в общем, я только здесь поняла, что это совершенно необходимо. 

— Не думаю… — начал Эдмонд, но голос прозвучал слишком хрипло, и ему пришлось прокашляться. — Не думаю, что у меня получится.

Гвендолин со вздохом закатила глаза. Сотни лет общения с бессмертными разуверили ее в том, что могут действительно существовать мужчины, теряющиеся при виде женской наготы. Нет, теоретически она допускала такую возможность. Но в то, что ей когда-либо придется столкнуться с подобным, не верилось. И вот пожалуйста. Красный как рак Эдмонд явно очень старается отвести взгляд от ее груди. Правда, к сожалению, совершенно безуспешно. 

— Эдмонд, — терпеливо проговорила она, — мне самой будет трудно, понимаешь? Давай ты просто подержишь ткань, хорошо? У меня в мыслях не было как-либо тебя соблазнять. Я просто хочу позвать тебя на прогулку туда, где мое платье наживет нам множество неприятностей. А ты, в отличие от меня, к сожалению, смертен…

Гвендолин снова вздохнула, действительно внезапно чувствуя сожаление по этому поводу, и подняла на Эдмонда взгляд. Неужели это было именно то, чего ей хотелось? 

— Я не… — запротестовал Эдмонд, смутно пытаясь выразить, что он и не думал, что Гвендолин его соблазняла, и вообще сожалеет о своей реакции и малой сноровке в помощи в таких делах. — Как держать?

— Сейчас объясню, — Гвендолин улыбнулась гораздо веселее и, стянув сорочку через голову, ловко ее встряхнула. Расправив ткань, она приложила край подола к своему боку и протянула Эдмонду горловину. — А теперь натягивай и закручивай! — велела она со смехом. — Видишь, каким интересным опытом тебе довелось обогатиться напоследок.

— О да! — со всей искренностью согласился Эдмонд, натягивая ткань, как ему было велено, и очень при этом осторожничая. Но Гвендолин чуть отступила и повернулась сама, туго затягивая рубашку вокруг себя и сдавливая ею свои замечательно округлые груди. Эдмонд, гадая, не больно ли ей, даже невольно сморщился, будто это ему перетягивали куском материи что-то настолько же нежное на вид.

Гвендолин улыбнулась.

— Вот теперь можно примерить твою рубашку…

В мужскую одежду она облачилась довольно быстро, стянув все-таки кружевные панталончики и забросив их в общую горку юбок. Теперь только сапожки и волосы выбивались из образа… Но если с сапожками она ничего сделать не могла…

— Эдмонд, а ножниц или ножика у тебя найдется? — она извлекла из прически последние шпильки, и волосы упали ей на спину тяжелой волной, доставая почти до колен.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул он, оторвавшись от восторженного любования густыми золотыми прядями, и отправился за ножницами.

— Благодарю. — Перехватив волосы поудобнее, Гвендолин решительно отрезала их. Теперь они едва закрывали шею. 

— Все. Можем идти, — она повернулась к Эдмонду.

Эдмонд только рот открыл, глядя на лежащее на полу сияющее великолепие локонов, с которыми Гвендолин так сурово расправилась. Наверное, даже смени Гвендолин волшебным образом не только возраст, но и пол, он бы удивился меньше, чем наблюдая за этим почти обыденным переодеванием. Но у всего на свете есть пределы. Даже у способности удивляться. Так что рот Эдмонд закрыл и вполне рассудительно заметил:

— Не хватает цилиндра. Я принесу.

— Да! — Гвендолин радостно потерла руки. — И пойдем скорее! И так полночи потратили уже…

***

Скоро они уже прокрались по лестнице вниз и вступили в прохладу осенней ночи. Сегодня погода была не такая ясная, как вчера, по небу плыли тучи, и в рваные прорехи между ними выглядывала луна. Деревья вежливо перешептывались над головой, покачивая покрытыми золотой листвой ветками, дом спал, степенный в своей старомодной красоте, и только две тонкие фигуры в щегольской одежде — на одной из фигур она, правда, сидела так, словно была с чужого плеча — веселым легким шагом спешили по узкой дорожке к дальней стене сада.

Гвендолин легко пробежалась до ограды. В брюках делать это было гораздо веселее, чем в юбках. Остановившись, она обернулась к Эдмонду.

— Пойдешь первым?

Эдмонд смерил взглядом высоту стены.

— Пойду? — с иронией переспросил он и, сняв цилиндр, зажал его под мышкой. — Полезу!

— Уповая на милость божию, чтобы никто этого не увидел. — Подпрыгнув и схватившись за ветку дерева, он уперся ногой в развилку и начал перебираться к той ветке, что нависала над стеной.

— Если будешь падать, я тебя поймаю, — рассмеялась Гвендолин, наблюдая, как Эдмонд медленно, но верно перебирается на другую сторону ограды. Убедившись, что он благополучно начал спуск с другой стороны, она тоже взлетела вверх и прыгнула, приземляясь на ноги, на освещенную фонарями пустынную улицу. Пожалуй, стоя здесь, трудно было поверить, что вечно оживленная Пикадилли находится всего в нескольких шагах. 

— Хотел бы я уметь так же, — рассмеялся Эдмонд, оттряхивая брюки от кусочков коры и листьев.

Гвендолин фыркнула.

— Тоже по заборам бы скакал? 

Она оглядела улицу и, подумав минуту, решительно зашагала к шумной и пестрящей огнями Пикадилли. Там было проще всего найти кэб. Широкая улица ночью была, похоже, такой же светлой, как днем. По ней в обе стороны сновали экипажи, по тротуарам проходили джентльмены и те, кто хотел бы на них походить. Двери пабов были гостеприимно распахнуты и из них то и дело кто-нибудь выходил не совсем ровной походкой, чтобы тут же угодить в лапки какой-нибудь разодетой и раскрашенной шлюхи, готовой с радостью если не обеспечить его досуг, то обчистить карманы. 

— А куда мы идем? — поинтересовался Эдмонд.

— Мы не идем, мы едем! — Гвендолин остановилась на минуту, вслушиваясь в мысли кэбменов, отдыхающих у питейных заведений в ожидании клиентов. Выбрав одного, задремавшего на козлах, она мысленно заставила его проснуться и подвезти экипаж к ним поближе. Разум у него был простой и очень уставший, влиять на него даже ей было легко. А значит человек и вопросов задавать не будет, и денег не возьмет… И вообще с трудом вспомнит потом, как оказался в другой части Лондона. 

— И куда же мы едем? — Эдмонд с интересом озирался, не столько рассматривая публику, заполонившую Пикадилли, — на эти типажи он насмотрелся достаточно — сколько отмечая, не обратил ли кто из них внимания на его необычную спутницу в мужском одеянии.

Никто не обращал. Пара проституток оглядела Эдмонда и Гвендолин оценивающими взглядами, но по какой-то причине не сочла их многообещающими клиентами. Еще один тип в потрепанном пиджаке с чужого плеча задержал на Гвендолин взгляд, но тут же, будто что-то вспомнив, заторопился по улице дальше.

— В Ист-Энд! — объявила Гвендолин, когда выбранный ею кэб остановился прямо перед ними. 

— О! Никогда не был там в такую пору ночи, — усмехнулся Эдмонд и вежливо подождал, пока Гвендолин войдет в кэб, а потом сел рядом с ней.

— А я никогда не была там днем, — Гвендолин устроилась поудобнее, приготовившись к долгой дороге. Путешествовать в наемных экипажах она не любила. Гораздо веселее было ездить на собственном или ходить пешком. Или бежать, легко перелетая с крыши на крышу, останавливаясь на чужих балконах и подглядывая в окна.

— Почему? — удивился Эдмонд.

— Потому что я не видела солнца вот уже десять веков, — Гвендолин пожала плечами. — Дикая охота выезжает только ночами, вот и мы преследуем свои жертвы, только когда на землю опускается тьма.

— Вот как… А до этого? — спросил Эдмонд, моментально позабыв про все на свете и настроившись на мистический лад. В словах Гвендолин было что-то такое… что наводило на мысли, что когда-то она все-таки солнце видела.

— А до этого я жила в монастыре у моря… — Гвендолин улыбнулась. — Пока не появился Эрик и его корабли.

— В монастыре? И ты была… простым человеком?

— Монахиней. 

— А потом?..

— А потом Эрик взял меня в жены и сделал такой же, как он. — Гвендолин посмотрела на дорогу. Кэб ехал медленно, и можно было спокойно рассматривать прохожих, которые, чем дальше, тем меньше напоминали джентльменов, становясь все грязнее и потрепаннее.

— Десять веков назад?! — вполголоса проговорил Эдмонд, до которого будто впервые дошел смысл этих слов. Просто это время не казалось таким уж шокирующим в применении к существованию некой неясной волшебной сущности, но поражало, как только становилось ясно, что волшебная сущность была некогда человеком, или почти человеком.

— Десять веков назад. — Гвендолин пожала плечами. — Я — одна из самых старых охотников Лондона. 

Эдмонд оценил легкость, с которой Гвендолин говорила об этом, и преисполнился за нее гордостью. Она была не просто прекрасна, волшебна и сверхъестественна. Она была поистине экстраординарна со всех точек зрения, даже в среде подобных ей мистических существ. И при этом еще и очаровательно выглядела, в мужском платье, в отличном шелковом цилиндре, из-под которого выбивались короткие светлые пряди, с нежными округлыми щеками и яркими голубыми глазами, мерцающими таинственным внутренним светом. Потрясающая картина: видел такое — и можно уже умирать, все равно большинство людей и дожив до столетнего возраста ничего подобного не увидят. Хотя одна крошечная деталь все же выбивалась из общего совершенства… Эдмонд остановил взгляд на цилиндре. 

— Можно я поправлю?.. — почему-то снова краснея, поинтересовался он. Дождался согласия и придал шляпе именно тот угол, который был наиболее изящен. — Вот так… — мягко проговорил он, поглядел на Гвендолин полным экзальтированного восхищения взглядом и поспешно убрал руки.

—Нравлюсь? — Гвендолин повернула к нему голову и улыбнулась. — Твоя одежда мне все-таки немного велика.

— Естественно. Но так еще очаровательней.

Она покачала головой и рассмеялась. Эдмонд со своим наивным восхищением был очень мил. Пожалуй, Гвендолин хотелось бы стать для Эдмонда той, кого он представлял себе по ее рассказам. Могущественным бессмертным существом, наделенным высшей властью и высшей мудростью. И разубеждать его было жалко… С другой стороны, Гвендолин хотелось, чтобы ждал он именно ее, а не мифическую леди Смерть, решившую забрать его с собой. И если Эдмонд будет не готов посмотреть на правду, что ж… Она же обещала его убить. Ист-Энд был ничем не хуже других мест. Умереть Эдмонд мог и там. Тем более, Рим он уже нарисовал.

Когда кэб проехал по мосту и углубился в узкие захламленные улочки Ист-Энда, возница натянул поводья.

— Выходим здесь? — уточнил Эдмонд, скептически разглядывая непрезентабельные дома и подозрительные лужи на мостовой.

— Выходим. — Гвендолин легко выбралась из кэба. 

Экипаж загрохотал по разбитой мостовой. Гвендолин огляделась, размышляя, куда бы направиться. По краям дороги высились обшарпанные дома с забитыми деревом ставнями. Света в окнах не было практически нигде, но Гвендолин слышала за стенами множество людей. Пахло стоячей водой, мочой, немытыми человеческими телами, медленно гниющими тряпками и гарью. Гвендолин подняла лицо, втягивая ноздрями воздух. В подворотнях и дальше по улице тоже были люди. Кое-где виднелся свет костров, слышалась пьяная брань. Пробираться через всех этих бродяг сразу не хотелось. Гвендолин посмотрела на Эдмонда и улыбнулась:

— Пробежишься со мной по крышам?

— Почему бы и нет, — решительно согласился Эдмонд. После относительного тепла кэба на улице казалось особенно промозгло. Сырость и неприятные запахи, казалось, льнули к одежде, пропитывали ее насквозь, и Эдмонд опять ощутил подступающий противный озноб. Можно было и по крышам. Можно было как угодно, лишь бы убежать от неприятного чувства.

— Держись за меня. — Гвендолин нахмурилась. — Ты же не собираешься сейчас раскашляться? 

— Кажется, нет, — успокоил ее Эдмонд. — По крайней мере, не планирую… Мы туда залезем, как ты на мой дом?

Он очень сомневался в своих силах, но подвергать их такому испытанию не пришлось. Гвендолин забралась на стоящую у ближайшего здания бочку и протянула ему руку. Эдмонд и оглянуться не успел, как стоял рядом с ней на этой опоре, а потом и на замшелой черепичной крыше. 

— Аккуратнее, — Гвендолин поддержала его за талию. Крыша кое-где прохудилась, местами черепица потрескалась и обвалилась, закопченные печные трубы были большей частью разбиты, и части кладки валялись под ногами. 

Гвендолин потянула Эдмонда за руку, ступая по краю крыши. Вдоль улицы они прошли медленно и неторопливо, Гвендолин прислушивалась к тому, что происходит внизу, и тихо пересказывала Эдмонду. В домах люди спали, пили, совокуплялись или ссорились. В одной комнате жена пыталась утихомирить мужа, который бегал за ней с внушительной деревянной палкой. В другой надрывно кашляла умирающая от чахотки девочка, в третьей мальчик неторопливо разматывал бинты на недавно отрезанной руке, тихо всхлипывая, чтобы не разбудить только что угомонившегося пьяного отца.

На улицах тоже был народ. В соседнем доме гнали брагу, и около входа толпились люди разной степени опьянения. И даже до слуха Эдмонда должна была доноситься отборная брань, которой эти джентльмены поливали друг друга и неторопливую самогонщицу

— Все так необычно, когда смотришь сверху, — проговорил Эдмонд, не упускающий ни одного слова из рассказа Гвендолин и широко отрытыми глазами смотрящий то на крышу у себя под ногами, то улицы внизу, то на совсем близкое небо, покрытое тучами, похожими на вороха лохмотьев. 

— Мне иногда нравится заглядывать в окна, — поделилась Гвендолин, переходя на крышу следующего дома и подавая Эдмонду руку. — Здесь люди живут так тесно, что иногда кажется, что теснее уже некуда. Мертвые, больные, калеки и младенцы ютятся в одной комнате и спят в одном углу…

— Как так можно жить?! — ужаснулся Эдмонд, быстро переступая узкую щель между крышами и осторожно ставя ноги на расшатанную черепицу. — Не буду больше считать сумасшедшей свою тетушку Матильду, которая все свое время посвящает благотворительности.

— О, благотворительность твоей тетушки — это капля в море, — отмахнулась Гвендолин. — Хочешь заглянуть со мной в окошко? — Она подошла к краю крыши и, опустившись на колени, свесилась вниз. — Тут есть симпатичный карниз. Думаю, мы поместимся… А потом я хочу выбрать кого-нибудь, чтобы убить. — Она поднялась и обернулась к Эдмонду. — Поможешь? Только не пьянчуг. У них мерзкая кровь. 

— Помогу что? — не понял Эдмонд, с опаской присаживаясь на корточки на краю крыши.

— Выбрать, — Гвендолин нетерпеливо вздохнула. — Я сегодня бежала к тебе, Эдмонд, и совсем не подумала о еде. В Ист-Энде всегда можно найти себе жертву. — Она осторожно спустилась на довольно широкий карниз, который явно когда-то был частью обвалившегося балкона, и протянула Эдмонду руки, предлагая присоединиться. Из-за неровно заколоченного окна пробивалась полоска света. Там видимо, несмотря на поздний час и дороговизну освещения, еще не спали.

— А разве?.. — Эдмонд так растерялся от подобного предложения, что соскочил на карниз, даже не успев задуматься ни об опасности, ни о высоте. — Какое я имею право выбирать… кого-то? Я же просто человек.

Гвендолин пожала плечами:

— Я тоже когда-то была просто человеком. Нет никакого предназначения, Эдмонд. Тебя я выбрала потому, что услышала твои мысли, когда заказывала себе платье у портнихи. Ты показался мне интересным, и мне захотелось подарить тебе красивую смерть, о которой ты так мечтал. Так почему бы тебе не выбрать того, кто умрет сегодня? Эти бедняги вообще редко живут долго. И, пожалуй, для них это скорее благо.

Эдмонд нахмурился, и лицо у него разом сделалось упрямое и капризное. Зачем Гвендолин начала говорить такие неприятные вещи, да еще и в таком месте, ночью, на каком-то узком уступе над улицей? Вот сделать полшага назад — и будет очень даже некрасивая смерть: на грязных булыжниках мостовой, с мозгами и кровью, смешавшимися с лошадиными и человеческими экскрементами. С другой стороны, если нет никакого предназначения и высшего смысла, значит, стоит его придумать. Придя к этому простому выводу, Эдмонд поднял одну бровь — невольный жест, обозначавший у него внутреннюю решимость — и заглянул в щель между досками.

Комната ожидаемо оказалась крохотной. За столиком, на котором стояла единственная свеча, сидела бедно одетая девушка и шила. Иголка быстро мелькала в ее пальцах, прячась в тяжелые складки темной материи и выныривая снова. Волосы девушки были убраны под не слишком свежий, посеревший от долгой носки чепец, лицо было тоже каким-то серым и очень утомленным. Она вздохнула, прикрыла глаза и, опустив шитье на стол, потерла веки пальцами, а потом подвигала кистями, разминая сведенные усталостью пальцы. С другой стороны от нее виднелась колыбель, в которой лежал ворох тряпок, укрывающих, видимо, ребенка. 

— А если ты, например, убьешь ее, тебе придется убить и ребенка? — поинтересовался Эдмонд у Гвендолин.

— Он сам умрет, — Гвендолин пожала плечами. — Зачем мне его убивать? 

— Но он умрет из-за того, что ты убила его мать, поэтому его все равно убьешь ты. Но я просто так спросил... Почему она работает в такой поздний час?

— Швеям платят немного, чтобы хоть как-то прокормить себя, они вынуждены брать больше заказов. Вот и работают ночами, чтобы успеть.

Эдмонд подумал о том, что можно было бы подбросить швее монетку, и эта мысль натолкнула его еще на одну.

— Но ты же не хочешь именно ее убивать? — он повернулся к Гвендолин и твердо объявил: — Мне ее жалко.

— Я просто позвала тебя заглянуть в окошко, — покачала головой та. — Время у нас еще есть. Выберем, кого ты захочешь. Или я захочу. — Гвендолин еще раз взглянула на борющуюся с дремотой швею, потом на Эдмонда. — Держись крепче, я собираюсь спрыгнуть. 

Эдмонд открыл было рот, чтобы еще что-то спросить, и едва успел покрепче ухватиться за руку Гвендолин. Он головокружительного прыжка вниз перехватило дыхание. Эдмонд с изумлением отметил, что приземление вышло на редкость мягким, несмотря на грубые камни мостовой, но, видно, встряска не пошла на пользу его легким, и он закашлялся, судорожно нащупывая в кармане платок.

Гвендолин недовольно сжала губы. Болезнь Эдмонда ее раздражала своими внезапными и совершенно несвоевременными проявлениями. А еще тем, что отдающийся от узких стен глухой кашель запросто обратит на себя внимание местной фауны. И тогда не придется выбирать себе жертву. Останется просто вульгарно перебить тех, кто захочет поживиться их деньгами и одеждой.

К счастью, откашлялся Эдмонд довольно быстро. Он перевел дыхание и выпрямился, бросая платок на мостовую.

— Вот проклятье, — выдохнул он, досадливо хмурясь.

— Зато выбирать жертву, думаю, нам не придется, — Гвендолин азартно улыбнулась, вглядываясь в очередной темный проулок. 

Эдмонд посмотрел на нее и перевел заинтересованный взгляд в ту же сторону, куда она смотрела.

— А что там? — шепотом спросил он. От повеявшего ощущения опасности по всему тело пробежал холодок, задержавшись между лопаток.

— А там несколько джентльменов, которых ты своим кашлем отвлек от избивания одного господина, — Гвендолин чуть прищурилась, вглядываясь в темноту и вчитываясь в мысли двигающихся к ним людей. 

Компания была небольшая, в основном мальчишки лет пятнадцати под предводительством пары более взрослых товарищей. У каждого за сапогом припрятан нож. Почти все курят трубки. Оборванные, грязные и очень злые. Не найдя чем поживиться в Ист-Энде, они уже собирались пройти дальше, двигаясь в сторону более зажиточных кварталов. Не то чтобы кашель Эдмонда действительно их отвлек, но проверить, кто ошивается на их территории, пока они тут занимаются делом, им хотелось. 

Да и местная брага приятно туманила им мозги и просто требовала ввязаться в какую-нибудь экономически более выгодную потасовку. Чем ближе они подходили, тем слышнее становился весьма специфический говор уроженцев этой части Лондона. Эдмонд не слишком представлял себе, как следует вести себя с подобным сбродом, но горячо пожалел, что не захватил хотя бы трость или зонт. Еще лучше, конечно, было бы оказаться вооруженным чем-нибудь посущественнее, но, увы, пистолета у него не было. Отец где-то запер даже тот, что был когда-то подарен Эдмонду дядей Генри. В любом случае, на лице Гвендолин был написан кровожадный азарт — довольно забавное выражение на таком милом девичьем личике, и, оглядевшись и прикинув возможности для отступления, Эдмонд приосанился и принял самый преисполненный достоинства вид. Известно ведь, что присущее истинному джентльмену присутствие духа, будучи правильно продемонстрировано, останавливало даже армейские бунты.

Гвендолин, обернувшись на него, рассмеялась. 

—Нет, Эдмонд, тебе в это точно ввязываться не стоит, — мягко заметила она, и через пару мгновений Эдмонд уже уютно устроился на недавно покинутом ими карнизе, держа в руках шелковый цилиндр Гвендолин. Сама же она снова была внизу и, как только первый мальчишка вышел из соседнего двора, вышла вперед. Лунный свет выгодно высветил ее волосы, сделав их почти белоснежными. Мальчишка присвистнул и, пыхнув трубкой, направился в ее сторону. 

—Какая детка к нам сегодня заглянула! — медленно протянул он, обходя Гвендолин по кругу. 

Его товарищи тоже поторопились, и скоро Гвендолин окружило семеро, явно ожидая малейшего ее движения, чтобы напасть. 

Эдмонд, наблюдая за сценой сверху, нервно закусил губу, от души возмущенный поведением отребья. Он всем сердцем надеялся, что Гвендолин знает, что делает.

Сброд, меж тем, вступил с Гвендолин в извечный диалог на тему наличия у нее каких-либо материальных ценностей, которые она готова разделить с народом. К ценностям относились часы, кошелек и одежда. Гвендолин заверила собеседников, что расставаться с чем бы то ни было она не собирается, и заварушка началась. Мягко зашелестела ткань штанов, когда бандиты доставали ножи. Прозвучало несколько смачных плевков: самые предусмотрительные сплюнули вязкую табачную жвачку. Большинство же не торопилось даже вынимать изо рта трубки, явно не слишком высоко оценивая шансы противника. 

На Гвендолин сразу напали двое. Видимо это был отработанный прием. Один потянул ее к себе, обхватив рукой за шею, второй тут же ударил коленом в живот. Гвендолин только фыркнула и, сломав первому нападавшему руку, легко вывернулась из захвата, чтобы, пока никто еще не понял, что произошло, разорвать зубами горло второму. Прижав его ближе, она с наслаждением сделала несколько глотков брызжущей из артерии крови и с силой кинула хрипящего человека в его товарищей, тут же развернувшись к тем, кто уже налетел на нее с тыла. 

Первый столкнулся с ней и, судя, по хрипу, не слишком удачно для себя, следующий уже взмахивал в воздухе ножом, а долговязый тип в прорванной на локтях одежде испуганно отшатнулся в сторону.

Сверху Эдмонду было не так легко понять, что именно происходит на темной улице, но хватало звуков борьбы, хриплых криков, стонов и вопля, полного ужаса, с которым один из нападавших столкнул с себя обмякшее тело приятеля, вскочил на ноги и, оскальзываясь, словно по камням была разлита жидкость, помчался прочь. Очевидно, Гвендолин умела разбираться в таких ситуациях.

Когда нападавшие поняли, что эту битву им не выиграть, и припустили по улице, Гвендолин последовала за ними. Пить кровь у остывающих на земле трупов не было никакого желания. Поймав того, кто бежал последним, она дернула его к себе, судя по воплю, вывихнув ему руку. Парень пытался бежать, выдираясь из захвата, и Гвендолин просто повалила его на землю и, прижав его голову к булыжной мостовой, вцепилась в горло, снова неудачно порвав артерию. Человек сразу обмяк, бестолков дрыгая руками и ногами, а Гвендолин торопливо глотала кровь, думая о том, что теперь-то точно основательно измазала одежду, не говоря уж о лице и волосах. 

Умер мужчина довольно быстро. Гвендолин поднялась, отряхнувшись, посмотрела на лежащие в десятке шагов первые трупы. Кровь разливалась по телу приятным теплом, да и азарт охоты еще не прошел. Звонко рассмеявшись, она подпрыгнула, хватаясь за ближайший выступ в стене дома и, забравшись наверх, бегом пробежала по крыше к тому месту, где оставила Эдмонда. Спустившись к нему на карниз, она улыбнулась и весело поболтала ногами в воздухе. 

— Спасибо, что подержал цилиндр. Не видел, бедняжка все еще шьет? — Она покосилась в забитое досками окно, за которым все еще мерцал слабый огонек свечи. 

— Мне было не до нее, — Эдмонд во все глаза смотрел на Гвендолин, растрепанную, окровавленную, в испачканной одежде. — Ты что, всех их убила? Ты похожа на королеву кельтов Боудикку, выкупавшуюся в крови римлян после особенно жестокого сражения!

—Нет, трое сбежали, — Гвендолин повернулась, чтобы еще раз взглянуть в окошко.

Швея, отложив работу, баюкала ребенка, прижав его к своей голой груди. В неверном свете свечи Гвендолин все-таки смогла разглядеть темную ареолу соска, вокруг которого сомкнулись детские губки.

— А сколько человек ты убиваешь за ночь? — Эдмонд заглянул в комнату через другую щель, но смущенно отвел глаза и принялся шарить в карманах, желая найти все-таки какую-нибудь монетку.

— Обычно одного и не каждую ночь, — Гвендолин отвернулась от окна. — Сегодняшние просто сами напросились.

— И ты не знаешь, в рай они направляются или в ад?

— Нет, — Гвендолин покачала головой. — Я даже не знаю, существуют ли эти самые рай и ад. 

— А твоя душа? Что происходит с ней?

Гвендолин пожала плечами.

— Если у вас есть душа, то и у меня она есть. Я лично ни разу ничьей души не видела, но, говорят, есть охотники, способные видеть духов.  
— А я думал… Кто тогда поручил тебе убивать? 

— Поручил? — Гвендолин приподняла брови. — Мне никто ничего не поручал, Эдмонд. Я убиваю, когда голодна. Вот и все.

— Но что-то заставляет тебя чувствовать себя голодной, — заметил Эдмонд. — Ничто не происходит без причины. Сейчас ты сыта?

Он нашел все-таки в кармане пару шиллингов и теперь задумчиво повернулся к окну, размышляя, как бы их подбросить внутрь.

— Я насыщаюсь, как только забираю чью-то жизнь. — Гвендолин улыбнулась, наблюдая за Эдмондом. — Помочь тебе закинуть в комнату монетки?

— Да, конечно! — обрадовался он.

— Давай сюда, — Гвендолин протянула ему ладонь и, как только Эдмонд вложил в нее монетки, осторожно оторвала край доски, заколачивавшей окно. 

Скинув монетки на пол, она шепнула Эдмонду: 

— Смотри.

И мысленно велела женщине в комнате подойти к окну и поискать монетки.

Эдмонд прильнул к щели между досками, следя за тем, как швея осторожно кладет ребенка в колыбель и, устало проводя рукой по лбу, идет к окну. У нее было совершенно некрасивое лицо, красные от недосыпания глаза с припухшими веками, ввалившиеся щеки. Но в момент, когда она увидела монетки, лицо ее осветилось такой радостью, что Эдмонд и сам улыбнулся. Женщина быстро наклонилась, подняла деньги и принялась недоверчиво рассматривать их, а затем прижала сжатый кулак к груди и подняла глаза к небу. Не нужно было уметь читать мысли, чтобы понять, что она благодарит Господа за его нежданную милость.

— Замечательно! — шепнул Эдмонд и улыбнулся Гвендолин.

Гвендолин мило улыбнулась в ответ и протянула Эдмонду руки. 

— Возвращаемся? До рассвета осталось не так много времени.

— Да! Не хотелось бы, чтобы слуги заметили мое отсутствие… И твое платье! И волосы! Все осталось посреди гостиной! — вспомнил он, мгновенно взволновавшись и хватаясь за ее руку.

Так же легко, как и в прошлый раз, они вместе взобрались на крышу и прошли по расшатанным черепицам. Только мост через Темзу им пришлось миновать по мостовой. Навстречу им попадались припозднившиеся гуляки и стайки проституток, еще ищущих клиентов или уже возвращающихся домой. Некоторые из них задерживали на Гвендолин взгляд, рассматривая ее одежду, явно носящую следы каких-то не слишком мирных приключений, но никто не подошел ближе и не заговорил.

Оказавшись наконец в кэбе, Эдмонд почувствовал, что ужасно замерз и устал. Он спрятал подрагивающие ледяные пальцы в рукава и постарался сохранить бодрый вид.

— Ты переберешься сам в сад или тебе помочь? — с сомнением уточнила у него Гвендолин, когда кэб свернул на Пикадилли.

— Я п… попробую, — Эдмонд собрался с силами, пытаясь вспомнить, были ли удобные деревья с внешней стороны стены. В прошлый раз он с нее просто спрыгнул.

— О, нет уж, пожалуй, я тебя все-таки тебя провожу. — Гвендолин улыбнулась. — А то еще свалишься неудачно, и закончится твое приключение в саду, как ты, помнится, опасался несколько ночей назад. 

Она выглянула в окошко и попросила возницу поворачивать. Оставалось совсем немного…

— Но сегодня я хотя бы одет, —усмехнулся Эдмонд, втайне чувствуя стыдную благодарность за то, что Гвендолин собиралась ему помочь.

Выйдя из кэба, он снова закашлялся и после этого уже никак не мог остановить неприятную дрожь во всем теле, как ни старался развернуть ссутулившиеся плечи. Стена сада, к которой они подошли, начала казаться каким-то исполинским, совершенно непреодолимым препятствием.

— Ох, ты все-таки заболеешь, — Гвендолин сморщила носик и, отправив кэбмена восвояси, обхватила Эдмонда за пояс, чтобы вместе с ним преодолеть ограду в два прыжка.

Оказавшись в саду и еще раз критически оглядев своего спутника, она потянула его к дому. 

— Спасибо… — шепотом поблагодарил Эдмонд и посмотрел на дом. Дойти до него хотелось уже как можно скорее, и все остальное просто переставало восприниматься.

— Я даже помогу тебе добраться до кровати, — пообещала Гвендолин, открывая дверь. В холле было тихо, только тикали часы в гостиной, да слышно было как ворочаются во сне слуги.

Эдмонда она действительно довела до кровати и, усадив на нее, отправилась обратно, мысленно проверяя, крепко ли спит миссис Хиггс, и внушая слуге Эдмонда непреодолимое желание проснуться и подняться наверх.

— Ты придешь еще? — спохватился Эдмонд, увидев, как она идет к дверям, и подскочил с кровати, хватаясь за столбик, поддерживающий балдахин.

— Завтра ночью, — Гвендолин обернулась. — Если будешь ждать, конечно.

Эдмонд, конечно, собирался ждать, но заверить в этом Гвендолин не успел: она исчезла из комнаты так быстро, словно растворилась в воздухе.

Эдмонд спохватился, что и про одежду Гвендолин не успел спросить. Нельзя же, чтобы она оставалась на полу! Он поспешил в гостиную. Воздух в доме казался каким-то очень холодным и сухим, ступени более крутыми, чем когда-либо. С ужасом Эдмонд услышал, что где-то этажом выше заскрипели половицы и на лестнице раздались еще чьи-то шаги.

Он бросился к все так же разбросанным по полу вещам Гвендолин — и ее волосам! — и попытался собрать их в охапку. Не сразу, но ему это удалось, все предметы одежды он завернул в темное платье и понес к себе, осторожно поднимаясь по лестнице.

— Мастер Эдмонд! — встревоженный голос Джеймса прозвучал с площадки третьего этажа.

— Тише, Джеймс, — устало пробормотал Эдмонд. — Помоги мне.

— Что это, сэр? — Джеймс, явно наспех одетый и растрепанный, поспешно подошел ближе и начал забирать объемный сверток из рук Эдмонда.

— Отнеси в мою комнату, Джеймс. Надо убрать это в шкаф, — собравшись, велел Эдмонд не терпящим возражений тоном.

— Да, сэр… — Джеймс бросил на него взгляд и предложил: — Обопритесь на мое плечо.

— Спасибо, Джеймс… Я в порядке.

На самом деле он не был в порядке. Он едва добрел до кровати и рухнул на нее, будто сквозь сон наблюдая за тем, как Джеймс, не разворачивая, убирает сверток одежды в нижний ящик шкафа.

— Спасибо, — с облегчением выдохнул Эдмонд, когда слуга закрыл шкаф. — Все хорошо…

Все было плохо. Джеймс подошел с зажженной свечой в руках, и от ее света у Эдмонда безумно разболелись глаза. Джеймс помог ему раздеться, и Эдмонду было так холодно в процессе, что он еще долго не мог согреться, несмотря на растопленный камин, и подсунутую под ноги грелку, и подоткнутое со всех сторон одеяло, и горячее питье, которое ему принесла почему-то собственноручно миссис Хиггс, неприятно трогающая лоб совершенно ледяными, холоднее, чем у Гвендолин, руками, и привычно качающая головой.

 

**Глава 7.**

В этот день слуги обедали молча. В кухне было тепло, вкусно пахло жаркое, которое в этот раз Нэнс вполне удалось, весело потрескивали дрова в камине, но над столом витала мрачная и тревожная атмосфера. Младшие слуги, может, и рады были бы разрядить тяжелую тишину разговором, но экономка миссис Хиггс выглядела сегодня еще строже и неприступнее, чем обычно, да и добродушный Джеймс был печален и подавлен. Его искренняя привязанность к мастеру Эдмонду была известна, и никто не удивился тому, что он так расстроен болезнью хозяина.

Когда наконец миссис Хиггс отложила ложку, промокнула губы салфеткой и величественно поднялась из-за стола, все, кажется, вздохнули с облегчением. Нэнс подскочила, чтобы собрать для старших слуг чай, с таким энтузиазмом, какого за ней отродясь не водилось. Бетти добровольно вызвалась помочь ей накрыть на стол в другой комнате, и вся остальная прислуга, поднявшаяся на ноги, чтобы торжественно проводить миссис Хиггс и Джеймса, заметно повеселела.

Миссис Хиггс и Джеймс, тем временем, сохраняли прежнее мрачное молчание. Нэнс подала им чай, аккуратно закрыла за собою дверь и вернулась на кухню, откуда сразу же стали доноситься приглушенные разговоры. Миссис Хиггс неодобрительно сжала губы. Джеймс не поднимал глаз от своей чашки, в которой все помешивал и помешивал ложечкой. Чашка отзывалась тихим тусклым звоном. Наконец экономка не выдержала и заговорила напряженным, как будто рассерженным голосом:

— Хороший бульон получился для мастера Эдмонда, ароматный, все как надо. Как он проснется, я подогрею, и сразу отнесешь.

Джеймс прекратил позвякивать ложечкой и кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Да. Будем подкреплять силы больного. Хорошее питание, отдых для тела и ума, покой… Как доктор Джонстон говорил.

— Ну да, все так и говорил, — кивнул Джеймс, откладывая ложку совсем и бросая на миссис Хиггс настороженный взгляд.

— Так, так, — поджала губы та. — Только ты-то что киваешь, Джеймс, не пойму? Какое питание, если он не ест ничего, кроме десертов, и то только таких, как ему захочется? Какой покой с отдыхом, когда он ни дня в постели не лежал, пока совсем уж не свалился? Мы ж ему и сказать против ничего не можем! Чего ты киваешь, Джеймс?! Как на это смотреть спокойно — бросили мальчика одного у нас на руках умирать!

— Да что ты говоришь-то такое, Ханна! — Джеймс рассердился так, что и про субординацию забыл. — Чего это умирать? Поправится мастер Эдмонд. Будто раньше такого не бывало, что он тяжело болел. Прошлой вот зимой как было: и кровью кашлял, и с постели едва вставал, а ничего, поправился потом. Летом-то неплохо все было.

— Летом неплохо… — передразнила миссис Хиггс. — Прошлой зимой он не здесь был, один-одинешенек, а в Стэтфорд-холле, где и воздух лучше, без миазмов, и родня была рядом.

— Да что там родня, — Джеймс махнул рукой. — Милорд в такие дела не слишком вникает, а миледи… Сказать по правде молодой маркизе и мистер Уильям как кость поперек горла. Но с ним она хоть чуть поласковее, а наш мастер Эдмонд…

— Ну, так еще бы ей не быть поласковей! У мистера Уильяма здоровье крепкое, унаследует он и титул, и состояние, так маркизе лучше с ним в хороших отношениях остаться. Но я тебе скажу, Джеймс, не только в этом дело… Чувствует она уже, что не жилец наш мастер Эдмонд. А может, и знает чего…

Джеймс возмущенно нахмурился.

— Это на что это ты намекаешь?

— А ты ничего странного в последние ночи не замечал?

Миссис Хиггс устремила на него пронзительный цепкий взгляд, и Джеймс смущенно потупился, сделав вид, что заинтересовался тем, как именно половчее пристроить ложечку на блюдце.

— А что я должен был заметить?

— Я скажу тебе, Джеймс, что в последние годы очень чутко сплю. Чуть что, сразу просыпаюсь!

— И что? — Джеймс поднял глаза, дожидаясь продолжения.

— А в последние ночи — сплю, как убитая. Будто колпаком черным кто закрывает, как певчую птичку на ночь.

Джеймс недоуменно нахмурился.

— Нехороший это сон, Джеймс! Я уж рядом с подушкой себе Библию стала класть, и молюсь усерднее прежнего каждый вечер. А в воскресенье всех слуг соберу — и отправимся вместе на службу. Пусть ругаются, как хотят, а мне нужно быть уверенной, что они в церковь сходят, а не просто по делам своим под богоугодным предлогом.

— Да что ты в виду-то имеешь, что «сон нехороший»?

— Странные вещи в доме творятся, — чуть наклонившись к столешнице, прошептала экономка.

— Это какие? — осторожно уточнил Джеймс и подумал о странном поведении мастера Эдмонда накануне, и про его испачканную одежду, и про налипшие осенние листья на подошвах домашних туфель, которые ему пришлось счищать несколько дней назад.

— А такие. Нечисто в доме. Не иначе как заблудшая душа у нас тут обретается.

— Да откуда?!

— Не знаю, Джеймс. А только Бетти сегодня в гостиной несколько волосинок нашла. Длинных, Джеймс, длиннее ярда, и светлых. Нет у нас в доме никого с такими волосами.

— Ну так… При чем тут душа-то? Может, был у нас кто. Сама говоришь, спала крепко, да и все мы спали, никто ничего и не слышал. А мастер Эдмонд человек молодой…

Миссис Хиггс поджала губы, не одобряя такую гипотезу.

— А я сама заглянула в детскую, Джеймс. Лежало там кое-что не так, как раньше было. Этажерка тканью криво завешена, а на каминной полке — свеча. Не было ее там неделю назад, в этом я поклясться могу. Детская-то эта — та самая, где мисс Джорджиана умирала, маленький наш ангел... И еще одно скажу тебе: миссис Филлипс из дома напротив кое-что видела пару ночей назад… Выглянула она из окна — и чуть ее бедняжку удар не хватил. Из нашего сада вылетел ангел в белых одеждах. Пронесся над стеной и исчез.

Миссис Хиггс откинулась на стуле и скорбно умолкла, выдерживая драматическую паузу.

— Да она трезва ли была? — не торопился проникнуться Джеймс.

— Миссис Филлипс-то?! Да как у тебя только язык поворачивается, Джеймс Корк, такие вещи про честную женщину говорить! Да более благочестивой и добродетельной особы мир не знает! Трезва она была, и с умом у нее все в порядке, а видела — своими глазами видела! — как ангел из нашего сада вылетал. И если это тебе не предвестие, то я уж и не знаю, Джеймс!

Джеймс, собираясь возразить, неловко дернул рукой, и задетая ложечка звякнула о блюдце и об стол и полетела на пол. И тут же, будто эхом, что-то тихо толкнулось в дверь. Миссис Хиггс переменилась в лице. Джеймс сглотнул и, прислушавшись, выразительно подергал себя за ухо.

— Вот негодники! — прошипела миссис Хиггс, поднялась и быстрым шагом направилась к двери.

Распахнув ее, она грозно воззрилась на мирную сцену: чаепитие примерной челяди. Только Сэм сидел кривовато, и не на своем стуле, а на ближайшем к двери. Да и разговоров за столом подозрительно не было.

— Все чаи пьем? — миссис Хиггс обвела слуг строгим взглядом. — За это время давно можно было весь Индийский океан выпить! А ну быстро разошлись! У кого-то работы мало? Нэнс, чтобы через пять минут кухня сияла и посуда была вымыта! Да, и в воскресенье все вместе идем на службу. Без исключений! — повысила она голос, пресекая всяческие попытки возразить. — Свои дела успеете и на следующей неделе сделать, а забота о душе отлагательств не терпит. Все понятно?

Разогнав слуг, экономка вернулась к Джеймсу и своему недопитому чаю в настроении еще более мрачном, чем раньше.

— Послал Господь на мою голову тунеядцев, — пробормотала она и опустилась на стул.

— Подлить тебе чаю, Ханна? — Джеймс взялся за чайник. — Расстраиваешься ты сильно… Видишь все в мрачном свете, оно и понятно…

— Я, значит, вижу? — взвилась миссис Хиггс. — А на самом деле хорошо все, по-твоему?

— Ну, не хорошо. Но и не то, чтобы так уж плохо… Не так, чтоб уж ангелы по садам летали.

Миссис Хиггс неодобрительно покачала головой.

— Не веришь? Не желаешь ты дальше своего носа смотреть, Джеймс! А я бы тебе сказала, что в проклятом роду на любые знаки надо внимание обращать! — шепотом добавила она и сердито поднялась. — Напилась я уже чаю. Иди лучше мастера Эдмонда проверь. Пора бы его бульоном покормить.

Эдмонд в это время уже не спал. Он едва помнил, как закончилась ночь и как наступило утро. Проблеском более отчетливых воспоминаний выделялся визит доктора Джонстона, ради общения с которым Эдмонд сделал над собой усилие и собрался с мыслями и с духом. Все прочее тонуло в смутном ворохе неприятных физических ощущений и мучительных видений. У Эдмонда был сильный жар, и забытье, в которое он то и дело проваливался, было полно поистине страшных образов. Ему снилось, будто он должен непременно спрятать не только одежду Гвендолин, но и ее саму — маленькую, совсем ребенка, едва ли не младше, чем он помнил ее с предыдущей встречи. Маленькая Гвендолин была похожа на куклу с холодной твердой кожей и бескровными губами, она лежала совершенно недвижимо, платье и волосы ее были запятнаны кровью, но она была жива — это Эдмонд во сне знал точно — и ее нужно было прятать ото всех. Через дом Эдмонда проходила вереница дурно одетых людей, некоторые из которых были даже мертвы, кто-то обыскивал комнаты, и, кажется, мелькал где-то на заднем плане недовольный отец, но самым ярким впечатлением ото сна был ужас разоблачения. Эдмонд знал во сне, что то, что он делает — плохо. Он знал, что занимается ужасными вещами, что Гвендолин — зло, и вместе с тем прятал ее бледное, без признаков жизни тело в своей кровати, укрывая быстро пропитывающимися кровью покрывалами и плотно задергивая балдахин. 

Проснулся он весь в поту, но голова больше не болела так, будто ее придавили раскаленными камнями, в теле не было болезненной жаркой тяжести, а лучи дневного света, пробивающиеся между задернутыми портьерами, не резали глаза. Жар, по всей видимости, спал, и Эдмонду стало значительно лучше. Он сел на кровати, радуясь тому, каким легким кажется тело, пусть даже движения и выходят слегка неловкими. Одно только омрачало его состояние: мысли о Гвендолин после всех кошмаров, увиденных в бреду, приобретали мрачный характер, совсем не похожий на то предвкушение чуда, что он испытывал от общения со своей таинственной гостьей раньше. Более того, вся эта история начинала казаться продолжением того же горячечного бреда, будто болезнь началась гораздо раньше, чем он успел заметить.

Эдмонд тихонько выбрался из кровати и, чуть пошатываясь и ежась, дошел до шкафа. Ему нужно было увидеть свидетельства существования Гвендолин еще раз. Он с некоторым трудом выдвинул ящик и коснулся плотной темной ткани — настоящей, теплой. Под нею прощупывались жесткие ребра корсета, накрахмаленные оборки юбок, прохладная гладкость волос… Эдмонд замер и начал осторожно разворачивать слои ткани, пока бледно-золотистые пряди не оказались на виду. Он погладил их, сжал в пальцах и вытянул для себя одну прядь. Свернув ее в несколько раз, Эдмонд оставил ее на полу, тщательно завернул ткань в сверток и задвинул ящик на место. Волосы Гвендолин он завернул в чистый носовой платок и положил себе под подушку. Так можно будет касаться их в любой момент, когда захочется убедиться, что все — правда.

Он вытянулся на кровати и подумал о своих снах. После всего, что он видел, после всего, что говорила Гвендолин, он уверился, что она не была высшей силой, за которую он принял ее сначала. Она была силой сверхъестественной, но не высшей. Она жила тысячу лет, но не знала, существует ли душа. Она убивала людей, чтобы насытиться, но не служила дьяволу и не была уверена в его существовании. Она не была добром. И не была всезнающей мудрой Смертью, которая властвует над миром мертвых. Она, видимо, не имела возраста и обладала тысячью лиц.

Эдмонд не мог понять, что он думает о ней, как он ко всему этому относится. Единственное, что он понимал,— это то, что он по-прежнему ждал Гвендолин, никому не стал бы о ней рассказывать и не выдал бы ее, даже если бы у него этого потребовали полицейские или духовные лица. Поступал ли он тем самым плохо?

Эдмонд чуть вздрогнул, когда в дверь осторожно постучали, и выдернул руку из-под подушки, где перебирал пальцами гладкие, как самый нежный шелк, волосы Гвендолин. В комнату тихо вошел Джеймс.

— Входи, Джеймс, — слабым и хрипловатым после сна голосом подбодрил его Эдмонд.

— Вы уже проснулись, сэр? Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Лучше, Джеймс. Спасибо. Сколько времени?

— Четыре часа пополудни, сэр… Вам надо пообедать.

Эдмонд тяжело вздохнул, но спорить не стал.

Джеймс помог ему переодеться в сухую рубашку, принес из кухни поднос с фарфоровым поильником, полным бульона, и несколько кусочков хлеба. Эдмонд заволновался, когда Джеймс начал поправлять подушки, чтобы ему было удобно опираться о них спиной, но волосы Гвендолин слуга не обнаружил. Он сегодня вообще был тих и печален.

Уже утоляя жажду заботливо поданным чаем, Эдмонд задумчиво посмотрел на Джеймса и спросил:

— У тебя все в порядке, Джеймс?

— Да, сэр. Конечно, сэр. Я волновался за вас.

— Спасибо, — Эдмонд улыбнулся. — Мне уже лучше. Думаю, скоро все пройдет… Знаешь, я вспомнил почему-то детство, как наша няня, миссис Бэйтс, все время повторяла, что я точно попаду в ад за все мои проступки. Какие там они могли быть в том возрасте…

Джеймс чуть громче, чем следовало, поставил чашку на поднос.

— Она так говорила? Дурная она была женщина, мастер Эдмонд!

— Полагаю, ты прав. Из-за ее злых глупостей я начал сомневаться в пользе благочестия в такие годы, в которые подобные мысли не должны были приходить мне в голову… Но речь не о ней. Я запомнил ее слова, они меня тревожили долгое время, и однажды — я был уже намного старше, и ее давно не было в нашем доме — я рассказал о ее словах моему дяде Генри.

— Он, должно быть, был очень возмущен?

— Нет.

Эдмонд подождал, пока Джеймс поднимет на него вопросительный взгляд, и улыбнулся ему.

— Он рассмеялся. И сказал, что умные люди утверждают, что, в раю климат приятнее, но в аду общество гораздо лучше. А еще сказал, что за всю жизнь не встречал ни одного человека, который, согласно святошам, был бы достоин рая, и от которого не хотелось бы при этом держаться подальше. Что ты об этом думаешь, Джеймс?

— Лорд Генри был очень образованным человеком, мастер Эдмонд. Где же мне оценить его слова?

— Да… — Эдмонд прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на подушках. — Я думаю, что он был прав, Джеймс. Я думаю, он во всем был прав. Кроме своих планов. Здесь он обманулся…

Вернее, его обманула Судьба. Смерть встала на его пути и унесла его — в ад, или в рай? Сам дядя Генри не представлял себя в раю, хоть Эдмонд и считал это тогда странной фигурой речи. Но что, если дядя Генри действительно так думал? 

Джеймс подал Эдмонду лекарство, тихо собрал все чашки на поднос, поинтересовался, не нужно ли хозяину еще что-нибудь, и ушел. В комнате разлилась бархатная, уютная тишина. А Эдмонд все думал о том, что, строго говоря, дядя Генри мог и не быть добродетельным, но, тем не менее, он был лучшим на свете — и на этом, и на том. 

Вот и Гвендолин не была добром, совершенно точно. Но и абсолютным злом она тоже не была. В ней вообще было мало абсолютного, и много индивидуального, изменчивого, сиюминутного… Неизвестно, кем или чем она была на самом деле. Но Эдмонда успокаивало прикосновение к пряди ее прохладных волос. И он очень хотел, чтобы она снова пришла.

 

**Глава 8.**

Этой ночью Гвендолин казалось, что она возвращается к себе домой. Жилище Эдмонда уже стало для нее настолько привычным, что она не отказала себе в удовольствии не спеша выйти из кэба, придержав подол темного прогулочного платья и так же не торопясь пройтись вдоль ограды, чтобы, перемахнув через забор, с прежним неторопливым изяществом продолжить свой путь по саду. Ей нравилось представлять, что она теперь здесь хозяйка. Леди Смерть, поселившаяся в роскошном особняке и приглядывающаяся к его обитателям. Тем смешнее было понимать, что ни сегодня, ни завтра она не станет лишать жизни никого в этих стенах. 

Подойдя к выходившей в сад двери, Гвендолин с неудовольствием поняла, что та заперта. Нахмурившись, она проверила мысли обитателей дома. Эдмонд, кажется, окончательно разболелся, и звать его не хотелось. Поэтому она просто дернула дверь на себя. Дерево жалобно хрустнуло, оставляя замок в стене, и дверь распахнулась. Гвендолин поправила перчатки и вошла в дом. Даже в холле чувствовался запах беспокойства и болезни. И лекарств, в которые добавляли анис. Гвендолин сморщила носик и начала подниматься по лестнице, поддерживая платье и то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы взглянуть вверх и вниз. Этой ночью дом не спал, и от этого становилось только интереснее.

Эдмонд сидел в одиночестве в своей спальне на третьем этаже, пытаясь читать книгу, образы из которой переплетались с его горячечными мыслями, спутанными от снова поднявшейся температуры. Джеймс ворочался в кровати в своей маленькой спальне этажом выше. Ему не давали уснуть размышления о мастере Эдмонде и явно предпринятых им тайных ночных прогулках, о том непонятном свертке, который ему пришлось спрятать в шкаф в спальне хозяина, и о словах Ханны. На том же этаже чуть дальше по коридору молилась в своей спальне сама Ханна. Верная своему слову, экономка обложилась Библией и Псалтырем и твердо вознамерилась противостоять злу всей силой своей добродетели.

Убедившись, что Эдмонд действительно ее ждет, Гвендолин остановилась перед дверями в его комнату и вежливо постучала.

— Мастер Эдмонд, — позвала она глухим шепотом. — Вы не спите? Прикажете принести вам лекарства, которые прописан доктор Джонстон?

— Нет, спасибо, ничего не надо! — поспешно отказался Эдмонд, досадливо хмурясь, и только потом задумался, чей это вообще был голос. — Миссис Хиггс? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Ну как же так? — Гвендолин открыла дверь и вошла в комнату. 

— Раз уж ты разболелся, — произнесла она вредным тоном, — изволь лечиться. А то умрешь раньше, чем я соберусь тебя убить.

— Гвендолин! — Эдмонд просиял и рванулся было соскочить с кровати, но вспомнил, что не одет, и остался в постели. — Такими аргументами меня еще никто не уговаривал лечиться! Я так рад, что ты пришла!

— Я же обещала, — Гвендолин подошла к Эдмонду и, наклонившись, коснулась губами его лба. — У тебя, кстати, жар. Уверен, что я тебе не кажусь?

Эдмонд посмотрел на нее и широко распахнул глаза.

— Твои волосы! Они снова длинные.

Он протянул руку и несмело коснулся ее убранных в прическу золотистых прядей.

Гвендолин фыркнула.

— Думаешь, иначе я стала бы их отрезать ради прогулки в твоем прекрасном обществе?

Она поморщилась.

— От тебя анисом пахнет и еще чем-то горьким, — Гвендолин наклонилась, явно принюхиваясь к его шее. — Микстурами от кашля, потом и болезнью. А кровью пока нет…

Эдмонд отодвинулся от нее и обиженно насупился. Сегодня Гвендолин была снова старше, больше похожа на себя такую, какой он увидел ее в самую первую ночь, и он не смог бы запросто попросить ее не говорить про всякие неприятные детали, как сделал это с Гвендолин-малышкой.

— Мне очень жаль, — трагическим голосом проговорил он. — Если бы я мог выбирать, я никогда не предстал бы перед тобой в столь жалком виде…

— А кровью кашлять больно? — Гвендолин устроилась на кровати рядом с Эдмондом, расправив юбки изящным плавным движением, и, тряхнув головой, заявила. — Вообще мне не нравится быть с тобой взрослой. Скучно. 

Чуть откинувшись назад, она мечтательно улыбнулась. Черты ее лица поплыли, меняясь. Исчезли морщинки на лбу и в уголках глаз, щеки стали по-детски пухлыми, а губы заблестели ярче. Теперь Гвендолин снова было около семнадцати. 

Она тряхнула головой и рассмеялась, тут же с любопытством уставившись на Эдмонда. 

— Так тебе больно кашлять кровью?

Эдмонд, не отводя взгляда от ее изменившегося лица, рассеянно ответил:

— Сильно кашлять всегда… неприятно. А тебе не больно меняться?

— Мне вообще почти не бывает больно, — покачала головой Гвендолин. — Кстати, твой Джеймс считает, что ты занимался чем-то нехорошим, прежде чем заболел. Ты знаешь?

— Что? — искренне изумился Эдмонд. — Нет, с чего бы ему… А! У меня же еще осталось твое платье! Ты его заберешь?

— Вот еще, — Гвендолин поморщилась. — Делать мне больше нечего, как таскаться через весь Лондон с ворохом тряпок!

— А что же мне с ним делать?

— Что хочешь, — Гвендолин пожала плечами. 

— Тебе все равно? А твои волосы… — он улыбнулся, ловя ее взгляд. — Я рад, что ты их оставила. Они напоминали мне, что ты настоящая, когда тебя не было рядом.

— Можешь сделать из них браслет, — Гвендолин звонко рассмеялась. — Тогда точно не забудешь. То-то Хиггс твоя порадуется… Она, кстати, молится там у себя. Собралась изгонять меня силой святого креста. Как думаешь, если я ей в окошко улыбнусь, ее удар не хватит?

Эдмонд представил себе эту картину и тоже рассмеялся, негромко и сипловато, но весело.

—А ты можешь?

— К тебе же я в окно забиралась. Значит, и к ней могу. Правда, в платье неудобно, — она помолчала… — Надо ее из комнаты выманить и попугать немного в доме. А потом повеселиться немного. Библию уронить, свечки задуть...

Глаза Эдмонда зажглись азартом, он уже предвкушал веселые шалости, и тут сообразил еще кое-что.

— Подожди… А зачем она там молится? Как она могла про тебя узнать?

— Так проклят ты, Эдмонд, — улыбнулась Гвендолин. — Ангелы к вам через ограду летают, привидение мисс Джорджианы навещает свои покинутые комнаты… И вообще чертовщина в доме творится, представляешь? В воскресенье она всех слуг к службе погонит, чтобы усердно молились о божьей защите и вразумлении. А то лечиться ты не хочешь, вот-вот преставишься… Потому, видимо, и ангелы с привидениями повадились с визитами.

Эдмонд вгляделся в ее красивое улыбающееся лицо, на которое подрагивающий свет свечи бросал изменчивые тени, и ему сделалось вдруг жутко. Он никак не мог решить, шутит Гвендолин, или то, что она говорит, — правда, которая кажется ей смешной. Наверное, если бы у него не было жара, он бы все сразу понял правильно, но сейчас, когда он чувствовал себя по-настоящему больным, эти разговоры пугали. А часть про проклятость и призрак бедной маленькой Джорджианы еще и возмущала.

— Почему она так думает? — расстроенно спросил он. — Что я такого сделал?

— Так ты действительно скоро умрешь, Эдмонд, с этим трудно спорить. — Гвендолин изящно пожала плечами. — Я обязательно тебя убью. Еще не знаю, правда, когда именно… Но когда-нибудь обязательно. Вот Хиггс твоя и бегает, чует, что смерть вокруг тебя ходит. — Гвендолин рассмеялась и уточнила: — Пойдешь со мной ее пугать? Или спать будешь? Я вижу, у тебя глаза закрываются. 

— У меня не закрываются глаза! — запротестовал Эдмонд и все-таки решился обратиться с просьбой: — Ты не могла бы говорить о моей смерти более торжественно? Все-таки она у меня одна, и хотелось бы, чтобы все, ее окружающее, было красивым. И, конечно, давай напугаем эту глупую Хиггс как следует. Мне противны ее измышления.

— Твоей смертью буду я. — Гвендолин встала и покрутилась вокруг себя. — Считаешь, я недостаточно красива? 

— Ты очень красивая. Никого красивее я не видел, — ответил Эдмонд и непременно бы покраснел, если бы на его щеках уже не пылал лихорадочный румянец, вызванный жаром. — Мне просто не нравится слово «убью». Оно какое-то… равнодушное.

— Оно просто честное, — Гвендолин фыркнула. — Ты так и пойдешь в ночной рубашке? Будешь изображать привидение?

Эдмонд быстро перебрал варианты, представив себя привидением в ночной рубашке или простыне, сдернутой с той же этажерки в детской, и даже прикинул, налезло ли бы на него платье Гвендолин, но в конце концов остановился на другом сценарии.

— Нет, я оденусь. Отвернись, пожалуйста.

— Ты так забавно меня стесняешься, — Гвендолин отвернулась и, подойдя к окну, сосредоточилась на мыслях экономки. Слышала ли она ее смех? Чувствовала ли присутствие? Моргант говорил когда-то, что есть смертные, которые чувствуют опасность. Может быть, Хиггс была из таких? Тогда возиться с ней стало бы еще интереснее…

Но экономка не обладала особенной чувствительностью. Ей просто не нравилось, что все шло не так, как надо, и она предпринимала все известные ей меры, чтобы вернуть должный порядок. Появление призраков и саму болезнь Эдмонда она считала следствием неправильных поступков всех людей, близких к дому, и сейчас молилась о вразумлении и пробуждении добродетели.

Гвендолин поморщилась. Это было так банально и скучно. Ей даже на мгновение расхотелось играть. Она топнула ножкой и сжала губы от досады. Впрочем, довольно скоро она приободрилась и принялась слушать, как одевается Эдмонд. Судя по его скачущим с пятого на десятое мыслям, одеваться он собирался долго. 

Эдмонд за спиной Гвендолин торопливо возился с одеждой, тяжело дыша и то и дело покашливая. Даже судя по звукам, движения его были неловкими и раскоординированными: он несколько раз что-то ронял и тихо ойкнул, споткнувшись о ножку стула.

— Я готов, — наконец выдохнул он.

— Ну наконец-то, — Гвендолин развернулась и, подойдя к нему, придирчиво осмотрела его костюм. Поправила платок и лацкан пиджака, прижалась к груди, чтобы послушать дыхание и почувствовать запах болезни. Эдмонд просто плавился от жара. Впрочем, ходил — и ладно. 

— Идем! — Гвендолин потянула его за руку к выходу. — Только тихо. 

— Подожди! Нам нужен план, — уперся Эдмонд. — Если она побежит проверять, здесь ли я, не пускай ее, хорошо? Пусть считает, что я находился в двух местах сразу, как лорд Байрон перед смертью, — он усмехнулся, сверкнув лихорадочно блестящими глазами с расширенными зрачками.

— Если она побежит проверять, увидит тебя в кровати, — фыркнула Гвендолин, утягивая его вперед. — Уж на пару минут меня точно хватит. 

— Ты всегда такой медленный, Эдмонд! Моргант говорит, что я долго собираюсь, так это он тебя не видел! — шепотом ворчала она, поднимаясь по лестнице к спальням слуг.

— Кто это такой? — задыхаясь, шепнул Эдмонд, уже заранее проникаясь глубокой антипатией к этому неизвестному на «М», который, видите ли, должен был осудить скорость его действий. — Я и так торопился. И одевался без помощи слуги! И если ты будешь… если ты будешь так тянуть… подожди! А то я закашляюсь и всех перебужу раньше времени, — он ухватился за перила и остановился, пытаясь перевести дух. Сердце у него колотилось так, что пульс стучал в ушах. Он сердито посмотрел на Гвендолин. В полубредовой реальности, которой сейчас представлялся ему окружающий мир, она воспринималась так же, как выглядела — как ровесница, подруга по шалостям, что-то вроде кузины, редкой, надо признать, очаровательности. — Я же должен появиться перед Хиггс во всем великолепии, а не красный, как свинья с апоплексическим ударом! — возмущенно заметил он. — И вообще… Если ты распустишь волосы, будет интереснее, мне кажется. С этой прической у тебя слишком порядочный вид. Не хватает мистической таинственности.

— Запросто! — Гвендолин рассмеялась. — Вот. Когда начинаешь думать, у тебя даже получается, — одобрительно заметила она, вытаскивая из прически скреплявшие ее шпильки и ленты. Сунув последние себе в декольте, она тряхнула головой, рассыпая волосы по плечам. Остававшиеся в волосах заколки разлетелись в разные стороны и скоро весело застучали по ступеням. 

Эдмонд хмыкнул в ответ на сомнительный комплимент, но не сдержал восхищения при взгляде на заструившиеся по ее плечам локоны.

— Так лучше! — убежденно кивнул он и поспешил, насколько у него получалось, по лестнице вверх.

В коридоре четвертого этажа было темно и тихо. Эдмонд, весело переглядываясь с Гвендолин, тихонько прошел мимо закрытых дверей и остановился у той единственной, из-под которой пробивалась полоска света.

«Здесь?» — одними губами и мыслями уточнил он.

«Здесь, здесь. — Гвендолин улыбнулась и подмигнула Эдмонду. — Стучись».

Эдмонд покачал головой: «Другие слуги услышат». Повернул ручку двери и, отступив по коридору так, чтобы его не было видно в дверном проеме, толкнул дверь.

Она растворилась, негромко скрипнули петли. Миссис Хиггс, у которой от внезапного сквозняка дрогнуло пламя всех свечей, вздрогнула и замерла на месте от ужаса. Взяв себя в руки, женщина обернулась и несколько мгновений вглядывалась в темноту за порогом комнаты. Потом поднялась с пола, прижала руку к крестику и колотящемуся сердцу и, стараясь говорить спокойно, спросила:

— Кто там?

Ответа не последовало, и экономка тихо пошла к двери.

Эдмонд поправил платок в кармане строгого сюртука, сделал бесстрастное лицо и выступил вперед как раз в тот момент, когда она подошла к порогу. Миссис Хиггс так подскочила на месте от неожиданности, раскрывая рот в беззвучном крике, что ему стоило больших трудов — и, что греха таить, большой практики детских шалостей — сохранить отстраненную строгость лица.

— Время пришло, — возвестил он очень тихим и очень таинственным шепотом.

— Ма… мастер Эдмонд? — пролепетала экономка, недоверчиво разглядывая представшую перед ней фигуру. Но, что бы ни говорили ей ее глаза, поверить им она не могла. Мастер Эдмонд лежал больной, а его призрачный двойник в коридоре стоял перед ней в парадном костюме, полностью одетый вплоть до белых перчаток на руках, щеки его были румяны, губы полны, а глаза сияли так ярко, как никогда прежде. — Го… господи правый… — выдохнула женщина, пятясь обратно в комнату.

«Можешь незаметно захлопнуть дверь? — спросил Эдмонд Гвендолин. — Я спрячусь, и дальше твой выход».

«Просто отступи в тень, — мысленно шепнула ему Гвендолин. — И не мешай моему эффектному появлению».

Живо обогнув Эдмонда, она влетела в комнату, действительно захлопнув на ходу дверь. Резкий хлопок погасил свечи, оставив всего пару. 

— Миссис Хиггс, — прошептала Гвендолин, медленно подходя к пятящейся экономке. — Значит, вы считаете себя певчей птичкой, которую накрывают колпаком на ночь? 

Она сделала еще несколько шагов и, приблизившись к женщине вплотную, вцепилась пальцами в ее плечи, ощутимо тряхнув.

— Так что же вы не спите?! — рявкнула Гвендолин, глядя в перекошенное серое от ужаса лицо. — Бубните тут свои молитовки, думаете, вас это спасет?! Думаете, Боженька спустится к вам с небес и защитит? 

Гвендолин расхохоталась и, толкнув миссис Хиггс на кровать, в мгновение ока обежала комнату, задув на ходу все свечи и с размаху запустив библией в стену.

— Запомните, — проговорила она, снова нависнув над женщиной, — Эдмонд — мой. Молитесь — не молитесь, а он все равно умрет. Потому что я его выбрала. И все святые мира могут подавиться своими пыльными мощами. А библию свою снесите лучше в нужник. Бумага хоть не зря пропадет. 

Гвендолин приблизила свое лицо вплотную к лицу женщины и широко улыбнулась. Так, что даже в темной, освещаемой только луной, комнате были отчетливо видны ее острые совершенно нечеловеческие зубы. 

В следующее мгновение она уже вылетела из комнаты, снова эффектно хлопнув дверью, и, подхватив Эдмонда, поспешила вниз по лестнице. Сердце у экономки было крепкое, но время на то, чтобы прийти в себя, ей точно было необходимо. 

Эдмонд, оказавшийся вдруг закинутым на плечо прекрасной дамы и уносимым прочь, подобно сабинянке, похищаемой римлянами, даже взвизгнул от неожиданности. И, словно верный слуга мог слышать голос хозяина в любое время ночи, как мать слышит своего младенца, тут же в коридор выскочил Джеймс. Он дико заозирался и в ужасе уставился на Эдмонда, стремительно плывущего по лестнице вниз, будто по воздуху… Вернее, на смутном темном облаке и золотом вихре.

— Иди спи, Джеймс! — безнадежно посоветовал ему Эдмонд, прежде чем Гвендолин свернула в коридор третьего этажа.

Джеймс остался стоять на верху лестничной площадки, как громом пораженный. В доме было так тихо, так темно. Только луна светила в маленькое окошко, забранное решеткой, бросая на лестницу свет, разграфленный темными тенями. Джеймс тряхнул головой, сбрасывая оцепенение, и хотел было бежать вниз, проверять, все ли в порядке с мастером Эдмондом, но остановился, услышав слабый стон в одной из спален. Осторожно, с опаской, он двинулся вглубь коридора. Ориентируясь на слабые шорохи, он подошел к двери в комнату Ханны, практически уверенный, что звуки раздаются оттуда, поднял руку, чтобы постучать, но дверь приоткрылась сама собой. Джеймс медленно наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в щель между створкой и косяком… И отпрянул, наткнувшись на чей-то поблескивающий глаз. А потом из комнаты раздался такой исполненный ужаса полузадушенный вопль, что Джеймс мгновенно покрылся холодным потом и, сорвавшись с места, бросился в свою комнату.

— Бог мой! — выдохнул он, прижавшись спиной к двери изнутри, и сотворил крестное знамение.

Джеймс вовсе не был трусом. И поэтому, переведя дух, он зажег свечу и снова вышел в коридор.

— Ханна! — негромко позвал он еще на дальних подходах к комнате экономки. — Ханна, с тобой все в порядке? Я услышал звуки… Ханна!

— Джеймс! — жалобно всхлипнули за дверью, и навстречу к слуге вылетела миссис Хиггс в халате и повисла у него на шее, содрогаясь в рыданиях и изо всех сил стискивая в объятиях.

— О… Ханна, — Джеймс осторожно погладил ее по спине свободной рукой. — У тебя там, в комнате… Все в порядке?

— Там никого, она уже ушла… Господи, какого страху я натерпелась, Джеймс… Господи, как мне страшно! — запричитала Ханна, и Джеймс почувствовал, что его рубашка на плече становится влажной.

— Ну, ну, — он обнял ее крепче. — Все прошло… С тобой все хорошо, Ханна? Ты не пострадала?

— Я? — миссис Хиггс подняла заплаканное лицо с трясущимся губами. — Я, кажется, нет… Но это был дьявол! Дьяволица! Боже мой, бедный мистер Эдмонд… Она заберет его душу!

Джеймс нахмурился и осторожно поделился:

— Она его всего… По лестнице унесла.

— Что?! Ты что-то видел? — ужаснулась миссис Хиггс.

— На лестнице, что-то уносило мистера Эдмонда. Он еще что-то сказал мне...

— Ах, он мертвый!!! Джеймс, он лежит там мертвый, в своей комнате! А душа его… — миссис Хиггс прикрыла рот рукой.

Джеймс побледнел и крепче сжал в руке подсвечник.

— Я должен к нему пойти, — сказал он так решительно, чтобы даже самому себе придать должной отваги.

— Я с тобой! — поспешно добавила миссис Хиггс, цепляясь за его свободную руку. — Только лампу зажгу… Ее труднее задуть.

Так, вместе, слуги вошли в комнату экономки, зажгли масляную лампу и, служа источником храбрости друг для друга, двинулись по лестнице вниз, в спальню к несчастному мистеру Эдмонду.

— Эдмонд, давай быстрее, снимай пиджак! — шептала Гвендолин, помогая Эдмонду раздеться и прислушиваясь к топоту слуг наверху. — Давай, они скоро придут. А я хочу, чтобы ты лежал уже в постели! Ну же!

— Брюки оставь! — вывернулся Эдмонд, спустил подтяжки, вытащил из-под пояса полы рубашки, расстегнул верхние пуговицы и стянул ее через голову. — Хорошо хоть запонки не стал надевать! — выдохнул он, скидывая туфли и запинывая их под кровать. Туда же он запихал и весь свой нарядный костюм. Натянул, с помощью Гвендолин, ночную рубашку и прямо в брюках влез в постель. В постели оказалось как-то на удивление хорошо. Подушка и простыня были прохладные и уютные, а тело, оказавшись в горизонтальном положении, тут же расслабилось и прямо-таки возопило об усталости. Голова оказалась тяжелой, как свинцовая гиря, и все происходящее показалось вдруг Эдмонду просто сном. Ему пришлось сильно зажмуриться и снова открыть глаза, чтобы собраться с силами. И в полнейшем изумлении он уставился на седую старушку, сидящую на краю его кровати. Совершенно белые истончившиеся волосы спадали почтенной женщине на плечи, длинные пряди контрастировали с темной тканью платья. Если бы не платье, не голубые блестящие глаза и не знакомое ощущение, которое всегда сопровождало появление Гвендолин, Эдмонд ни за что бы не узнал ее в этой престарелой леди.

— Это тебе что, девяносто лет? — прошептал он, но Гвендолин приложила палец к губам и, придвинувшись ближе, ласково погладила Эдмонда по волосам сухой старческой рукой.

За дверью спальни уже стояли Джеймс и миссис Хиггс, бледные и решительные. Джеймс по привычке постучал в дверь, стушевался под взглядом миссис Хиггс и толкнул ее, настороженно вглядываясь в темную комнату.

— Боже! — вскрикнула миссис Хиггс, выглянув из-за его плеча. Джеймс нервно облизал губы, всматриваясь в представшую его глазам картину. Среди нагромождения теней, за откинутым в сторону пологом, отчетливо белела постель мастера Эдмонда. Мастер Эдмонд лежал в ней, положив руки поверх одеяла, а рядом с ним сидела неизвестная старуха в платье благородного покроя и с разметанными по согбенным плечам седыми волосами, и гладила его по голове.

— Кто это?! — почти беззвучно шепнула миссис Хиггс, расширенными от страха глазами разглядывая благообразную, но все равно пугающую даму.

— Жив ли он? — пробормотал Джеймс, вглядываясь в бледное лицо мистера Эдмонда, черты которого было не разобрать с такого расстояния.

— Эдмонд спит, — проговорила старуха глухим голосом и неторопливо поднялась. — И я хотела бы знать, по какому праву вы тревожите его покой?! — Ее голос становился тоньше, а черты лица постепенно разглаживались. Чем ближе она подходила к замершим от ужаса слугам, тем моложе становилась. 

— Ты меня плохо поняла, Ханна?! — отодвинув Джеймса в сторону, Гвендолин выхватила у экономки фонарь. — Все еще жаждешь потягаться со мной? 

Гвендолин подняла фонарь выше, высвечивая перекошенные от страха лица слуг и саму себя. Сейчас ей было не больше пятнадцати. Черты лица ее снова поплыли, делая ее старше. 

— Я буду вечно пребывать в сей юдоли скорби, — голос Гвендолин тоже менялся, становясь глуше и ниже. — В то время как вы здесь — всего лишь гости. И в моей власти сделать ваш визит в этот мир очень и очень кратким, — закончила она, снова став старухой. 

А потом, внезапно обратившись в даму лет тридцати, произнесла абсолютно светским тоном, вернув миссис Хиггс фонарь:

— Надеюсь, мы пришли к взаимопониманию. Джеймс? Ханна?

— Так чего вы хотите? — отчаянным голосом спросил Джеймс, слыша себя словно со стороны.

— Прекратите сплетничать и шпионить. Ты, Ханна, даже не вздумай писать его отцу, — Гвендолин кивнула на Эдмонда. — Иначе это будет последнее, что ты совершишь в своей жизни. А теперь вон! — Гвендолин сложила руки на груди. — Поднимаетесь к себе и ложитесь спать. Сейчас же. 

И будто какая-то неведомая сила толкнула Джеймса и Ханну, заставив их синхронно отступить на шаг. Дверь захлопнулась прямо перед их лицами. Слуги, вздрогнув от резкого звука, переглянулись, развернулись, одновременно, как солдаты на плацу, и быстрым-быстрым шагом отправились на свой этаж.

— Спокойной ночи, Ханна! — изумленным и испуганным голосом пожелал Джеймс на пороге своей комнаты. Изумленным, потому что на самом деле он хотел сказать что-то совсем другое.

— Спокойной ночи, Джеймс, — тоненьким голосом ответила бледная, как полотно, миссис Хиггс и промаршировала в свою комнату.

— Господи Иисусе! — пробормотала она, закрыв за собой дверь и, не сбавляя темпа, будто ею управляла не ее собственная воля, а кто-то другой, скинула халат, погасила лампу и улеглась в постель.

Спустя пару минут слуги уже крепко спали.

— Вот это да! — пробормотал Эдмонд после того, как Гвендолин закончила свою речь и захлопнула за слугами дверь. — Тебе бы гелионами… легионами управлять. Дай мне, пожалуйста, воды… — совсем тихо попросил он.

Ему хотелось бы побольше порадоваться веселой шалости, посмеяться над страхом слуг, поговорить с Гвендолин еще о чем-нибудь, но голова болела все сильнее, а во рту было так сухо, что Эдмонду казалось, что еще немножко — и он начнет выдыхать огонь, словно дракон над раскаленной пустыней… большой, красный, как угли в камине, летящий над растрескавшейся землей, от которой поднимается к злому линялому небу дрожащее марево зноя… в котором бредет вереница людей в темных одеждах, и среди них Джеймс и миссис Хиггс, потому что… потому что… Эдмонд вынырнул из бреда, с трудом поднял отяжелевшие веки.

— Пей, — Гвендолин прижала к его губам стакан с водой. — Ты совсем горячий, — добавила она со вздохом. 

— Зато вода… холодная, — утешил ее Эдмонд, с благодарностью утоляя жажду. — Спасибо.

— Еще немного — и ты к ней присоединишься, — проворчала Гвендолин, убрав стакан и снова вернувшись к его кровати. Она откинула одеяло и решительно принялась стаскивать с Эдмонда брюки. Сидеть с ним всю ночь она, конечно же, не собиралась. Да и не умела она толком лечить смертных. Но оставлять его одного в таком состоянии было опасно. Во всяком случае, делать этого Гвендолин тоже не собиралась. 

Эдмонд невнятно запротестовал, но сил у него было слишком мало.

— Так ужасно! — прошептал он непонятно о чем конкретно и обо всем сразу. — Было так весело… а теперь так плохо. Давай я умру. Сейчас, — он поймал Гвендолин горячей рукой за запястье.

— Еще чего не хватало! — возмутилась Гвендолин, снимая его руку со своей и укладывая Эдмонда удобнее. — Я сегодня уже ела, — привела она первый пришедший на ум довод. — И ты не дорисовал, — добавила она чуть позже, устраивая Эдмонда удобнее.

Собрав его одежду и аккуратно сложив ее в комод, она снова коснулась губами его лба. А потом, спрятавшись в тени за пологом кровати, разбудила уснувшую несколько минут назад Ханну, внушив ей непреодолимое желание проведать хозяина.

Экономка, кряхтя, поднялась.

— Ну и сон! — прошептала она, качая головой. — Приснится же такое!

Совершенно логичным казалось, что после такого сна просто необходимо проверить, как себя чувствует мастер Эдмонд. Очень уж тревожную роль он играл в сновидениях, хотя сейчас ни тени страха миссис Хиггс не испытывала. Сон кончился, бояться нечего. Накинув халат и прихватив лампу, она заторопилась вниз, только на мгновение приостановившись у дверей Джеймса, но решив все же не тревожить его без особой необходимости.

Гвендолин выглянула из-за полога, наблюдая, как Ханна открыла дверь и, охнув, бросилась к постели Эдмонда. Она пощупала его лоб и, тихо поцокав языком, подошла к умывальному столику и принялась смачивать полотенце холодной водой из кувшина.

— Гвендолин… — позвал Эдмонд. Открыв глаза, он увидел миссис Хиггс и уже испуганно, решив, что его сверхъестественная гостья ушла и неизвестно, захочет ли вернуться, вскрикнул еще раз: — Гвендолин!

«Да тише ты, — подумала Гвендолин. — А то и правда уйду».

— Тише, тише, — в тон ей проговорила миссис Хиггс, укладывая на лоб Эдмонда мокрое холодное полотенце. — Сейчас станет лучше, мистер Эдмонд… Я за Джеймсом схожу.

Она поспешно вышла из комнаты, и скоро ее шаги застучали по лестнице.

— Ты придешь еще? — шепнул Эдмонд в пустоту.

— Приду, — Гвендолин вышла из своего укрытия и подошла к Эдмонду ближе. — Я, может быть, навещу тебя завтра, если мне будет нечем заняться, — она погладила его по волосам и перевернула влажную тряпицу менее горячей стороной.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он и попробовал поймать ее руку своей, но только скользнул неловкими пальцами по ткани рукава. — Я буду ждать.

— Жди, — серьезно кивнула Гвендолин и, не торопясь, вышла из комнаты. Оказавшись на лестнице, она едва не столкнулась с миссис Хиггс, которая почти бежала в комнату Эдмонда с какими-то настойками и влажными полотенцами. Гвендолин поднялась на пару ступеней вверх и, не скрываясь, смотрела за тем, как суетится экономка и поднятый ею с постели Джеймс. 

А потом прошла вниз и также не спеша вышла из дома во влажную прохладу осенней ночи. Окно в спальне Эдмонда тускло светилось, и Гвендолин шла по парку, вслушиваясь в его мысли. Они были забавно путанными и перескакивали с одного предмета на другой. Впрочем, рано или поздно снова возвращаясь к ней. Кажется, он действительно собирался ее ждать. И Гвендолин не видела причин обманывать его ожидания.

 

**Глава 9.**

Жар у Эдмонда никак не спадал, и остаток ночи и утро прошло у слуг в хлопотах вокруг его постели. Когда ему наконец стало легче и он уснул, измученный лихорадкой, в доме настала полная тишина. Миссис Хиггс и сама чувствовала себя так, словно готова была упасть и уснуть на месте. После завтрака она отослала младших слуг, раздав им поручения, и кивнула Джеймсу в сторону небольшой комнаты, где старшие слуги обычно пили послеобеденный чай. Слуга, не менее утомленный, чем она сама, безропотно прошел туда и сел за стол. Миссис Хиггс собственноручно наполнила две кружки пивом, водрузила одну из них перед ним и села напротив. Голова у нее была тяжелая, и посидеть немного в покое за освежающей кружечкой казалось необходимым.

Какое-то время они сидели молча. Джеймс устало моргал покрасневшими глазами, плечи у него ссутулились, и выглядел он непривычно расслабленным, но миссис Хиггс, на удивление, не захотелось его одернуть. Отчасти это было вызвано тем, что у нее не было на это сил, а отчасти — воспоминаниями о сне, привидевшемся ей прошлой ночью. Некстати вспоминалось, как надежно в этом сне обнимали ее руки Джеймса, служа единственной защитой от ужасной демоницы. Если подумать, Джеймс ведь действительно был очень славный малый…

— Что такое, Ханна? — спросил Джеймс, как раз поднявший глаза и заметивший, как смотрит на него экономка.

Миссис Хиггс почувствовала, что кровь приливает к ее щекам, и поторопилась выкинуть из головы всякие малоприемлемые мысли, успевшие в ней мелькнуть.

— Ничего, Джеймс, ничего, — сурово ответила она. — Вид у тебя усталый. Иди уж отдохни… Неизвестно, как дальше будет себя мастер Эдмонд чувствовать. Не ровен час и следующую ночь придется на ногах провести.

— И то правда, — согласился Джеймс. — Мне и впрямь кажется, что я с ног валюсь. Тяжелая была ночь. И сны такие снились, что я уж и рад был, когда встать пришлось.

— Сны? — миссис Хиггс нахмурилась.

— Такое снилось, что и словами не описать! — кивнул Джеймс.

— И мне кошмары снились. Про мистера Эдмонда, — шепотом добавила она.

— И мне про него, беднягу. Да такой сон нехороший, что у меня до сих пор сердце не на месте, как вспомню.

Миссис Хиггс со значением округлила глаза.

— Давно я тебе говорила, что дело тут нечисто. Да что толку рассуждать… Чувствую я, что не стоит вслух говорить о том, что мне известно. И во сне как будто о том предупреждалось — что не к добру такие разговоры. А к снам, особенно таким, надобно прислушиваться.

— Так это если предупреждает светлый ангел или матушка покойная. Они плохого не посоветуют. А ежели какая злая сила — так наоборот, надобно ей противиться, я так понимаю, — возразил Джеймс.

Миссис Хиггс задумалась.

— Может, ты и прав, — пробормотала она. — Противиться злу… Может, ты и прав.

И ни Джеймсу, ни экономке, одинаково усталым от бессонной ночи и пережитого кошмара, и в голову не пришло удивиться тому, что их представления о сновидении, которое они не обсуждали в подробностях, так подозрительно совпадают.

Миссис Хиггс еще немного поколебалась: суеверный страх, который внушил ей ночной кошмар, боролся в ее душе с дневной трезвостью мысли. И, наконец решившись, напряженным шепотом начала:

— Расскажу я тебе, Джеймс все, что сама знаю… Еще когда я была девчонкой и меня только-только взяли работать в этот дом, мне рассказывали, что на Шеффилд-холле лежит проклятие.

Джеймс, нахмурившись, придвинул стул чуть ближе к ней и склонил голову, приготовившись слушать.

— Странные там вещи иногда творились. По ночам будто плач детский слышался и шорохи на крыше странные. А в подвальном этаже у них были спальни для слуг, так в одной из них все, кого туда поселяли, умирали в течение года-двух. И говорили, что началось это все с деда покойной маркизы и лорда Генри… Был он, дед-то, не помню, как его звали, невероятно хорош собой. Шеффилды все этим славились. Так вот говорили, что жил он с шотландской ведьмой. Привез с собой однажды, когда с охоты вернулся из северных угодий, и поселил в домике в лесу. Говорят, и дети у них были.

Миссис Хиггс остановилась и сделал хороший глоток пива.

— Ну были и были… У кого не бывает? — вздохнул Джеймс. — Дальше-то что?

Экономка неодобрительно поджала губы, но продолжила:

— А что дальше? Как обычно. Пришло время графу жениться, выбрал он себе благородную девушку, тоже красавицу, и полюбил ее всем сердцем. А прежнюю возлюбленную забыл. И то ли в холодную зиму топить им нечем было, то ли еды не осталось, а старшего мальчика егеря пристрелили, когда он пытался силки поставить, а только все дети в эту зиму умерли… Мать их и прокляла и лес, и весь род Шеффилдов. А потом в пруду утопилась и свою душу бессмертную дьяволу препоручила в залог, что проклятье сбудется.

Миссис Хиггс замолчала, драматически заломив брови, и отхлебнула еще пива.

— Ну, что-то… Сказки какие-то деревенские, — пробормотал Джеймс, досадливо кривя угол рта.

— Ах, сказки? Ну и ладно! — миссис Хиггс нахмурилась и полностью сосредоточилась на своей кружке.

— Ханна… Ну не обижайся! Такие истории про половину старых домов рассказывают, а у Шеффилдов поместье очень старое, там любой выдумке место найдется.

— Выдумке? — экономка все же отставила кружки и сердито посмотрела на него. — А ты знаешь, что дед этот на охоте погиб молодым еще? На окраине того самого леса. Ушел он на охоту один, хватились к вечеру — и нашли с простреленной головой. Решено было, что несчастный случай, а на самом деле как оно было, никто точно и не знает! Сын его старший совсем молодым умер, даже жениться не успел. Ехал с матерью в карете — по этому самому лесу, Джеймс! Услышал что-то подозрительное и стал пистолет заряжать, а он у него в руках взорвался, да так, что ему полголовы снесло — на глазах у матери! Графом стал его младший брат. Тот женился рано, успел двоих детишек оставить — лорда Генри и нашу бедную маркизу покойную. А потом-то тоже молодым умер! И угасал, говорили, прямо на глазах. Таял, как лед на солнце, от непонятной хвори. Ну а что с маркизой нашей случилось и с лордом Генри, который и наследника-то оставить не успел — это ты и сам видел. Всё, Джеймс, прервался род Шеффилдов.

— Ну а наш-то мистер Эдмонд тут причем? Он же Осборн!

— Я вот что думаю, Джеймс… Мисс Джорджиана была вылитая мать — помнишь? И мистер Эдмонд в их породу пошел, в Шеффилдов. Мистер Уильям на отца больше похож, есть в нем что-то от всех этих древних Осборнов на портретах — на нем проклятья и нет. А на тех детях, в ком много было крови Шеффилдов — на тех оно сказалось.

Джеймс, не найдясь с ответом, выпил еще немного пива.

— И лорд Генри, опять же, из племянников больше всех мистера Эдмонда всегда выделял. И нахваливал, и на охоту возил, и в поместье на целое лето забирал… Я, Джеймс, видела, как он на мистера Эдмонда иногда смотрел: с такой тоской, будто знал, что не жилец бедный мальчик на белом свете!

— Ну вот уж в это, Ханна, не стану я верить! — перебил ее Джеймс. — Доктор сказал, что поправится мистер Эдмонд, и пусть так и будет!

— Так конечно, пусть и будет! — миссис Хиггс всплеснула руками. — Я только того, Джеймс, и хочу! Только пугает меня то, что у нас творится… Видения с ангелом, и все эти странные события… И сны мои вчерашние. Не к добру это все.

Джеймс задумчиво покрутил пустую уже кружку в руках.

— Можно же сделать что-нибудь? — наконец с надеждой спросил он.

Миссис Хиггс вздохнула.

— Верить надо. Господь нас не оставит… Мне от чего еще страшно сделалось — так это от того, что в поместье Шеффилдов тоже рассказывали, что было там видение женщины со светлыми длинными волосами. Будто это и была та ведьма… Но я надеюсь, что тот ангел, которого видела миссис Филлипс, и вправду был ангелом. Светлой душой, которую послали предупредить нас и спасти мистера Эдмонда. Не могу я поверить, чтобы его чистую душу отдали на откуп сатанинским силам! Так что будем молиться, Джеймс, что бы ни было. Будем противиться злу.

— Будем, — кивнул Джеймс, но вид у него при этом был безрадостный. Сомнения в том, действительно ли чиста душа у мистера Эдмонда, причиняли ему боль, но отогнать их после всех вычищенных от уличной грязи домашних туфель и других явных свидетельств ночных прогулок не получалось. А еще и тот странный сверток, похожий, хоть что говори, на ворох женской одежды…

Ханна была, конечно, святая женщина, но что если порок уже подточил изнутри душу, которую она собралась спасать своими молитвами? Джеймс тяжело вздохнул и поднял глаза, снова, в который раз за сегодняшнее утро, натыкаясь на странный взгляд Ханны. Та быстро отвела взор, даже потупилась — не как миссис Хиггс, экономка, а прямо как та молоденькая девчонка, какой она была в пору начала их работы в одном доме.

— Иди уже отдыхай, — ворчливо, но с мягкими интонациями посоветовала ему она и, поднявшись, подхватила пустые кружки и понесла в общую комнату.

Туда как раз вошла Лиззи с корзиной овощей.

— Миссис Хиггс! — обрадовалась она, увидев экономку, — что само по себе уже было так странно, что даже пугало. — Миссис Хиггс, там на задней двери задвижка сорвана! Я услышала, что зеленщик звонит — у нас же с ним договорено, что он звонит два раза, а мясник — три, так что я никогда не путаю. Побежала я открывать побыстрее, рукой нашариваю задвижку — а нет ее. Дверь толкнула — а она сразу и открылась! А задвижка на полу валялась на пороге — вот.

Девушка выложила на стол железный засов, вырванный прямо с гвоздями, которыми он крепился к двери.

Джеймс тут же взял его в руки и принялся рассматривать.

— Дверь там, должно быть, старая… — проговорила миссис Хиггс. — Ступай, Лиззи, помоги Нэнс разобрать овощи.

— Я проверю дверь, — тихо пообещал Джеймс, когда служанка ушла вглубь кухни. — И найду плотника, чтобы врезать новый засов.

— И покрепче, Джеймс… Помоги нам Господь, — вздохнула экономка.

 

**Глава 10.**

Джеймс сделал все в точности так, как и обещал. Новый крепкий засов врезали в дверь черного хода, и вечером Джеймс, обходя дом, с особенным старанием проверил, заперт ли тот как следует. В этом ли было дело или в том, что Ханна продолжала свои искренние молитвы, но наутро засов был цел. К вечеру этого дня стало понятно, что мастеру Эдмонду становится значительно лучше, и у Джеймса немного отлегло от сердца. На следующий день, когда молодой хозяин почувствовал себя достаточно бодрым, чтобы можно было раздернуть шторы в спальне, Джеймс заметил, что в окне сорван шпингалет — примерно так же, как задвижка на двери. Но Эдмонд был в таком приподнятом состоянии духа и так ласково говорил со слугой, что тот подавил свое беспокойство и просто вызвал плотника для мелкого ремонта.

Ханна молилась истовее и следила за нравственностью слуг зорче, чем когда-либо. Джеймс с удвоенным вниманием обходил дом, запирая окна и двери каждый вечер и каждое утро проверяя, целы ли запоры. Мастер Эдмонд поправился. Кашель, казалось, мучал его реже, чем обычно. Юный лорд много рисовал, выезжал гулять в хорошую погоду и пребывал в таком славном настроении, в котором Джеймсу не приходилось его видеть уже довольно давно. Все указывало на то, что злые силы — каково бы ни было их происхождение — отступились от дома маркизов Харлингтонов.

Время от времени, конечно, служанки рассказывали о голосах, которые якобы доносятся из гостиной по ночам. И несколько раз — не слишком, впрочем, часто — Джеймсу приходилось находить поутру туфли Эдмонда испачканными в осенней лондонской грязи, а его верхнюю одежду сброшенной в беспорядке. Но глядя на хозяина, поздоровевшего на вид и словно согревшего дом своим хорошим настроением, слуга отгонял свое беспокойство и старался в долгих вечерних беседах утешить и Ханну, все еще слишком часто вспоминающую о своих дурных предчувствиях.

Ночи Гвендолин в последнее время были хотя и однообразны, но насыщенны. Она делила свое время между охотой, Эдмондом, прогулками по городу и посещением знакомых. Иногда, когда горничная ранним вечером приносила ей поднос с высящейся на нем горкой писем, Гвендолин вспоминала об Анаис. Однако вестей от нее все не было, и Гвендолин, решив, что та собирается оставаться в Бате до начала Сезона, заметно приободрилась. 

Тот ноябрьский вечер был похож на все остальные. Откинув плотный полог и выбравшись из кровати, Гвендолин поспешила босиком подбежать к окну, чтобы распахнуть шторы. Эту приятную и важную обязанность она никогда не доверяла служанкам. Ей слишком хотелось успеть взглянуть на последние лучики исчезающего за горизонтом солнца, на то, как сияют в красноватом отблеске заката роскошные соседские дома и как ночь постепенно погружает Лондон во тьму, прорезываемую только светом окон да газовых фонарей. Именно в такие моменты Гвендолин казалась себе особенно живой, напоминая ту восторженную девочку, которая с замирающим сердцем выглядывала в узкие монастырские окна, чтобы увидеть разбивающиеся о скалы волны. 

После она вызвала горничную, чтобы одеться. И, пока та заплетала ее волосы, размышляла о планах на ночь. Планы у Гвендолин были самые приятные: визиты, которые нужно было нанести, охота и Эдмонд. Последний пункт радовал ее особенно. Ей нравилось проводить с Эдмондом время, неспешно беседуя в его гостиной или выбираясь на прогулку, нравилось наблюдать, как он рисует, или обсуждать недавно прочитанные книги, и отвечать на бесконечные вопросы о прошлом Гвендолин тоже полюбила. Эдмонд смотрел на нее с нескрываемым восхищением, и она чувствовала себя как никогда свободной, десятки раз за ночь меняя свой возраст. Иногда ей хотелось быть рядом с ним совсем девочкой, которой едва исполнилось пятнадцать, а потом, тут же — серьезной дамой в расцвете зрелой красоты. А когда Эдмонд капризничал, Гвендолин превращалась в ворчливую старуху и, грозя ему скрюченным пальцем, что-то невнятно шамкала, чтобы через несколько мгновений расхохотаться, вновь становясь юной девушкой. 

Такой у нее получалось быть, пожалуй, только с Моргантом, но и тот смотрел на нее и ее поведение скорее снисходительно, позволяя ей дурачиться ровно до тех пор, пока у него было желание ей подыгрывать. Что уж говорить об Анаис, которая воспринимала превращения Гвендолин исключительно как лишний повод позубоскалить. И чем дольше Анаис отсутствовала, тем чаще Гвендолин задумывалась о том, почему она вообще жила с ней все эти годы. Ну кроме того, что в части постельных утех и охоты Анаис была весьма азартна и изобретательна, а ее временами недобрый язык и взрывной нрав никогда не давали Гвендолин по-настоящему заскучать.

Вот и в этот раз, возвращаясь от Эдмонда, Гвендолин никуда не торопилась. Полупустые в предрассветный час улицы навевали на нее романтическое настроение, и она то и дело останавливалась, чтобы прочесть чей-то позабавивший ее сон или заглянуть в одиноко светящееся окно. 

В темный холл собственного дома Гвендолин вошла, щурясь от яркости предрассветных сумерек. Окутавшая Лондон серая туманная дымка слепила ей глаза. 

— А вот и наша гостеприимная хозяйка! — Раздался из гостиной знакомый голос, и Гвендолин вздрогнула от неожиданности. 

— Анаис? — уточнила она шепотом. — Ты же собиралась провести зиму в Бате!

— А ты, кажется, не рада меня видеть? — одетая в свой любимый халат Анаис вышла в холл, приглаживая спускающиеся по плечам темные локоны. 

— Я просто не ожидала. — Гвендолин покачала головой. 

— И не ждала. — Анаис широко улыбнулась. — Судя по тому, что ты заявилась домой под утро, у тебя и без меня есть масса интересных дел. 

Гвендолин снова покачала головой и тихо проговорила:

— Я бы хотела лечь, если ты не против. Поговорить мы успеем и завтра. 

— Конечно, — Анаис подхватила Гвендолин под руку и рассмеялась мягким грудным смехом. — Если у тебя найдется на меня время. 

Время предсказуемо нашлось. Когда Анаис хотела, она умела настоять на своем. И следующий вечер начался для Гвендолин сначала с теплых объятий и неторопливых поцелуев в шею на фоне лондонского заката, а потом — долгого разговора, полного многозначительных намеков, мягких поддразниваний и кокетливо-обиженных гримасок. 

— И что же ты делала все это время одна? — Анаис устроилась в кресле у растопленного камина и смотрела, как Гвендолин разбирает корзину с рукоделием. 

— Заказала несколько платьев, — Гвендолин пожала плечами и, выбрав нитки, принялась за работу. — Закончила вышивку, которую собиралась подарить Мэри на Рождество. 

— И все?

Гвендолин промолчала и, усмехнувшись, парировала: 

— А ты?

— Я познакомилась с несколькими приятными людьми, — Анаис мечтательно прикрыла глаза. — Они не давали мне заскучать. 

— Почему же ты вернулась?

— Не бросать же тебя тут совсем одну… 

И она действительно не бросала. Гвендолин не помнила, когда Анаис проводила с ней столько времени. Они вместе охотились и вместе наносили визиты, по утрам играли в карты, читали и несколько раз даже принимали ванну. Гвендолин снова вспоминала, чем ей так понравилась Анаис в самом начале, когда она только приехала в Лондон, спасаясь от Революции, погубившей Парижское собрание. 

Только теперь все эти внимание и забота скорее утомляли и раздражали Гвендолин. Может, оттого, что она представляла, как будет вести себя Анаис, как только поймет, что ее положению рядом с Гвендолин ничего не угрожает, а может, оттого, что на самом деле ей хотелось быть совсем не здесь и совсем не с Анаис… 

Через несколько дней ей все-таки удалось выбраться на охоту одной. И, конечно же, Гвендолин не смогла пройти мимо дома на Страттон-стрит. Перебираясь через ограду сада, она чувствовала неясные волнение и беспокойство, которые не улеглись даже рядом с чрезвычайно обрадованным ее появлением Эдмондом. Гвендолин ходила по гостиной, то и дело замирая и вглядываясь в ночь через щель в плотно закрытом окне. Ни шутить, ни толком разговаривать у нее не получалось. И, пообещав Эдмонду вернуться, она ушла, не пробыв и получаса. 

Переступив порог дома, она поняла, что и эти полчаса были ошибкой. Анаис встретила ее в гостиной с такой лукавой усмешкой на губах, что сердце у Гвендолин невольно пропустило удар. И она сразу подумала о том, жив ли еще Эдмонд. В том, что Анаис ради возвращения былого влияния способна убить любого понравившегося Гвендолин человека, та не сомневалась ни секунды.

— Как твоя охота? — Анаис лучезарно улыбнулась, и, стоило Гвендолин сесть на диван, подсела к ней, устроив голову у нее на плече. 

— Спасибо. — Гвендолин сухо кивнула и сглотнула вставший в горле ком. — Все хорошо. Кого ты выбрала сегодня?

— Пока никого. — Анаис заглянула ей в глаза и совершенно по-французски легкомысленно пожала полными плечами. — Но мне ужасно понравился тот милый мальчик, которого ты навещала сегодня!

Анаис мягко рассмеялась.

Гвендолин нахмурилась.

— Если ты…

— О, нет конечно! — Анаис махнула рукой и чуть отодвинулась от Гвендолин, поудобнее устроившись на диване. — Это же твой мальчик… Это было бы почти как воровство.

Она брезгливо поморщилась. 

Гвендолин очень постаралась не показать своего облегчения, однако, кажется, выдохнула чуть более шумно, чем обычно. 

— Пойдем со мной на охоту? — весело предложила Анаис. — Раз уж того смертного ты решила оставить на потом… 

Гвендолин кивнула и поднялась. Все это ей совершенно не нравилось. 

 

**Глава 11.**

Гостиную давно уже наполнили вечерние тени, но Эдмонд продолжал рисовать, намеренно в потемках. Он сердито смотрел на набросок, который должен был изображать пейзаж Греции, и все ему в нем не нравилось, но просто бросить это занятие он не мог, и продолжал яростно прочерчивать детали и наносить штриховку, портя всё еще больше. По правде говоря, ему хотелось зачеркнуть все нарисованное, исчеркать самым черным углем, порвать в клочки и сжечь дотла. Да и не только нарисованное. Весь этот серый вечер в конце ноября Эдмонд уничтожил бы в ярости, так безобразно полон он был тоски и уныния.

— Мастер Эдмонд, простите, — в гостиную вошел Джеймс со свечой в руке. — Не пора ли зажечь свет?

Эдмонд раздраженно взглянул на слугу, но кивнул.

— Да, зажги… Какое нынче число, Джеймс?

— Третье декабря, мастер Эдмонд.

— Третье декабря! — в ужасе повторил Эдмонд. Это означало, что Гвендолин не приходила больше недели. Она даже не пришла в день рождения Эдмонда, а ведь он ждал ее больше всех поздравлений, телеграмм и присланных с нарочным подарков! Более горькой ночи, чем та, что последовала за днем его девятнадцатилетия, в его жизни не было, если не считать дней смерти родных.

Эдмонд сокрушенно вздохнул и, подняв глаза, заметил Джеймса, все еще стоявшего в дверях комнаты.

— Прикажете что-нибудь?..

— Нет! — выкрикнул Эдмонд так отчаянно, что заставил слугу испуганно моргнуть, и уже спокойнее добавил: — Ничего мне не надо, Джеймс, ступай. Совершенно ничего.

Когда Джеймс ушел, Эдмонд подошел к окну и, отодвинув портьеру, взглянул на мокрую от дождя Пикадилли. Ему всегда нравилось смотреть, как свет, падающий из окон домов и витрин магазинов, отражается во влажных камнях мостовой и в собирающихся на ней лужах, но сейчас, конечно, и это его не радовало.

С Гвендолин было так хорошо! Эдмонд просыпался каждое утро счастливым от того, что накануне они виделись с Гвендолин. Он проживал радостно каждый день и с нетерпением ждал ночи, зная, что снова увидит свою необыкновенную гостью. Он рисовал с упоением, думая о ней и мысленно посвящая Гвендолин каждый свой рисунок. Что бы ни происходило забавного и интересного в его жизни — а он стал замечать гораздо больше таких событий, чем раньше — он тут же думал о том, как расскажет об этом Гвендолин, представлял, что она ответит, сочинял, как рассказать так, чтобы ей было весело слушать. Каждая минута его существования была наполнена ей, и он ценил жизнь больше, чем когда-либо за последние несколько лет. Ему казалось, что и Гвендолин относится к нему тепло. Их разговоры становились все откровеннее, они все больше узнавали друг друга. И вдруг теперь, после того, как она дала Эдмонду новый смысл жизни и надежду на счастье, она просто перестает приходить! Сердце Эдмонда было разбито такой жестокостью и заново разбивалось каждую из ночей, большую часть которых он проводил в тщетном ожидании.

Он бесцельно прослонялся по дому весь вечер, едва прикоснулся к ужину и рано ушел в спальню, где метался по кровати в полном отчаянии. Он думал о том, что с Гвендолин что-то могло случиться, что она могла оказаться не таким всесильным существом, как ему представлялось раньше, но эти мысли быстро сменялись другими. Ничего с ней не случилось, ей просто наскучило приходить к Эдмонду. Она просто передумала. В последний свой приход Гвендолин была такой странной: рассеянной и невнимательной. Она едва обращала внимание на то, что Эдмонд ей говорил, и ушла почти сразу же. Ушла, мельком пообещав еще вернуться. Но какой же глупостью было ей поверить! И какой подлостью с ее стороны — не предупредить, что уходит навсегда.

Эдмонд тихо заскулил, уткнувшись в подушку. Его душевная боль была так сильна, что становилось трудно дышать, тело выгибалось в судорогах нервического припадка. Теперь ему хотелось умереть больше, чем когда-либо. Ему казалось, что его сердце вот-вот остановится само собой от тоски. И где-то на краю сознания маячили прекрасные видения Гвендолин, возвращающейся — возможно, через окно — видящей, как жестоко она поступила, и раскаивающейся, обнимающей его, утешающей. Эдмонд бы простил ее за все свои муки, простил почти сразу, если бы только она появилась.

Вот только никто так и не пришел, а его сердце, болезненно вздрагивающее от каждого удара, все же продолжало биться. Эдмонд решил быть сильным. Он сел на кровати и вытер мокрые глаза. В доме было уже совсем тихо, стояла глубокая ночь.

Подойдя к окну, Эдмонд увидел, что на сад за ним опустился туман — как и в ту самую первую ночь, когда он встретил Гвендолин. Он дернул шпингалет, пытаясь открыть окно, но тот то ли заело, то ли вставлен он был так, что никак не поддавался. Впрочем, гораздо лучше было бы не глотать туман через окно, а спуститься вниз, в сад, как тогда. Только на этот раз Эдмонд не собирался делать этого в халате. Он тщательно оделся, повязал галстук, только пальто брать не стал. В тепло натопленной комнате трудно было представить себе, что можно замерзнуть в желтоватых, похожих на овечью шерсть клубах тумана.

Тихо спустившись вниз, Эдмонд открыл засов на двери и вышел в сад. Воздух снаружи оказался обжигающе холодным и одновременно сырым. Эдмонд даже слегка закашлялся, сделав вдох. Спустившись на дорожку, он медленно побрел под остовами деревьев, едва проглядывающих сквозь сырую непрозрачную завесу, к стене ограды, выступившей впереди темной махиной. Потом обратно, к размытому силуэту дома по шуршащим под ногами листьям. Он не думал о Гвендолин. Он непрестанно о ней не думал, все усилия направляя на то, чтобы обрывать всякую мысль о надежде обнаружить ее в этом тумане, всякое сожаление и всякую горькую жалобу — и только этим и была полна его голова. В какой-то момент ему даже показалось, что он снова в саду не один, что снова кто-то невидимый наблюдает за ним. Эдмонд остановился, напряженно вглядываясь вперед, пытаясь понять, выдает ли он желаемое за действительное, или и в самом деле Гвендолин где-то рядом. Но ощущение чужого взгляда на этот раз было совсем не таким: он казался враждебным, пугающим, словно принадлежащим неведомому чудовищу. Эдмонд, и без того дрожащий от холода, съежился от этого ощущения и еще острее почувствовал, как он одинок и несчастен, как жалок.

Он вернулся в дом еще более разбитый и отчаявшийся, долго не мог согреться под одеялом и уснул, сжимая в руке локон Гвендолин, спрятанный под подушкой.

В следующий раз Анаис вспомнила об Эдмонде буквально через пару дней. Одеваясь в спальне, чтобы пойти на охоту, она предложила Гвендолин навестить ее юного друга и по-сестрински разделить его на двоих.

Гвендолин только поморщилась и недовольно тряхнула головой. И на этот раз Анаис замолчала… 

К сожалению, молчание ее длилось не слишком долго. Каждую ночь их разговоры так или иначе возвращались к Эдмонду. Анаис старалась узнать о нем как можно больше. Она то с искренним любопытством принималась расспрашивать о том, как Гвендолин его нашла и что собирается делать дальше, то, обиженно хмурясь, сетовала на то, что смертный мальчишка полностью завладел ее вниманием и мыслями. Гвендолин отвечала односложно. Говорить с Анаис про Эдмонда она не хотела. 

Эдмонд вообще был не той темой, на которую она хотела бы разговаривать. Ей нелегко было поддерживать веселый тон подруги, выслушивать ее остроты и полные ехидства замечания. И мысли Анаис об Эдмонде Гвендолин не нравились. Они были какими-то унизительными, полными такого откровенного презрения и чувства собственного превосходства, что становилось противно.

«Твой маленький поклонник» — так она начинала обычно каждый разговор, никогда не называя имени. Словно бы оно было слишком незначительным, чтобы запоминать. 

«Мальчик-игрушка» — это определение она изобрела следующим, и Гвендолин каждый раз прикусывала губу, чтобы не ответить Анаис что-нибудь резкое и злое. Ведь по сути она была права, как ни крути. Эдмонд был именно той игрушкой, тем маленьким приятным развлечением, которое должно было помочь ей скоротать осень в городе. И он отлично помог. Только вот выбросить из головы его никак не получалось. И все чаще Гвендолин вспоминала, как ехидно сверкал глазами Моргант, произнося свое: «Думаешь, убьешь его, да?»

 

**Глава 12.**

Для Эдмонда потянулись дни и ночи, похожие один на другой тягостной пустотой и унынием. Он еще несколько раз выходил в сад по ночам, становящимся все холоднее, и, несмотря на усиливающийся кашель, на который не желал обращать внимания, выезжал по вечерам гулять. Однажды — шла уже вторая неделя декабря — он решил отправиться на Лестер-сквер. Ночь была ясная, и залитую светом газовых фонарей площадь заполняли толпы прогуливающихся людей. Мюзик-холл Альгамбра поднимал свои мавританские башенки над восточной частью площади, и перед ним собралась особенно плотная толпа. Стояли по обочинам тротуаров девушки-цветочницы с корзинами, полными букетов, расхваливали свой товар торговцы апельсинами, крутились под ногами мальчишки, предлагающие всевозможные услуги и норовящие под шумок стянуть что-нибудь, если представится случай.

Эдмонд купил билет на представление и бездумно прошел в роскошное здание, смешиваясь с бурлящей веселой толпой. Он и на этом празднике жизни был чужим, из глубины своего уныния взирая на весело отплясывающих на сцене актрис, слыша, но не слушая музыку и развеселые куплеты. Если бы с ним была Гвендолин, они могли бы посмотреть представление вместе. Эдмонд автоматически отмечал, какие моменты ей понравились бы, а какие нет, и что можно было бы с ней обсудить. Вот только ее не было рядом и могло уже никогда не оказаться.

Он вышел из ложи и позволил одной из изобилующих здесь раскрашенных девиц уцепиться за свою руку. У нее было грубоватое, но интересное лицо и бойкий нрав. Судя по говору, эта пышнотелая темноволосая девушка была уроженкой Шотландии. Одним словом, она была полной противоположностью Гвендолин во всем. И Эдмонд пошел за ней в небольшую квартирку, которую она снимала в одном из окрестных домов. Вероятно, никогда еще акт разврата не совершался с такими самоубийственными мыслями и в такой глубочайшей печали, как в этот раз. Эдмонд хотел погибнуть душой и телом, поскольку ничего больше не держало его в этом мире и не оставалось для него никакой надежды. Возможно, у этой девицы даже была какая-то из этих ужасных болезней, и Эдмонд с содроганием представлял себя на страшном смертном одре, к которому, конечно же, Гвендолин все же придет. Придет и ужаснется тому, что она с ним сотворила. Хотя, судя по попадавшимся Эдмонду книжкам о тех самых болезнях, вид у него на этом смертном одре должен был бы оказаться такой безобразный, что лучше было бы взломать как-нибудь ящик в кабинете отца и застрелиться. Предпочтительнее всего, конечно, на глазах у Гвендолин.

Вот только ее не было рядом, и некому было ужаснуться глубине грехопадения Эдмонда.

Он чувствовал себя грязным и несчастным, хотя и получил свою долю физического удовлетворения.

Еще через несколько ночей он отправился в паб. Это помогло на некоторое время — ночь Эдмонд провел довольно весело. Правда утром, мучаясь от головной боли, кашля и отвращения к самому себе, подогреваемого укоризненным видом Джеймса, он решил, что больше забываться таким образом не станет.

Предел его терпению пришел, когда декабрь перевалил через половину. Миссис Хиггс попыталась обсудить с ним планы на Рождество. Отец прислал телеграмму, в которой настаивал, чтобы на праздники Эдмонд отправился все же в поместье. И все эти разговоры о каком-то там празднике просто выводили Эдмонда из себя.

К тому же за окном лил дождь. Такой холодный, серый и беспросветный, каким он может быть только зимой. Эдмонд понаблюдал за ним, приподняв занавеску, и вызвал Джеймса.

— Джеймс, по ночам мне душно в спальне. Открой там окно.

— Осмелюсь сказать, сегодня очень сыро, мастер Эдмонд. Будет трудно протопить комнату так, чтобы…

Эдмонд повернулся к нему, и слуга умолк.

— Однажды мы с дядей Генри поехали в Мерритон, — задумчиво проговорил Эдмонд. — Дядя Генри любил иногда поиграть в карты. Он был хороший игрок, но в тот раз проигрался. Он проиграл даже лошадь. Когда пришла пора отправиться обратно, мы вышли на улицу, дядя Генри достал свой кошель и осмотрел все карманы, но нашел один-единственный шиллинг. Наверное, ты скажешь, что это не так уж и мало?

— Да, мастер Эдмонд, на эти деньги вполне можно было доехать до дому на дилижансе.

Эдмонд кивнул.

— К нам уже кинулась пара не самого приличного вида людей, готовых предложить любые услуги. Но знаешь, что сказал дядя Генри?

— Что, мастер Эдмонд?

— Что только нищий трясется над последним грошом. И он бросил монету на мостовую, и мы пошли дальше. За нашими спинами началась драка за право ее подобрать.

— Представляю себе, мастер Эдмонд, — Джеймс кивнул. — Но как же вы добрались?

— Шли всю ночь пешком. Вернее, я ехал на лошади. Свою же я не проиграл. Это было безумно весело! Я буду помнить этот путь всегда…

Джеймс промолчал.

— Знаешь, почему дядя Генри так сделал?

— Не представляю, — Джеймс покачал головой.

— Потому что он счел эту несчастную монету недостойной его, Джеймс. Шиллинг — для кого-то немало. Можно было бы придумать, как использовать эту сумму. Но это было слишком мелко для такого человека, как дядя Генри. Он не хотел мириться с недостойным его положением вещей, понимаешь? Лучше выбросить последние жалкие крохи, только унижающие тебя, чем вцепляться в них.

— У простых людей немного по-другому, — пробормотал Джеймс.

Эдмонд улыбнулся ему и повторил свой приказ чуть строже:

— Открой окно в моей спальне, Джеймс. Я пойду с тобой и прослежу.

Он так и сделал, пристально наблюдая за тем, как Джеймсу приходится выдирать из рамы гвоздь, которым она, оказывается, была прибита к подоконнику. Теперь становилось понятно, почему Эдмонд не мог открыть окно раньше.

Весь процесс проветривания спальни занял минут пять, после чего Эдмонд позволил окна закрыть. 

Теперь ему нужно было дождаться, пока в доме все стихнет. Убедившись, что никто ему не помешает, он поднялся с постели, и, хорошенько дернув, открыл новый тугой шпингалет, не усиленный больше дополнительным штырем. Эдмонд сел на подоконник распахнутого окна, под промозглый, пробирающий до костей ветер и ледяные струи дождя. Грудь его болела в последние дни все чаще, и он ничуть не сомневался, что таким способом быстро сведет себя в могилу. Или дозовется наконец Гвендолин. Сейчас он не запрещал себе о ней думать. Напротив, он думал только о ней. Его отчаянные «вернись», «мне плохо без тебя» и «лучше бы ты меня убила», путаясь в холодных, тяжелых, как свинец, нитях дождя, поднимались к темному небу.

Только никто так и не пришел.

Джеймс нашел Эдмонда ранним утром. Войдя в коридор, слуга сразу почуял неладное, заметив, как заплясало от сильнейшего сквозняка пламя свечи в его руке. Он позвал Ханну, и они долго пытались согреть промерзшего хозяина, уговаривая его пить горячее и лекарства, но к обеду у него все равно начался сильный жар.

Эдмонд потребовал, чтобы из комнаты убрали все лишнее и плотно задернули занавески.

— Все, как вы и хотели, миссис Хиггс, — добавил он тусклым слабым голосом, и при виде выражения лица Ханны Джеймсу впервые в жизни захотелось отвесить лорду затрещину.

Еще через пару дней, когда жар у Эдмонда не только не спал, но стал сильнее, а на платках после приступов кашля начали оставаться капли крови, Джеймс уже и думать забыл о том, что тот сам виноват в своем состоянии. Сердце доброго слуги наполняли сочувствие и беспокойство.

— Гвендолин! — Голос Анаис звучал отвратительно самодовольно. И это сразу подсказывало, что речь снова пойдет об Эдмонде. 

В последние несколько дней Анаис, кажется, почти оставила эту тему, вспоминая о «романтическом увлечении» Гвендолин всего один-два раза за ночь, и та уже подумывала о том, чтобы прогуляться рядом со Страттон-стрит и хотя бы узнать, как у Эдмонда дела. Она не была уверена в том, что Эдмонд будет рад ее видеть, но убедиться, что у него все хорошо, очень хотелось. И вот, все началось по новой. 

— Ты знаешь, моя милая, что домашним питомцам необходим уход? — Анаис подошла ближе и, наклонившись к сидящей на диване Гвендолин, потерлась о ее шею. Сразу запахло промозглой осенней сыростью, аромат которой мешался с тяжелым сладким запахом крови самой Анаис. 

Быстро чмокнув Гвендолин в уголок рта, она выпрямилась и принялась развязывать ленты шляпки, продолжая говорить. 

— Так вот, твой маленький щеночек, как я заметила, собирается вот-вот отдать богу душу. А ты все медлишь, — Анаис вздохнула и бросила шляпку на диван, едва не выбив из рук Гвендолин ее вышивку. Впрочем, та даже не шелохнулась.

— Ты откуда знаешь? — наконец произнесла она и облизнула враз пересохшие губы.

— Навестила его сегодня. 

— Что? — Гвендолин поднялась, стряхнув на пол лежавшие на коленях нитки.

Анаис усмехнулась.

— Да не трогала я его, — она подняла вверх ладони, словно объявляя капитуляцию. — Он сам. Бедняжка так звал тебя! А ты, жестокосердная, разбила мальчику сердце! Надеюсь, теперь мы наконец сможем навестить его и прекратить все эти жуткие страдания?

— Что? — Снова спросила Гвендолин. Ей казалось, что Анаис говорит слишком быстро, и этот ее тон… Гвендолин чувствовала, как от желания ударить у нее начинают чесаться ладони. 

Так бывало с ней и раньше, еще когда она была человеком. Когда отчим избивал ее мать, или когда, издевательски усмехаясь, он сказал, что отправит ее в монастырь. И потом, когда в ее келье появилась госпожа аббатиса с предложением, далеким от благочестивой совместной молитвы.

Анаис тем временем опустила руки, и теперь внимательно смотрела на нее, явно ожидая ответа. Ее лицо становилось все более мрачным, и, кажется, от хорошего настроения не осталось и следа.

— Я говорю, Гвендолин, что твой щенок скоро сдохнет! — ее красивые губы недовольно скривились, и на лице появилось надменно-обиженное выражение, которое Гвендолин просто ненавидела. 

— Не смей его так назвать! — свой голос она услышала словно со стороны. 

И также со стороны она наблюдала дальнейшую сцену. Гвендолин никогда не любила ссоры и скандалы и никогда не умела их вести. Ей было проще уйти, хлопнув дверью, или промолчать, думая о чем-то своем. Но так, к сожалению, получалось далеко не всегда. Разозленная Анаис была, пожалуй, даже красива. Ее темные глаза казались особенно яркими, а губы — красными. К лицу прилила кровь, возвращая на щеки давно утраченный румянец, а грудь тяжело вздымалась. Настоящая фурия или эриния, богиня гнева!

— Ты заигралась, Гвендолин! — прошипела Анаис, заглядывая ей в глаза. — Забыла, что смертные созданы только для еды и потехи. Влюбилась в зеленого капризного мальчишку! Ты, пережившая тысячелетия! Какой… — она запнулась, стараясь найти подходящее слово, — какое унижение!

— Унижение? — тихо переспросила Гвендолин. — О нет, Анаис, настоящее унижение — это то, что я терпела тебя все эти годы! Ты говоришь, я влюбилась, а мне просто нравится, что есть кто-то, кто хочет меня не потому, что я древняя и сильная, могу защитить и представить в местном обществе. А потому, что со мной ему интересно и хорошо. И ждет он меня не потому, что дорожит моим влиянием, а просто потому, что это я! И я могу быть с ним такой, какой мне хочется, не опасаясь навлечь на себя град насмешек и остроумных замечаний. 

Гвендолин медленно выдохнула и снова опустилась на диван. 

Анаис рассмеялась.

— Боже, дорогуша, ты совершенно невозможна! — Она не торопясь стерла платком несуществующие слезы. — Тысяча лет! Гвендолин, тебе тысяча лет! А ведешь ты себя как малый ребенок, впервые почувствовавший, как у него зудит между ног при мысли о чьей-то смазливой мордашке. Понравился мальчишка? Давно бы затащила его в постель! Но нет, ты изобретаешь себе невесть что, превращаешь обыкновенного испорченного ребенка в недостижимый идеал, только для того чтобы признаться себе, что ты его хочешь! 

Гвендолин фыркнула и упрямо сжала губы.

— Ты просто мне завидуешь,— проговорила она, с трудом удерживая себя от превращения в самого настоящего капризного подростка. — Сама давно разучилась чувствовать что-либо кроме вожделения. Да и оно у тебя подчинено разуму, логике и насущной необходимости. Пусть я веду себя как ребенок, плевать. Зато ты ведешь себя как шлюха. Содержанка, боящаяся лишиться покровительницы. И я не знаю, кто из нас более жалок. 

— Ах так? — Анаис побледнела и, подлетев к дивану, схватила лежащую на нем шляпку. — Ты просто дура, Гвендолин, — проговорила она, с яростью затягивая ленты. — Влюбленная идиотка. И, когда ты наиграешься со своим зверенышем, я уверена, ты еще пожалеешь, что так поступила со мной. Ты придешь просить прощения, и, я тебя уверяю, тебе придется сильно постараться, чтобы его получить. 

Наконец справившись с лентами, Анаис направилась к выходу. 

— Вели собрать мои вещи, — бросила она, обернувшись, уже совершенно спокойным тоном. — Я пришлю за ними завтра. 

Гвендолин молча кивнула, проводив ее взглядом. На душе у нее было неспокойно. Едва за Анаис закрылась дверь, она бросилась наверх, чтобы одеться. Навестить Эдмонда она планировала прямо сейчас, и теперь она точно знала, чего хочет от их встречи. 

 

**Глава 13.**

В комнате, освещенной только одной свечой и светом, идущим из жарко растопленного камина, отчетливо пахло лекарствами. Густые тени, падающие на осунувшееся лицо Эдмонда, придавали ему мертвенный вид, и Джеймс, подошедший, чтобы проверить, спал ли у хозяина жар, суеверно поежился и поскорее дотронулся до его лба. Лоб был горячим и влажным.

— Это ты?.. — прошептал Эдмонд пересохшими губами и открыл влажно блестящие, расфокусированные от лихорадки глаза. – Джеймс… — упавшим голосом констатировал он. — Почему у тебя такие холодные руки? Они не были такими.

— Это у вас жар, мастер Эдмонд. Подать вам воды?

Джеймс помог Эдмонду напиться, и тот сразу же снова уронил голову на подушку и закрыл глаза. В его движениях было так мало силы, что Джеймс впервые не нашел в себе запаса оптимизма, достаточного, чтобы отогнать дурные предчувствия. Ему было страшно.

Поправляя подушку юного лорда, он коснулся под ней чего-то гладкого, от чего чуть не отдернул руку в испуге. Эдмонд, впрочем, не открыл глаз и не обратил на его действия никакого внимания. Джеймс еще раз осторожно приподнял край подушки и увидел локон золотистых волос, перевязанный лентой. Дыхание у него перехватило. Имел ли он право как-то вмешиваться?

Джеймс посмотрел на тонкую шею Эдмонда, видневшуюся в сбившемся вороте его ночной рубашки, на отчетливо видные сквозь бледную кожу синеватые вены, на темные круги под его глазами, еще более темные из-за теней, который отбрасывали ресницы, и решил, что имеет. Надо было что-то делать. Надо было избавить дом от непонятной скверны, подтачивающей здоровье юного хозяина.

Джеймс осторожно достал локон и не без внутреннего содрогания спрятал его в карман. Тихо ступая, отошел он от кровати, переставил поднос с ненужными чашками на комод. Эдмонд так и не шевельнулся и не приоткрыл глаз. Не сводя с него взгляда, Джеймс открыл ящик, в который спрятал когда-то подозрительный ворох тряпок и, стараясь не шуметь лишний раз, прижал его к груди и быстро вышел из спальни.

Эта вещь, этот сверток женской одежды, заставивший Джеймса усомниться в чистоте души мастера Эдмонда, должен был исчезнуть. И Джеймс знал, что делать. Он собирался пробраться в эту холодную темную ночь к старому кладбищу и зарыть эти вещи в освященной земле. С ними была связана какая-то тайна, и только близость бога могла служить достаточной защитой.

Когда он ушел, Эдмонд, услышав щелчок закрывающейся двери, снова открыл глаза. За эти несколько минут ему успели привидеться бредовые сны. Они были мрачны и пугающи, и все же в них он был счастливее, чем наяву. В них он спешил куда-то по дороге, залитой кровью, и рядом с ним шла Гвендолин. Он тяжело вздохнул. Грудь снова сжимало, как в тисках, — то ли болезнью, то ли тоской.

Гвендолин видела, как слуга Эдмонда выходит из дома с огромным мешком, мрачно размышляя об избавлении от скверны и тяжелом состоянии молодого лорда. Эдмонду явно было совсем плохо. И Гвендолин еще раз поежилась, вспоминая слова Анаис. Как она его назвала? Брошенным щеночком, которого стоит убить просто из жалости? Пожалуй, еще немного, и она могла бы уже и не торопиться. А ведь когда-то Гвендолин обещала Эдмонду красивую смерть. 

Она торопливо пробралась через ограду и, заморочив голову одной из горничных, заставила ее открыть дверь. Ломать замки ей больше не хотелось. Отправив девчонку досыпать, Гвендолин тихо поднялась по лестнице и вошла в спальню Эдмонда. Там было душно и так ощутимо пахло тоской и болезнью, что Гвендолин только снова вздохнула. Эдмонд спал, но выглядел так, что на несколько мгновений ей даже показалось, что она опоздала. 

— Эдмонд, — тихо позвала она, устроившись на кровати, и коснулась ладонью его лба.

Эдмонд поморщился от прикосновения и, тихо застонав, с трудом открыл глаза.

— Холодно, — прошептал он и только потом, увидев наконец, кто оказался рядом с ним, неуверенно добавил: — Это ты?

— Я. — Гвендолин погладила его по влажным от пота волосам. — А ты снова болеешь, как тогда…

— Не как тогда, — Эдмонд нахмурил брови, вглядываясь в ее лицо. — Ты мне не кажешься? Да все равно. Только продолжай.

Для верности он поймал Гвендолин за руку, которой та гладила его по голове, и вцепился в нее так крепко, что не будь она вампиром, ей стало бы больно.

— Я ненавижу тебя, Гвендолин! — Эдмонд, очевидно, собрал все оставшиеся силы: взгляд его прояснился и пылал обидой и гневом, голос прерывался только в конце фраз. — Я так хотел, чтобы ты пришла… Чтобы сказать, как сильно я тебя ненавижу!

— То есть я могу уходить? — Гвендолин положила ладонь поверх крепко сжимающих ее запястье пальцев Эдмонда.

— Нет! – выдохнул он. — Как ты могла?.. Я так… — он вздохнул и отвел полные страдания глаза.

— Я хотела прийти раньше. — Гвендолин погладила его по руке. — Но я не могла… 

— Ты? Не могла? — Эдмонд посмотрел на нее с искренним удивлением, будто мысль о том, что Гвендолин чего-то не может, никогда не казалась ему возможной. — Тогда хорошо, что сейчас…

Он не договорил, прерванный приступом болезненного кашля, после которого безвольно уронил голову на подушку, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание.

— Я больше не хочу так, — проговорил он наконец, снова открыл глаза и посмотрел на Гвендолин. — Ты красивая… Смерть. Спасибо, что пришла. Ты обещала.

Гвендолин покачала головой.

— Я решила, что не буду тебя убивать. Мне без тебя становится грустно и одиноко, — она улыбнулась.

— Как не будешь? — Эдмонд обиженно нахмурился. — Я не хочу сам умирать.

— А ты уверен, что умрешь, да? — Гвендолин удивленно приподняла брови. — Ты и раньше болел, и выздоравливал.

— Не хочу! — Эдмонд мотнул головой по подушке. — Не хочу больше болеть… и выздоравливать, и снова… Я не могу так больше. Если ты еще раз уйдешь… Я не хочу так жить.

— А если не уйду? 

Эдмонд несколько мгновений внимательно вглядывался в ее лицо, а потом горько сжал губы.

— Уйдешь.

Гвендолин снова покачала головой.

— Ты, даже когда болеешь, очень упрямый. — Она помолчала. — Я, знаешь, за чем пришла? Чтобы спросить, хочешь ли ты присоединиться к Дикой охоте. Но, если ты так хочешь умереть…

Эдмонд облизал пересохшие губы.

— Что это значит — присоединиться?

— Стать одним из всадников, — Гвендолин нетерпеливо вздохнула. — Такой, как я. И те, про кого я тебе рассказывала.

— А это можно? Ты будешь со мной?

— Это как ты захочешь, — Гвендолин улыбнулась и добавила вредным тоном. — Ты же меня ненавидишь.

Эдмонд увидел в ее поведении обещание и улыбнулся, впервые за много дней.

— Да. Я хочу ненавидеть тебя тысячу лет. И даже дольше… — он снова облизал горячие губы и попросил: — Дай мне, пожалуйста, воды.

Гвендолин встала, чтобы налить воды из стоящего на столе кувшина. 

— Твой слуга пошел хоронить мое платье, — заметила она, помогая Эдмонду привстать и прижимая к его губам наполненный стакан. — А Хиггс скоро прибежит тебя проверять…

— Я не ослышался? — Эдмонд даже поморгал, пытаясь убедиться, что не заснул случайно. — Хоронить платье?

— В освященной земле, — Гвендолин хихикнула. — Он и локон мой у тебя из-под подушки стащил… 

Эдмонд испуганно сунул руку под подушку.

— Я его рассчитаю! Он украл мою собственность! Зачем он так сделал?

— Потому что думал, что это поможет тебе поправиться. — Гвендолин фыркнула, отодвинув стакан, к которому Эдмонд так и не притронулся, от него подальше. — Ты, кажется, пить хотел, — напомнила она, становясь серьезнее и старше. — Так пей, а то машешь тут руками, чуть все не пролил. 

— Я заволновался. Я все еще хочу пить, — Эдмонд положил руку на запястье Гвендолин — на этот раз мягко и ласково — и сделал несколько глотков воды.

— Спасибо, — он снова откинулся на подушку. — Хиггс действительно идет сюда?

— Нет пока. — Гвендолин недовольно поморщилась. — Я ей мешаю. Она там молится опять… Очень мне мою настоятельницу напоминает. Та тоже, чуть что, сразу на колени бухалась и молилась. 

— То настоятельница — ей положено. А наша Хиггс… — Эдмонд слабо улыбнулся. Прилив сил, который он ощутил, увидев Гвендолин, истощался, и ему все сложнее было держать глаза открытыми.

— Ой, — спохватилась Гвендолин. — Не смей спать! — Она всплеснула руками и нахмурилась. — Давай я быстренько обряд проведу, а то умрешь еще действительно из чистого упрямства.

Внушив Хиггс огромное желание помолиться еще немного, Гвендолин стянула с левой руки перчатку и принялась отодвигать от запястья край плотного рукава. 

— Какой обряд? — Эдмонд широко открыл глаза, стараясь употребить свое упрямство на то, чтобы не соскользнуть в забытье.

— Страшный и кровавый, — пообещала Гвендолин, все еще боровшаяся с узким рукавом. Наконец пуговка, скрепляющая манжет, поддалась, и Гвендолин, завернув ткань наверх, сомкнула зубы на собственном запястье. 

Было больно. Гвендолин недовольно нахмурилась и укусила еще раз, сильнее прорезая кожу острыми клыками. 

— А теперь пей быстрее, пока не затянулось! — Она сунула Эдмонду под нос окровавленную руку. — А то мне больно, между прочим. 

— А? – изумился Эдмонд и ощутил на своих приоткрывшихся губах каплю крови. Он слизнул ее, касаясь языком и запястья Гвендолин, солоноватого от крови, и в следующий миг уже обнаружил себя плотно прижимающим ее руку к губам и глотающим… Нет, думать об этом, как о крови, у Эдмонда не получалось. Глотающим жизненные соки, согревающие, прогоняющие боль из груди, снимающие со лба раскаленную тяжесть, и с тела — ватный кокон бессилия. Ему казалось, что кровать покачивается под ним, плывя куда-то под темными сводами комнаты, подобно плоту, но он смотрел на лицо Гвендолин, держался за нее, и все остальное было неважно.

Он сделал очередной глоток с каким-то особенно громким причмокиванием, страшно смутился и оторвался от запястья Гвендолин. А снова взглянув на него секунду спустя, обнаружил, что крови на нем больше нет, и на безупречной белой коже Гвендолин не осталось ни следа укуса.

— Платье не испачкали? — Гвендолин придирчиво осмотрела ткань и, убедившись, что на ней не осталось ни пятнышка, улыбнулась Эдмонду. — Давай свою руку. 

Схватив его ладонь, она быстро поднесла ее к губам. И, весело ему подмигнув, прокусила кожу. 

— Ай! — Эдмонд вскрикнул: было действительно больно. Правда, почти сразу боль сменилась другим ощущением, тянущим и не столько неприятным, сколько странным и неотвязным. Оно было таким интенсивным, что Эдмонд с тихим стоном выгнулся на постели, и где-то в этот момент к его ощущениям примешалось отчетливая нота удовольствия, такого же странного и не поддающегося контролю.

Гвендолин сделала еще несколько глотков, старательно вспоминая, что еще делал Эрик. Вроде бы что-то говорил, потом целовал… Впрочем, кажется, всего этого уже было и не нужно. Эдмонд выглядел совершенно замечательно и умирать явно не планировал. А кровь у него, кстати, изменилась. Теперь она пахла отчетливо по-другому, чем-то таким, что навевало воспоминания о весне, детстве и цветущих лугах…

Прокусив язык, Гвендолин быстро зализала затягивающуюся на запястье Эдмонда рану и радостно хлопнула рукой по матрасу.

— Что, не собираешься больше умирать? 

— Кажется, нет, — проговорил Эдмонд, обводя комнату взглядом и снова останавливая его на Гвендолин. Он ощущал поразительную легкость во всем теле. И, еще не совсем веря собственным ощущениям, приподнялся на руках и сел, выпрямив спину. — Я, кажется, хорошо себя чувствую.

— Еще бы, — Гвендолин рассмеялась, сразу начиная выглядеть девчонкой лет пятнадцати. — Всю кровь из меня выпил, — добавила она вредным тоном и показала Эдмонду язык. — Поднимайся. Это ты пока себя хорошо чувствуешь. Скоро плохо будет. Я предлагаю пережить волнующий момент твоего очищения на улице. 

— Моего чего? — спросил Эдмонд, но тут же замахал рукой. — Нет, если это что-то ужасное и этого нельзя избежать — лучше не говори!

Гвендолин снова рассмеялась и, решительно схватив за руки, потянула Эдмонда из постели. 

— Еду испорченную пробовал когда-нибудь? — уточнила она, возясь с оконной задвижкой. Та была привинчена на совесть, и, кажется, не собиралась поддаваться. — Вот сейчас в полной мере вспомнишь все ощущения.

— Подожди, я же совершенно не одет! — возмутился Эдмонд. — Ничего себе, красивая смерть: торчать на улице в ночной рубашке с какими-то гнусными ощущениями! 

— Одевайся, — Гвендолин наконец справилась с задвижкой. — Но если тебя прямо тут начнет выворачивать — я не виновата. 

Она сложила руки на груди и насупилась. 

— А если не нравится, еще не поздно тебе голову оторвать. Вот. 

Эдмонд посмотрел на совсем юную и очень недовольную Гвендолин и усмехнулся.

— А отрывать голову — это, конечно, очень красиво. Глядя на твои наряды, можно было бы предположить, что ты гораздо больше знаешь об эстетике, прекрасная Гвендолин.

Но к шкафу он прошел быстро и, достав первый попавшийся под руку костюм и рубашку, принялся торопливо одеваться.

Гвендолин фыркнула и показала ему язык. 

— Проведешь день со мной? — спросила она уже серьезнее. — А то откроет твоя Хиггс шторы утром — и все усилия пойдут прахом. В самом прямом смысле этого слова.

— Как это? — настороженно уточнил Эдмонд, сосредоточенно застегивающий пуговицы. — Хм, и вообще, я совершенно не знаю, чего ожидать. Кроме того, что ты будешь со мной. Чего, конечно, для меня вполне достаточно, но все же хотелось бы…

Он закусил губу, замерев на месте. А потом схватил сюртук и сдавленным голосом добавил:

— Ладно, пойду уже без галстука… Мне нехорошо.

— А будет еще хуже! — оптимистично пообещала Гвендолин и, забравшись на подоконник, подала Эдмонду руку. — Не хочу по лестнице идти, — улыбнулась она. — Прыгнем в сад и посидим там, пока все не пройдет. 

— С третьего этажа? Да у меня все сразу и пройдет, навсегда, — скептически буркнул Эдмонд, но тут его просто скрутило от боли, и ему стало все равно. Закусив губы и прижав руку к животу, он взял Гвендолин за ладонь и тоже вскарабкался на подоконник, уже безо всяких замечаний.

Гвендолин обхватила его рукой за талию и прыгнула. 

В саду было сыро и промозгло. Мягко приземлившись на ноги, Гвендолин потянула Эдмонда вглубь сада, то и дело зябко ежась. 

— Когда все пройдет, — пообещала она, — я тебе еще раз все расскажу и отвечу на все вопросы. 

— Угу, — выдавил Эдмонд единственный ответ, на который был сейчас способен.

Потом, пока Эдмонд переживал изменения, Гвендолин неторопливо прогуливалась по дорожкам, задумчиво прислушиваясь к мыслям спящих слуг. Экономка тоже задремала, уткнувшись носом в библию, и горящая на ее столе лампа погасла. В доме было так тихо, что, кажется, можно было услышать, как под полом бегают мыши. И, в общем-то, тишину ночи нарушал только Эдмонд. 

Гвендолин отчетливо помнила, как плохо после обращения было ей. Как только Эрик напоил ее своей кровью, она начала стремительно меняться и скоро превратилась в девочку лет трех, разом выпав из всех своих одежд. Она вопила от страха все время, пока Эрик пытался закончить ритуал, и едва он отпустил ее руку, Гвендолин вырвалась и побежала. Она забилась под одну из лавок для гребцов и так и сидела там маленькая и несчастная. Драккар качало, и от этого ей становилось только хуже…

А потом ее нашел Эрик, выудил из-под лавки, отмыл и погладил по волосам. Но к морским путешествиям Гвендолин привыкла еще не скоро. 

Она отвлеклась от воспоминаний, услышав неверные шаги Эдмонда на садовой дорожке, и обернулась в его сторону.

— Гвендолин… — он остановился, придерживаясь за ствол дерева. — Кажется, мне больше не плохо. Но это был какой-то кошмар!

Гвендолин улыбнулась и подошла ближе. 

— Зато в последний раз, — уверенно произнесла она. 

Потом они возвратились обратно в комнату, чтобы Эдмонд мог привести себя в порядок, и, сидя на его постели, долго разговаривали. И Гвендолин снова повторяла те истории, что рассказывала Эдмонду раньше. Только теперь он слушал гораздо внимательнее. Он был таким серьезным и сосредоточенным, что Гвендолин то и дело хотелось погладить его по плечу и дотронуться до волос, которые падали ему на лицо. 

Теперь, когда Эдмонд больше не был смертным мальчиком, которого она собиралась рано или поздно убить, ей было легче заметить и его серые глаза, и тонкие правильные черты красивого лица, и то и дело складывающиеся в чуть капризную улыбку полные губы…

— Так вот, на солнце тебе теперь нельзя — сгоришь, — закончила Гвендолин очередное объяснение.

Эдмонд закусил губу.

— А как же рисовать? Хотя я теперь лучше вижу в темноте, — он поднял свою руку и пошевелил в воздухе пальцами, удивляясь отчетливости своего ночного зрения, а потом перевел взгляд на Гвендолин, рассматривая ее черты. — Да, раньше мне казалось, что в темноте все цвета серые, но сейчас я ясно вижу оттенки… Прости, это, конечно, не важно, — спохватился он. — А что мне делать со слугами? Надо как-то объяснить мое отсутствие… Я мог бы соврать, что желаю отправиться в дом на Гроувнер-сквер. Это дом моего покойного дяди, который он оставил мне, и сейчас там никто не живет. Я так и сделаю! Ах, нет… Я же болел… Они могут не поверить, что мне так быстро стало лучше.

Эдмонд замолчал и снова посмотрел на Гвендолин, заново разглядывая ее — куда более отчетливо, чем видел раньше даже при самом ярком газовом освещении. Впечатлений у него вообще было зашкаливающе много. Он по-другому видел, слышал, ощущал себя. Все вокруг казалось другим, он сам больше не был собой, и изменения эти произошли так быстро и стремительно, что вспоминалась Алиса из книги Кэрролла, попавшая в мир фантастического абсурда.

— Мне так странно, — мягко улыбнулся он и, несмело протянув к Гвендолин руку, но так и не решившись ее коснуться, спросил: — Я ведь теперь такой, как ты, Гвендолин? Ты можешь быть моей женой?

— Ой… — Гвендолин смущенно отвела взгляд, кажется, становясь еще моложе. — Я… я не знаю, Эдмонд, — проговорила она наконец. — Вряд ли я смогу быть твоей женой. Мы не сможем обвенчаться ночью. 

Эдмонд расстроенно нахмурился, но тут же лицо его прояснилось.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Главное: ты согласна?

— Мы можем просто жить вместе, — улыбнулась Гвендолин. — К чему нам свадьба?

Эдмонд разочарованно опустил глаза, представляя себе жизнь с Гвендолин, со всей присущей ей непосредственностью, но без возможности прикоснуться к ней иначе, чем по-дружески или по-братски, и, подавив вздох, покорно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я рад быть с тобой в любом качестве.

Гвендолин удивленно взглянула на Эдмонда, гадая, чем ему не угодило ее предложение. Было даже немного жаль, что она больше не может слышать его мысли. Впрочем, она пообещала себе, что потом разберется. 

— Надо решить, что же все-таки сказать слугам, — теперь уже позволил себе вздохнуть Эдмонд и тут же удивленно прислушался: в доме хлопнула входная дверь. — Кажется, это вернулся Джеймс, — предположил Эдмонд и, продолжив прислушиваться, понял вдруг, что может разобрать мысли своего слуги. Они были полны видений мрачного пустого кладбища, креста на небольшой старинной церкви, за который цеплялась брюхом набрякшая туча, стука лопаты по мерзлой земле, и — на обратном пути, — белых хлопьев снега, летящих к черной земле.

— Там снег! — шепнул Эдмонд и, легко подскочив с кровати, бросился к окну.

— Как красиво! — Гвендолин тоже подошла к окну и, прижавшись к спине Эдмонда, улыбнулась. — А мое платье было похоронено со всеми почестями, правда? 

Эдмонд с замиранием сердца накрыл ее руку своей и снова прислушался к мыслям слуги. Джеймс действительно закопал платье и волосы со всеми почестями, в освященной земле и с чтением молитвы. В его мыслях было столько заботы об Эдмонде, что тот проникся еще большей симпатией к этому простодушному честному человеку. А еще в мыслях Джеймса довольно большое место отводилось некой Ханне, в которой Эдмонд с некоторым удивлением узнал миссис Хиггс. Спустя некоторое время он ее и услышал: экономка проснулась, видимо, от того же звука хлопнувшей входной двери и со свечой в руке спускалась вниз. Эдмонд прислушался к тому, о чем она думает, и обнаружил, что миссис Хиггс долго колебалась, что ей взять с собой кроме свечи — священное писание или кочергу? И остановилась все же на последней, решив, что богу достаточно нательного креста и молитвы в ее душе.

Джеймс тем временем успел снять грязную обувь и старое пальто, насквозь мокрое от тающего снега. Волосы у него тоже были мокрыми и липли ко лбу, поскольку шляпу несколько раз сносило с его головы то ветром, то при резком движении. В тепле дома нос и щеки у Джеймса пощипывало, а руки его настолько замерзли, что ему трудно было выполнять мелкие движения: именно из-за этого он упустил дверь, которая хлопнула так громко. Именно из-за этого он так долго провозился с пуговицами пальто.

Он прислушивался к звукам в доме, гадая, не разбудил ли кого поднятым шумом, и сразу услышал поскрипывание лестницы под чьими-то шагами. Джеймс замер, пытаясь понять, кто это. С того места, где он стоял, ему не было видно, и, поколебавшись, он решил выступить из тени и взглянуть в лицо приближающемуся. Застань его кто-нибудь прячущимся, было бы хуже.

Вероятно, выступил он слишком неожиданно, потому что спускающаяся женщина полузадушено вскрикнула и взмахнула рукой с чем-то, что, ударившись о перила, издало громкий треск.

— Боже мой! Ханна? — Джеймс наконец разглядел перекошенное от страха лицо экономки и поспешно шагнул к ней. — Это я, все хорошо. В доме все в порядке?

— В доме? — совершенно не свойственным ей жалобным тоном переспросила Ханна. — В каком порядке? Что в этом доме может быть в порядке?!

И, к полному ужасу Джеймса, она выронила кочергу, села прямо на ступени и разрыдалась, выплескивая в слезах все накопившееся напряжение последних месяцев.

— Ханна, милая… Ну что ты. Все хорошо… — Джеймс и сам не заметил, как он оказался рядом с ней, прижимая ее к своей груди и поглаживая по вздрагивающим плечам. — Не плачь, Ханна. Хорошая ты моя… Все должно быть хорошо. Я сделал кое-что сегодня… Я думаю, что все должно стать лучше.

— Что ты сделал? – экономка подняла заплаканное лицо и трогательно шмыгнула носом, но взгляд у нее уже прояснился и обрел былую твердость. Она отстранилась от Джеймса. — И вообще, где ты был, Джеймс? Почему ты?.. Ты холодный как лед. Ты был на улице! А это что? О, господи, у тебя все брюки в земле… И на руках… Что ты сделал, Джеймс?!

— Тихо, тихо… Понимаешь, у мастера Эдмонда была кое-какая вещь… Странная вещь, понимаешь?

— Нет, — Ханна сдвинула брови над переносицей. — Не понимаю. И говори уже прямо, Джеймс Корк. Хватит с меня тайн и чертовщины! А не то я просто вызову полицию. Вот увидишь, так и сделаю! — но, сама того не заметив, при этих словах она сжала холодную руку Джеймса крепче.

Джеймс вздохнул.

— Волосы у него были, — и, заметив непонимающий взгляд Ханны, уточнил: — Перевязанная лентой прядь волос, очень длинных и очень светлых. И… в общем, и еще платье женское, и в нем завернуто еще этих волос столько, сколько я ни на одной женщине сроду не видывал.

Экономка в ужасе вздохнула.

— А взялись откуда, не знаю. Вот я и подумал, Ханна, что это как раз и есть самая что ни на есть чертовщина. 

— И ты раньше молчал и ничего не делал?!

— Ну, не ругайся ты… Все-таки мастер Эдмонд с локоном этим не расставался, а по шкафам хозяйским лазать и без спросу вещи из дому выносить — сама знаешь, чем пахнет. Поэтому и молчал, и ничего не делал. А сейчас решил, что хватит уже.

— И ты?..

— Почти из самых пальцев у мастера Эдмонда вынул локон этот, достал платье и зарыл в церковной земле. Ты не волнуйся, никто меня не видел.

— А если бы за гробокопателя приняли?! — ужаснулась Ханна. — Боже мой, тебя бы ведь…

Джеймс пожал плечами.

— А если бы со свертком этим поймали, решили бы, что где-то даму какую-то порешил. А в лучшем случае в воровстве обвинили. Но видишь, хорошо же все кончилось.

Джеймс высвободил руку, которую начало саднить от прикосновения к теплой ладони Ханны, и осторожно согнул и разогнул натруженные пальцы с потрескавшейся на суставах кожей.

— Ой, надо смазать, — тихо проговорила Ханна и обняла вдруг Джеймса, прижимая к себе. — Да что ж ты за дурак-то такой, а?! Мог же ведь не вернуться уже сегодня… Только на виселице бы тебя и увидала еще раз. И мне ничего не сказал! Вместе же могли что-нибудь придумать… Дурак, дурак ты настоящий!

— Ханна… — сдавленно пробормотал Джеймс и, набравшись решимости, взял ее за плечи и выпалил: — Мы уж столько лет друг друга знаем. И, не знаю, как у тебя, а у меня нет человека ближе. С молодости же бок о бок работаем… Ханна, я давно уж об этом думаю: выходи за меня замуж.

— Что? — Ханна порозовела, и глаза ее блеснули от радости, но тут же она сбросила с плеч руки Джеймса, приняла самый строгий вид и поднялась со ступенек. — Хорош жених, нечего сказать! У него там хозяин лежит больной, ни разу за ночь бедного не проведал никто, а он тут милуется! Не совестно, а?!

Джеймс покаянно опустил голову и поспешно встал.

Он поторопился в свою комнату, чтобы снять безобразно испачканные брюки и, надев чистое, быстро, как мог, отправился в комнату Эдмонда, изредка поглядывая на миссис Хиггс, шагавшую рядом.

У двери в комнату юного лорда оба слуги остановились, прислушиваясь. За дверью было тихо, пробивалась в коридор полоска света.

Джеймс осторожно постучал, не ожидая ответа, но Эдмонд тут же отозвался звонким, совершенно не сонным голосом:

— Войдите.

Джеймс открыл дверь и остановился на пороге, удивленно глядя на полностью одетого Эдмонда и пустую постель.

— Да, мне стало намного лучше, Джеймс, — с улыбкой поделился Эдмонд. — Все недомогания как будто рукой сняло. Я ощутил такой прилив бодрости, что мне захотелось встать. А теперь я хотел бы, чтобы ты вызвал для меня кэб. Мне подумалось, что я очень неблагодарно отнесся к щедрости моего дяди Генри, ни разу не войдя в дом, который он мне оставил.

— Сейчас ночь, мастер Эдмонд, — машинально возразил Джеймс, глядя на излучающего силу и бодрость хозяина и не веря своим глазам.

— Что с того, Джеймс? Если мне захочется спать, я с тем же успехом могу сделать это в доме на Гроувнер-сквер. Давай поскорее. Мне и без того пришлось одеваться самому, потому что я не смог тебя дозваться.

Джеймс, впрочем, явно колебался, да и Ханна смотрела на Эдмонда со странной смесью облегчения и подозрения. Гвендолин, прятавшаяся за пологом, сосредоточенно зажмурилась. Внушения никогда не давались ей легко. Особенно те, что должны были продержаться подольше…

Джеймс моргнул и на его лице постепенно проступило выражение искренней радости.

— Как замечательно, что вы поправились, мастер Эдмонд! — обрадовался он и убежал за кэбом.

Ханна растерянно посмотрела ему вслед, но когда она обернулась обратно к Эдмонду, ее лицо расслабилось и расплылось в улыбке.

— Я тоже очень рада, мастер Эдмонд.

Несколько минут спустя Эдмонд уже сидел в кэбе в компании Гвендолин и неверящим счастливым взглядом смотрел то в окно на припорошенный снегом город, то на свою спутницу.

Гвендолин прижалась к нему ближе и, положив свою ладонь ему на руку, закрыла глаза. Она не знала, правильно ли поступила. Но, пожалуй, впервые с момента возвращения Анаис, ей было хорошо и спокойно. 

 

**Глава 14.**

Снег, который шел целые сутки, выбелил город, и даже самые глухие улочки Ист-Энда выглядели чище и светлей. В воздухе стоял запах морозной свежести, заменивший обычные неприятные ароматы нищеты и грязи. Пожилая женщина стояла на углу, держа в озябших руках корзину со спичками. То и дело она дула на ноющие от холода пальцы и пыталась обернуть их краем старого, много раз перелатанного плаща, который когда-то, до того, как грязь и разноцветные заплатки исказили его вид, был темно-красным. Нелепый цвет для одеяния полунищей старухи, не смеющей уйти домой без выручки. Вдвойне нелепый на фоне этой улицы, облагороженной белым снегом и почти романтично смотрящейся в его рассеянном свете ясной ночи.

Торговка зябко поежилась и огляделась, почувствовав, что на улице она не одна. Но глаза, подслеповатые от шитья, которым она зарабатывала на жизнь в молодости, не дали ей рассмотреть двоих прохожих, пока они не оказались совсем рядом. Она вздрогнула, наконец увидев их. И изумленно моргнула, приглядываясь. По снегу, в котором за день люди успели вытоптать скользкую сейчас дорожку, легко шагала самая необычная и красивая пара, какую ей приходилось здесь видеть. Юные джентльмен и леди самого высокого, судя по одеянию и манерам, происхождения, одетые так легко, что непременно должны были бы замерзнуть, и не сопровождаемые никем из лакеев, остановились перед ней, глядя на нее саму и ее скромный товар. 

— Не желаете ли купить спичек, сэр? — дрожащим голосом спросила торговка, приподнимая корзину. — Опасно здесь ходить таким высокородным господам…

— Да, мы знаем, что здесь опасно, — джентльмен улыбнулся ей ласково, но глаза у него блестели так чудно и ярко, что старуха снова невольно поежилась. — Ты сама не боишься ли стоять тут в одиночестве так поздно? Разве тебя не ждут дома?

— Мне нужно продать хоть коробок… — в голосе старой торговки прозвучало отчаяние. — Мой сын… Нам с сыном нечего будет есть…

— А что же, твой сын не может сам работать?

— Что вы, сэр, он работает! — возразила женщина и снова зябко поежилась. — Но сейчас нам приходится туго…

Сын ее был завзятый спорщик: в последнем своем пари он потерял всю свою недельную выручку и, вытребовав с нее те немногие сбережения, которые ей удалось скопить за последнюю пару недель, пропил их, запивая разочарование.

— А далеко ли ты живешь, милочка? – спросил джентльмен, явно подражая кому-то постарше — с его юным лицом такие интонации не вязались.

— В конце этой улицы, за поворотом.

— Хорошо. Вот тебе шиллинг, а спички можешь оставить себе. И непременно зайди по дороге домой в лавку, купи чего-нибудь к столу.

Старуха протянула дрожащую руку, недоверчиво глядя на опустившуюся в нее монету.

— Спасибо, сэр… Не знаю, как благодарить! Да хранит вас Бог, сэр!

— Ну, полно. Смотри не забудь: купи что-нибудь по дороге домой. Я хочу, чтобы ты отпраздновала этот вечер.

Женщина еще некоторое время смотрела вслед удаляющейся паре, а затем повернулась и заспешила в лавку. Грешно казалось не выполнить такой простой просьбы доброго джентльмена.

— Не могу я ее есть, — посетовал Эдмонд, обернувшись и убедившись, что старуха выполняет его распоряжение. — Мне пришло в голову, Гвендолин, что было бы забавно прийти к ней домой, пока ее нет, и убить ее гнусного сына, выгнавшего мать на мороз. Но, хотя мне нравится идея, сердце как-то к этому не лежит… — он вздохнул. Жажда его порядком мучила, но переступить через себя и удовольствоваться первой попавшейся жертвой все равно никак не удавалось.

Гвендолин улыбнулась и покачала головой. Они гуляли по городу уже несколько часов, и Эдмонд все никак не мог выбрать. В общем-то, это было ожидаемо. Гвендолин вспоминала, как ей было трудно убить впервые и как она час за часом чувствовала опаляющую жажду, которая с каждой минутой, кажется, становилась все сильнее. Пока не вынудила ее наброситься на первого встречного. 

— Давай походим еще немного, — Гвендолин прижалась к Эдмонду ближе, касаясь щекой его плеча. — Можем пойти в более приличные кварталы. Может быть, там тебе будет приятнее охотиться… Кого бы ты хотел, Эдмонд? Чья кровь бы тебе понравилась?

— Не знаю, — Эдмонд капризно сморщился. — Мне совсем не нравится мысль о крови! Идем, сходим все-таки взглянем на этого сына…

— Но тебе же нравилось пить мою, разве нет? — Гвендолин мило улыбнулась, обхватывая пальцы ладонь Эдмонда озябшими пальцами. — И пойдем куда-нибудь в центр, хорошо? В такую замечательную ночь мы шатаемся по трущобам!

— Твоя — не еда! — возразил Эдмонд, помолчал, прислушиваясь к пьяным мутным мыслям проходящего мимо рабочего и, живо представив, что такими же безынтересными наверняка оказались бы и мысли сына торговки, согласился: — Хорошо. Уйдем отсюда.

Стоило пересечь мост — снег на нем растаял под ногами многочисленных прохожих и под колесами телег и сейчас застыл потемневшей ледяной коркой — и взгляду открывалась зимняя сказка. Величественные здания Парламента красиво выделялись на фоне темного неба. На жилых улицах уютно светились окна городских домов, обитатели которых не выезжали из Лондона. Старинные особняки, в которых жили только слуги, дожидающиеся возвращения хозяев, зачарованно и сонно стояли с расчищенными ступенями крылец, их крыши и лепные карнизы белели, отороченные снегом.

Эдмонд почувствовал себя немного свободнее в более привычной ему обстановке, да и жажда подгоняла, заставляя более пристально приглядываться к прохожим. Но, несмотря на это, мысль, что можно взять и прокусить кожу на горле или запястье одного из встреченных людей и выпить из него жизнь, вызывала у него неприятие. Он уже несколько раз виновато посматривал на Гвендолин, необыкновенно красивую в эту серебряную лунную ночь. Жаль было ее разочаровывать, а он начинал чувствовать, что своей нерешительностью может добиться именно этого.

Нужный человек, впрочем, появился довольно скоро. И на этот раз Эдмонда не мучили никакие сомнения: стоило ему увидеть плотную фигуру медленно идущего впереди мужчины, как он почуял отчетливый, густой, дымный запах его крови, и уже не мог отказаться от возможности его вдыхать.

Человек этот был некогда крупным и сильным мужчиной, но сейчас плечи его опустились под гнетом лет и жизненных испытаний, в движениях появилась неуклюжесть и скованность. Он на своем веку испробовал немало занятий и сменил немало мест, но сейчас, одряхлевший и потерявший всех близких, перебивался случайными заработками.

— Где я только не был! — хрипло выкрикнул он, остановившись перед спешащей куда-то компанией весело настроенных молодых людей. — Чего я только не видел! А все везде одно… Торопитесь? Торопитесь, торопитесь… Медленно ли, быстро, все там будем.

— О, уже согрелся изнутри! — расхохотался кто-то из компании.

Но человек не был пьян. Он пребывал в философском настроении и смаковал тщетность бытия с не меньшим упоением, чем мог бы смаковать хороший виски.

— В аду я согреюсь, — пробурчал он, ковыляя дальше. — И ты будешь там, в аду, милая моя Мэри… Вот уж какой шлюхи свет не видывал. Вам такое и не снилось, что она вытворяла! — сообщил он двум промерзшим женщинам упомянутой профессии, прохаживающимся по улице в ожидании подходящих клиентов. — А любил я ее, и она меня. Вот так-то! Что, не верите?

Женщины прыснули, пряча в теплые шали покрасневшие носы.

— Вот так замерзну насмерть — и сразу в ад греться, — оптимистично пообещал сам себе человек и свернул в переулок.

Эдмонд поймал одобрительный взгляд Гвендолин, наблюдающей за ним, и пошел следом. Ему хотелось больше этого запаха, больше терпкого привкуса мыслей этого человека, его опыта, его крови. Он уже не думал об этом, как об убийстве. Он просто хотел сделать своим то, что его привлекло.

— Не оборачивайся, — попросил он, когда человек остановился, почувствовав за спиной чье-то присутствие, и в следующую минуту уже сжимал руки на его плечах, тычась лицом под поднятый воротник его старого пальто, под драный ворот несвежей рубахи, к живой, призывно бьющейся под тонкой кожей, зовущей крови.

Когда он выпустил человека из рук — его звали Марк Джексон, теперь Эдмонд знал — тот повалился на обледеневшую мостовую кулем.

Эдмонд сглотнул, глядя на тело первого убитого им человека с благодарностью и растущим ужасом от осознания сделанного.

— Гвендолин… — шепнул он.

— У тебя хорошо получилось, — Гвендолин вступила в темный переулок и подошла к стоящему над телом Эдмонду. Здесь было грязно и не слишком хорошо пахло из-за близости выгребных ям. Зато лунный луч, причудливо преломленный узкими стенами, красиво высвечивал тонкий силуэт Эдмонда и руку убитого им мужчины, ярко выделяющуюся на маленьком островке белого снега. 

— Правда? А он… — Эдмонд растерянно посмотрел на свою первую жертву. — Мы его просто тут оставим и уйдем?

— А что ты хочешь с ним сделать? — удивилась Гвендолин. — Утром его найдут и решат, что он напился и замерз. Так бывает со смертными.

Она подошла к Эдмонду ближе и, встав на цыпочки, коснулась губами его лба. 

— Ты теперь вкуснее пахнешь, — шепнула она. — Ярче… Поздравляю, — и Гвендолин быстро поцеловала его в губы, тут же отпрянув. 

Если что и могло заставить Эдмонда сразу забыть обо всем, так это ее поцелуй. Его тепло и прозрачная сладость медлили на губах, и, не отрывая взгляда от уже отвернувшейся и направившейся из переулка Гвендолин, Эдмонд последовал за ней, ни разу не обернувшись.

Человек, вероятно, все равно бы умер. Кто знает, возможно, Эдмонд действительно подарил ему более легкую и спокойную смерть по сравнению с той, какой могла оказаться его естественная кончина. Сам Эдмонд точно предпочел бы умереть так, чем страдать об многочисленных болей и лишений, в нищете и ожидании неминуемого конца. Он на самом деле это и предпочел.

— Я теперь зло? — вслух задался он вопросом, когда они оказались снова на широкой освещенной улице.

— Ты — один из всадников. — Гвендолин улыбнулась, коснувшись его щеки затянутыми в перчатку пальцами. Эдмонд был юным и очень красивым. И она уже представляла, как проведет долгие годы, наблюдая за переменами в его внешности, его взрослением, как Эдмонд становится тем, кем ему и было предначертано стать в тот миг, когда она впервые услышала его мысли, отвлекшись от обсуждения с модисткой очередного наряда. — Каждый из нас сам решает, добро он или зло. Мы стоим настолько выше людей, что, в общем-то, не важно, что именно ты предпочтешь. Вопросы добра и зла для нас — всего лишь выбор любимого блюда.

Эдмонд улыбнулся, восхищаясь простой мудростью ее слов и блеском чистых голубых глаз.

В самом деле, разве и люди не сами для себя решают, что есть зло и что есть добро? Разве Эдмонд не решил уже для себя намного раньше, что Гвендолин для него важнее этих зыбких понятий?

Он накрыл ее руку своей и, повернув голову, прижался губами к ее ладони, затянутой в тонкую перчатку, а потом, хмелея от собственной смелости, и к запястью. Если они были выше добра и зла, значит, тем более могли преступать правила человеческих приличий.

 

**Эпилог**

До Рождества оставались считанные дни, и в доме на Страттон-стрит царила предпраздничная атмосфера. Никто из членов хозяйской семьи, правда, не собирался проводить праздники в Лондоне. Маркиз Харлингтон продолжал наслаждаться пребыванием с семьей в поместье, а для Эдмонда Джеймс как раз заканчивал паковать чемоданы. Юный лорд собирался в путешествие в теплые края, в которых мог бы поправить свое здоровье. Впрочем, в последнее время он и без того чувствовал себя замечательно. Джеймс каждый раз радовался, глядя на него, когда тот являлся в родительский дом, а делал он это всегда по вечерам, и, отдав некоторые распоряжения, неизменно уходил снова. Джеймсу это казалось естественным.

Обвязав последний чемодан, слуга распрямил спину и с наслаждением потянулся. В дверь негромко постучали, и в комнату вошла улыбающаяся Ханна. Она тоже за последние дни стала гораздо спокойнее и расслабленней.

— Ну что, все готово? — поинтересовалась она. — Мастер Эдмонд обещал быть к восьми.

— Конечно, — Джеймс отступил, давая ей увидеть несколько чемоданов и дорожный саквояж. — Сейчас позову Джона и снесем все вниз. Что, Ханна, остаемся мы на праздники одни в доме?

— Да, Джеймс, только слуги останутся. Хорошо хоть за мастера Эдмонда можно не беспокоиться. В Италии, говорят, даже зимой растут апельсины. Уж конечно, такой климат любому здоровью на пользу.

— Зимой апельсины? — удивился Джеймс. — Кто это говорит? Быть такого не может!

— Ах, не может, значит? — Ханна сердито нахмурила брови, и Джеймс тут же пошел на попятный.

— А может, и может. Почему бы и нет. Да и не важно, есть там апельсины или нет, главное, чтобы климат для здоровья лорда Эдмонда был хороший. Вот климат-то природный — это да. Это важно. 

Ханна скептически прослушала его реплики, но улыбнулась в конце.

— А еще важнее, я тебе, Джеймс, скажу, климат духовный. Вот он-то и дает больше благого, чем любая природа.

— Верно, — согласился Джеймс, переступая с ноги на ногу и мучительно размышляя, что бы еще сказать. В последнее время у него частенько появлялось неловкое чувство рядом с Ханной. Вот и сейчас она стояла в спальне молодого хозяина и как будто ждала чего-то от Джеймса, а он никак не мог взять в толк, чего.

— Ну, я позвоню тогда, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел, помог мне с чемоданами? — неуверенно прервал он затянувшуюся паузу.

— Ну, позвони, — разрешила Ханна. 

С непонятным выражением лица она прошлась по комнате и, поравнявшись с Джеймсом, толкнула вдруг его локтем в бок и задорно хмыкнула.

— Звони, звони. Что ты застыл-то? — проговорила она с явно игривыми интонациями и, покачивая бедрами, удалилась, послав Джеймсу еще одну улыбку напоследок.

Джеймс позвонил, и все время, пока он дожидался лакеев и пока они вместе несли багаж по лестнице вниз, он думал о Ханне.

С тех пор, как она отчитала его в ответ на неуместное предложение руки и сердца, он старался ничем не напоминать ей об этом неловком случае. Его восхищение Ханной только возросло после такой явной демонстрации ее добродетели и здравомыслия, хоть он и воспринял ее действия, как милосердно завуалированный отказ. Но вот теперь он начинал понимать, что, возможно, если бы он набрался решимости повторить свое предложение еще раз…

Джеймсу показалось, что ощущение легкости и предпраздничного возбуждения в доме стало еще более отчетливым. Новые надежды и мысли о счастье для всех переполняли его и, как только чемоданы были выставлены в холл, а лакеи отпущены на кухню, он бросился по лестнице вверх и практически тут же чуть не столкнулся именно с тем человеком, которого собирался искать: навстречу ему спускалась Ханна.

— Ханна! Ханна! — Джеймс встал перед ней, торопясь высказать все сразу. — В прошлый раз я сделал это не так, как следовало. Выбрал самый неверный момент… Но все же. Мое восхищение тобой безгранично и будет таким всегда, ты близкий для меня человек — я уже говорил тогда. Но тогда это было некстати, не в той обстановке…

— Ну, с обстановкой-то… — прервала его монолог Ханна и выразительно оглядела черную лестницу.

— В самом деле… Прости, — стушевался Джеймс. — Куда бы нам отойти?

— Да давай уже здесь продолжим, — Ханна вздохнула. — И у меня ближе никого нет. Согласна я, Джеймс. Если бы ты мне предложение так и не сделал, я бы его сама тебе сделала двадцать девятого февраля. Год-то наступает високосный.

— Что? Да? О… Я согласен, — забормотал Джеймс, расплываясь от счастья в улыбке.

— Согласен он — нет, вы посмотрите! — Ханна рассмеялась и всплеснула руками. — Это я согласна! Успел ты с предложением! Я уж думала, ты на меня обиделся за прошлый раз…

— Что ты, Ханна! Я тебя еще больше зауважал. Если бы не твоя чистота и доброе сердце, кто знает, что бы со всеми нами сейчас было?

— Ты, Джеймс, и сам неплох, — ласково улыбнулась Ханна. — Если бы ты не отправился тогда к церкви среди ночи…

Она зябко передернула плечами, и Джеймс поторопился ее приобнять, уже с некоторым сознанием своих прав.

— Главное, что помогло и все хорошо кончилось, — утешил он.

— Главное, что добродетель — не пустой звук, а божественная воля сильнее любого зла, — добавила Ханна и прижалась к его плечу.

За окнами дома снова начали порхать легкие белые хлопья снега, опускающиеся на землю легко, как мотыльки. По Пикадилли по направлению к Страттон-стрит мчался экипаж. Эдмонд, увидев в окно приближающийся дом, прислушался к мыслям его обитателей и тут же весело улыбнулся и сжал руку Гвендолин, сидящей рядом.

Гвендолин рассмеялась. Ей было так хорошо! Даже обычно промозглая и серая лондонская зима решила подарить им настоящую сказку. В такие ночи легко можно было поверить, что когда-то действительно родился тот, кому предстояло спасти человечество, взяв на себя людские грехи. Впрочем, веры Гвендолин хватало ровно до тех пор, пока белоснежный снег, укутывавший город, не превращался в коричневую грязь из воды, отбросов и конского навоза. Но и этого было довольно для радости. 

— Рим, Эдмонд! — проговорила она, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу и сладко зажмуриваясь. — Я покажу тебе все-все-все, что помню с тех времен, когда была там в последний раз. И мы обязательно найдем что-нибудь новое. Что-то, что будет только для нас двоих…

Гвендолин счастливо вздохнула. Пожалуй, эту ночь она запомнит надолго. И всегда будет благодарна Эдмонду за то, что он вернул ей способность мечтать. И это ощущение, когда грудь перехватывает просто от того, что чувствуешь слишком много, а радость пузырится в крови и наполняет каждый шаг, каждое движение такой легкостью, что кажется, можно взлететь и безо всякого Морганта с его потрясающей способностью. И все кажется таким большим и значительным, таким важным и преисполненным смысла! И радостные и наивные мысли слуг, и рука Эдмонда, крепко сжимающая ее ладонь, и темно-синее платье цвета полуночи, на которое Гвендолин все-таки прикрепила свою любимую брошь… Все эти мелочи, несомненно, обещали ей счастье и удачу. Как и то восхищение, которое она читала в глазах своего спутника, стоило им встретиться взглядами.


End file.
